Kingdom Hearts 3: The Return
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: WARNING: KH3D SPOILERS-It has been a month after Sora left to train. Riku has found Master Aqua at last, and now the heroes of the realm of light can finally start facing Xehanort's growing power. Can our heroes beat the darkness? or will they be lost forever... Post-Alternate-End-KH3D.
1. Remembrance

It was raining, outside of the ominous Castle Oblivion.

"Aqua," a pale-haired young man said softly, placing his hand on the door to a place he hoped he'd never see again. "You sure Ventus is sleeping here?"

The blue-haired woman known as Aqua placed her hand next to the boy's

"Do you really believe I'll misplace one of my closest friends?" she said with a soft chuckle. She then pushed the door open, and looked confused at the blank white halls.

"I am Master Aqua, and I have come to take my friend, Ventus, home." she said sternly. She closed the door, then opened it again. And groaned at finding the same blank halls. "Why won't it work? It'll be impossible to find Ven unless it opens to the chamber the first time." she closed the door again and yelled "I am Master Aqua, take me to the Chamber of Waking!"

White halls, nothing more. Thunder rumbled above. Aqua was crying "Please, let us in! We are here to take Ventus back home!"

Riku looked up at the spires, wincing slightly when raindrops fell into his eyes. They reminded him of the cruelty of Organization XIII, the twisted corruption of his closest friend. He grabbed the handle of the door and said firmly

"I am Master Riku, with Master Aqua, searching for the boy you hold in your depths..." he trailed off, then resumed "We are here for Ventus's body, and Sora if he is here. We have both been in your halls before, now let us inside the Chamber of Waking." when he opened the door, it was a circular chamber with only a simple throne in the center. Upon that throne was a boy who couldn't have been much younger than Riku, peacefully asleep.

"Ven!" Aqua cried joyfully as she ran to the boy's side. Riku followed calmly behind her, sensing something off about the place. There was some form of tragedy in the air. Aqua brushed Ventus's cheek, smiling hopefully. "Oh Ven, I missed you so much."

"What's this?" Riku picked up a small letter in Ven's lap. There was a crown-shaped seal, and the back said _For Riku or Kairi, whoever finds this first_. Riku felt his stomach drop a full foot.

It was Sora's handwriting.

He lowered his hand with the letter, staring ahead, remembering only a month or two ago.

* * *

_"Come back once you're ready!" Riku called after his friend, who was about to traverse into the Realm of Sleep again to train for his next exam. Sora smiled back, a wide grin that lit up the twilit land surrounding the Mysterious Tower._

_ "I will! But this time I'LL be the master!" and he vanished in the bright light that swept him away into the Realm of Sleep once more. King Mickey looked up at Riku_

_ "Are you okay?" he asked in his squeaky voice. Riku nodded, tears starting to fill his eyes._

_ "I... I just have this really bad feeling."_

_ "Sora will be fine. Now, your first mission as Master, Riku, will be to find another Master who vanished long ago: Master Aqua." Riku looked down to the mouse who had served as his mentor the past year or so. "Do you have any idea where she is?"_

_ "The Realm of Darkness. After you find her, go to Castle Oblivion-"_

_ "No." Riku said it with firm disgust, "I am NOT going back to that twisted place." Mickey looked at him sadly "It wasn't always like that, Riku. The Organization just made it that way." Riku nodded, understanding that his instant loathing of the place was only because of Organization XIII's efforts to trap him and Sora there. Mickey then resumed "Aqua will explain why you have to go to Castle Oblivion next,and if she doesn't, tell her 'He needs to come home, for good.' and she'll understand. Then, both of you come back here. You got it, Riku?"_

_ Riku nodded, and, with his recently reacquired dark powers, summoned a portal to the last place he wanted to go._

* * *

Present-day Riku shakily unfolded the letter, ignoring Aqua's futile attempts to wake Ventus. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

_Dear Riku, or Kairi, or whoever is reading this last letter of mine._ It read, Riku traced a finger over Sora's moderately curvy script, _If it isn't Riku or Kairi, please give it to them. They're the closest friends I've had. Anyways... _the paper became a bit blurry with tears here, _Also, Donald and Goofy, I'll miss you guys... _

_ Riku, I am so proud of you becoming a Master instead of me. I know that I'm a little too inexperienced to really be a Master anyways, and I'm so glad that you got a moment where YOU are the hero. _Riku could hear Sora laugh weakly_, That's what you've been to me all these years, and now everyone else sees the same. I know that you've had it a lot rougher than me, and I'm glad that you've found a reward for your hard work. Please don't be too mad with me, and you are always going to be right next to my heart. _

The letter shifted tone, subtly,_ Kairi, I've never really had the guts to tell you this in person, and now that I'm about to be gone from this realm I've found the courage to at least tell you in this letter:I love you, I always had ever since you first came to the islands. I've been scared of what you would think, but since I'm gonna be... gone, I don't think it will really matter. Kairi, I want you to remain happy,hold onto the light in your heart and cherish it. Don't give into the darkness and it's false promises, because you're one of the few who can't afford to. _

Riku noted that Aqua was reading over his shoulder now, but continued reading,_ I want you to be the beautiful, smart, amazing, wonderful Princess who captured may heart all those years ago, and please... don't cry too much at my passing. Tears are a part of emotional healing, yes, but they never looked good on you Kairi. It was going to happen eventually, with me and Ven being so intertwined._

Riku lifted his head and stared at the sleeping boy, puzzle pieces lining up in his mind, then resumed reading._ Riku and Kairi, you two have been my friends regardless of what either of you did, you both will always be in my heart, and you will always be in my memory. I don't care if either of you hate me for leaving you guys, but I did what I had to do, and I'm so sorry that our adventures had to be brought to a close. _

_ Now, about Ventus: his heart is restored to his body. He'll need a friend of his to bring him out of his slumber, but say my name and he'll probably wake up. He'll need his friends, Terra and Aqua, so find them as fast as you can. They've been separated for far too long, they deserve happiness. Take Ventus to Master Yen Sid, he'll know what to do. Also, in Twilight Town, there'll be Roxas, and a girl whose name I can't remember. Take them to Yen Sid too. They have hearts, so please don't say they don't have one. Treat them as friends._

_ If you're wondering where I am, my heart is also with Ven's. We've switched places, I guess you can say. My body should be behind the throne with Ventus, keep it safe until you guys can figure out how to fully separate me and Ven. If I end up in Xehanort's clutches again, I don't think being a Xehanort clone would be appealing. We need the 'Seven Lights', whoever they may be, and losing me would most likely being losing one of them._

Riku felt tears pouring down his face, but his eyes kept reading the steadily blurring paper.

_Riku, Kairi,Donald, Goofy, I can't say enough how much I love you guys. Kairi especially. Whomever found this letter, please show it to my friends, King Mickey, Yen Sid, and anyone else who is in this battle for the Realm of Light._

_ My friends,Kairi, I love you guys more than there are worlds in this universe._

_ -Sora_

Riku, sobs staring to rack his body, looked behind the throne. Sora sat there, eyes closed, peacefully breathing in a slumber from which there was no waking. Riku sank to his knees,and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. He bowed his head in grief. Aqua mimicked the gesture on Riku, saying softly "We have to wake Ven."

Riku looked up at her, tears flowing from his teal eyes. He then looked back down, murmuring "Alright..."

Tears still flowing, he shook Ventus "Sora says you gotta wake up now."

And for the first time in years, Ventus opened his eyes.

They were just like Sora's.

* * *

sorry for those who were confused! I accidentally re-uploaded chapter 2 onto chapter 1 DX


	2. Bleak Hope

Donald and Goofy were patiently waiting for Riku outside the Mysterious Tower.

"Gawrsh Donald, ya think he'll come back?" Goofy asked his duck companion.

"He's Riku," Donald began "he'll always come back." but there was a warble of worry in his voice. Goofy shrugged, knowing that he had to wait to see if what Donald said was really true. He looked up to the top of the tower, seeing Kairi, Princess of Heart and one of the Seven Lights, staring forlornly out to the vast expanse of eternal twilight in this world.

"Goofy! It's Riku!" Donald suddenly squawked. Goofy and Donald were about to dash over and give Riku a hug(maybe Sora, too)but they stopped upon seeing the one woman they hadn't seen in ages.

"Master Aqua!" they yelled joyfully again.

Aqua, dazzled by the light and color, winced slightly. She held a hand over her face then smiled. "Donald, Goofy!" It was then they noticed that there was another person coming through, also dearly missed.

"VEN!" The resumed running-

Until they recognized the body Ventus was carrying. Limp head barely supported by Ven's hand, body sagging, lifeless. A broken hero. A hero who was dearly loved, now comatose and lost.

"No...Oh no..." Donald gasped mournfully. Goofy's mouth was wide open, not a single word being able to describe the disbelief and sadness that started overwhelming him.

* * *

The tower was silent, each resident trying to cope with such loss in any way they could. Yen Sid was calmly sitting at his desk, eyes closed. Lea was leaning sullenly in the corner, feeling an odd mix of happiness and sadness; the thoughts of _Roxas is alive! He's okay!_ Clashed jarringly with _Sora's pretty much dead. We've lost the battle before we can even fight_. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were openly lamenting what happened, but it was still subdued: they knew Sora would want everyone to remain as happy and hopeful as possible. Riku was sitting against the wall near Kairi, staring dead ahead with a blank look of regret; he was also staring at Ventus, seeing every similarity to Sora just in his eyes. Kairi sat next to Sora, staring out the window with his letter clutched in her hand and tears pouring down her face. At the foot of the bed Sora was resting on was Ventus, a sad, pensive look signaling that he wasn't open to much reception right now. Aqua was also looking outside, but she was doing it so no one would be caught unawares by a surprise attack. It didn't mean that she didn't understand everyone else's sorrow, though.

"This is all grave news," Yen Sid began in his reassuring baritone "Master Xehanort's power has grown, and we are still trying to find the lights we need." most nodded in agreement, hope had seemed to vanish with Sora. "Although, we have gained in the one we have lost." Yen Sid turned around to Ventus and Aqua "I am glad to see the both of you have returned safely." he leaned back into his chair "But we still have the troubling matter of finding the last of the light, and separating Sora and Ventus completely. The wielders we have thus far are Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Ventus, and Mickey. We need only two more-"

"No, we need one more." Kairi interrupted him. Yen Sid blinked in question then said "Yes, you are correct. Sora is most likely one of the seven, but we need to find a replacement if we find his condition is irreversible."

Riku stiffened, extreme grief and shock actually shown in his features for once.

Silence overtook the room.

"Lea," Yen Sid began again "I want you to bring Roxas and the girl Sora mentioned here. We must see if Roxas can still wield the Keyblade, and if this girl has the proficiency to become it's wielder."

Lea nodded, and left through a dark portal.

Ventus's pensive look broke down into a remorseful one.

"I'm sorry... I never anticipated so many problems..." No one answered him.

* * *

_Sora, having learned more in the Realm of Sleep than he had in ages, called up projections of Roxas, and the girl he couldn't find a name for. If he was going to pretty much kill himself, he wanted _someone_ to help him cope with it._

_"Sora, are you sure about this?" Roxas asked, looking worriedly as the teen placed a letter in Ven's sleeping lap._

_"...Yeah, Ven's waited long enough for his friends." there was a shakiness about his voice. Sora then walked around to the back of Ven's throne, and sat down, leaning himself against the smooth material. The uncertainty that he allowed to show did not look good on him, and was far from reassuring._

_"Sora," the girl began "It might be better to go back and wait for a solution-"_

_"No, Ventus has waited long enough. I don't want him to wait any more." Sora said firmly. He then summoned his Keyblade, and looked at it with the fullest amount of fear and worry he'd ever had._

_"Well, old friend..." he talked to it as if he was referring to a person instead of a weapon "It's time to set Ven free. He is not my prisoner anymore."_

_"Please Sora, Ven can wait a little longer-" Roxas tried dissuading him again._

_Sora shook his head, and angled the tip at his heart. His hands shook, causing the key chain to tinkle like a chime brushed by the wind. Sora took a deep breath and shakily said "Roxas, tell everyone goodbye, and I'm sorry."_

_Sora plunged the Kingdom Key into his chest, and all there was from then on was pure light._

* * *

Meanwhile, in front of the old mansion, Roxas was stirring. _Why am I here?_ He thought blankly, remembering his life. _I thought I was supposed to be with Sora-_ he suddenly recalled the last few moments before coming here.

Roxas sat up, groaning slightly. "Agh, you **idiot**..." He looked at the girl, and felt something rising out of the depths of his memories, a name:

"Xion..." he said, softly shaking her awake.

"Roxas... He did it, didn't he?" she replied. Roxas nodded.

A dark portal blossomed in front of them, Lea stepping out.

"Hey Zombie, I'm here to pick you up." he laughed playfully. Roxas ignored every memory except the ones of his friends. He barreled into Lea crying "AXEL!"

"Whoa! Heh, buddy, it's Lea now."

"Well you're always Axel to me."

The girl smiled. "Oh, and this is... is Xion. She's a friend... I think."

Lea looked at Xion with mild interest. "Yeah, that sounds familiar. Anyways, you two come with me, we don't wanna keep them waiting."

"Them?"

"Other friends."

And they left, foggy memories of friendship becoming clearer and clearer.


	3. New Knowledge

Roxas and Xion stood in front of Master Yen Sid, Xion barely concealing worry while Roxas had the poker face of a champion. Well, he _was_ used to being emotionless after all.

"We have brought you here as potential candidates for protectors of the Seven Princesses of Heart." Yen Sid's piercing gaze seemed to look past Roxas like a X-ray "Roxas, can you still use the Keyblade?" Roxas held his hand out, and the Keyblade Two Become One appeared in his hand. "Yeah, I guess..."

Yen Sid turned to Xion "And you?"

"Her name's Xion," Roxas muttered curtly.

Xion took a deep breath, and did the same as Roxas.

The Kingdom Key appeared in her hand.

"_AGH!_"

everyone turned to Ventus, who began clutching at the book-shelve he was scanning with one hand, the other gripping his jacket's material around his heart. He continued to cry out in pain as he sunk reluctantly to the ground.

"Ventus!" Aqua instantly knelt at his side "Ventus, what's wrong?" Xion hurriedly dismissed her Keyblade while everyone else rushed over to Ventus. She looked fearful.

"Ventus, answer me!" Aqua pleaded. Ventus opened his pain-shut eyes again, and took deep breaths for what seemed like the longest time. "Agh, that hurt..." he said in a breathy whisper, "Like my heart was getting ripped to bits again..."

"Again? Ventus, what do you mean by again?" Aqua said it in a worried, motherly tone.

Xion stared at the few sparkles that were dissipating. Was it her that had hurt Ven? Yen Sid watched Ventus, then returned his focus to Xion.

"Could you do that again?" he asked quietly. Xion nodded, and brought forth the Keyblade typically associated with Sora. Ventus once more cried out in agony, and started curling up.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Aqua yelled at Yen Sid and Xion. Xion dismissed the Keyblade again, looking remorseful.

"Ah, I see now..." Yen Sid, said, suspicions confirmed "Xion, your association with Sora is causing a reaction with his and Ventus's heart. Sora's heart is trying to split from Ventus's, trying to reclaim his Keyblade. Xion, you may use the Keyblade itself, but you cannot use the Kingdom Key anymore, lest Ventus and Sora split."

Yen Sid closed his eyes "By the way, I am sorry, Ventus."

"It's alright, Master." Ventus gasped a little "But aren't we going for splitting our hearts?"

"We need to be ready for it." Yen Sid said simply "You know you nearly died when Xehanort decided to split your heart into light and darkness. Twice, if your previous status is to be believed."

Everyone surrounding Ventus took a step back when he gestured that he wanted to stand. Ventus nodded

"Yeah, we need to do that carefully. Although," he stood, weakly brushing himself off "I have a feeling that the fact that our hearts used to be separate will provide some form of aid."

Yen Sid's head bowed in agreement.

Lea walked over, and ruffled his friend's hair "Well, I think I can take place of poppet here."

"Yeah right, Axel with a Keyblade." Roxas rolled his eyes. Lea sighed "Why is that such a hard concept for you people to grasp? Do I have to summon it on a daily basis or something?" his Keyblade sparked into his hand. Roxas stared at it, then shrugged "Well you're a little inexperienced."

Xion giggled.

Kairi looked at the three, rejoicing like the old friends they were. She looked at Ventus, who was conversing with Aqua. She felt herself cry a little more: everyone else had friends to support each other. All she had was Riku, and he wasn't offering any comfort anytime soon.

She looked at Ventus again, who was laughing embarrassingly, one hand brushing his hair, a blush on his face. Kairi could replace his appearance with Sora's, and never know the difference. She shook hear head.

Sora was gone, too deep inside of Ventus's heart to be conscious of the current events.

Kairi went back to that thought. Sora and Ventus were sharing a heart. If it wasn't for that bond...

"Do you realize what you've done?" she suddenly snapped at Ventus. Ven blinked, looking sad and confused. "Do you realize what you've taken away?"

Aqua stepped in front of Ventus "Kairi, I know you're feeling really hurt right now, but you need to calm down."

"You're not a part of this Aqua!" she yelled, "Ventus it's all your fault that Sora's gone! If you never even touched his heart-!"

"Please, I didn't know I'd be sleeping for so long! I was dying, I was scared!" Ventus pleaded, sounding genuinely sorry.

"Do you realize what you've stolen from us? You've taken our friend away! And now, we might never get him back!" Kairi broke down into more sobs "Sora finally said he loved me, do you realize how long I've been waiting for him to say that? _YEARS_ Ventus! He's finally admitted it, and he's GONE! **_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!_**" Kairi plunged herself into Riku, who then reluctantly smoothed her hair and held her tight, whispering "It's alright Kairi... It's alright, and it wasn't Ven's fault."

Kairi sobbed some more "No... It's not alright! Sora's gone, how can we do anything?"

Riku held her a little tighter "If Sora was here, he'd want us to find the rest of the seven lights, and try to defeat Xehanort. Kairi, you're getting hooked up on the very thing he didn't want you to."

Kairi looked back at Sora's body, still sleeping, still peaceful. She unclenched her fist, and re-read Sora's letter. "I know... it just hurts too much..." she sniffled. She pushed Riku away, and grasped Sora's limp hand. She closed her eyes, tears still flowing. "I miss you, Sora."

Ventus raised his head, a strange look on his face. He then got up and walked over to Kairi, and held her in a gentle embrace.

"I miss you too Kairi." Kairi stiffened, but Ventus only held on tighter "I miss you the most..." Ventus started crying, running his hand through her hair, leaning his head on hers "I am so sorry, to put you through this, but be strong... There's always a way..." he kissed her forehead with loving tenderness-

and then Ven suddenly backed away, looking mortified "I-I'm sorry! T-that wasn't me!" he stammered quickly.

Kairi wiped away her tears, a smile growing

"No, it was Sora."


	4. Old Friends And New

_"Kairi, Riku, Roxas, you three should patrol the worlds, and be sure Xehanort's threat has not risen."_ Yen Sid's words echoed in Riku's head. Absently, he looked back at Kairi and Roxas, who looked bored.

"A Dark Corridor would be so much easier-" Roxas began muttering

"And would corrupt your heart, Roxas. There's a reason the Organization had those cloaks. Kairi's the only one here who can resist the darkness, but even then it can't last long."

He then resumed steering the Highwind, painfully remembering that it was the same name for the raft they had made what seemed like so long ago. _He cared enough about our friendship to name this thing after our raft,_ Riku thought, _kept it even after I'd been such a jerk_. He chuckled softly at how he was still thrown off by how chivalrous Sora was.

A new world was approaching, one that looked a busy city. Kairi and Roxas were peering out through the glass, interested in this new world.

"I have a feeling we should go there." Roxas said. "I dunno what it is, but something is definitely saying we should land."

Something beeped on the control panel. It was a small sprite-image of Sora, walking to a sprite image of the new world. _Password?_ Hovered above the two.

Riku looked at Kairi, who shrugged. Roxas tried typing in something. _Password, please,_ The screen beeped again. Roxas tried again. _Password, Please_ Then, right below it

_ Do you need the hint? Yes or No. _Roxas typed in yes, and a question to remind Sora of the password, if he ever forgot it, sprang into pixelated existence: _Who is The Princess of YOUR Heart?_

Kairi blush was as red as her hair. Roxas smirked at her embarrassment, then typed in Kairi's name.

The sprite version of Sora then stood on the new world, holding his hands up to a blank line: _Name of world:|__Roxas turned to Riku and Kairi "What do you guys want to call it?"

Riku looked at the world, then said "Shibuya."

"Funny, I was-" Kairi said, holding a hand to her chin.

"thinking the same thing." Roxas finished her sentence. "That's... really, really weird... Oh well, Shibuya it is."

A computerized voice said "Now initiating landing sequence in Shibuya."

* * *

There was a large crowd, and instantly Roxas reached for his old Organization cloak, which he kept tucked away in a small bag in his jacket. He never liked large crowds or attention.

"Roxas, don't." Riku told him, raising a hand in warning. "That will only draw more attention. The better solution is to find somewhere people don't visit much." He found a semi-deserted street, and an even more deserted noodle shop. He wrinkled his nose at the nasty smell, but said "Okay then, that looks like a pretty okay spot to plan."

Kairi had her hand pinching her nose shut "You sure Riku?"

Roxas nodded in agreement, his collar zipped up, covering his nose and muffling his voice "It stinks here!"

"Oh come on, you'll get used to it eventually. Besides, it looks like they have some grub!"

Roxas and Kairi shrugged, and reluctantly followed Riku.

A bell ringed, signaling their entrance. Indeed, the place was mostly deserted except for two teens.

One was a young girl, about Kairi's age, with short black hair. Her eyes were hazel, and behind a pair of glasses. She had a green jacket with sleeves that stopped at about her elbows, a light blueish-gray skirt and black clothing beneath. Her shoes were flats, both earthy pink. Wrapped in her arms was a stuffed cat(or was it pig?).

Her supposed companion looked vaguely familiar to Riku. He was also fifteen or so, with orange hair spiked back. His eyes were a deep navy blue, and the rest of his face was barely seen between his spiked bangs and top, which had an extended collar. The top was mostly varying shades of purple, as was most of his clothes, with highlights of yellow or white. His shorts reversed the getup, being white with yellow and purple. An obnoxiously large set of indigo headphones covered his ears.

The girl looked up from her noodles, and smiled widely "Riku, is that you?"

"Riku, you know her?" Kairi looked at her friend confusedly. Riku shrugged "Never seen her in my life- oof!" The girl tackled Riku, then looked up and winked at him

"Have you forgotten me already, my knight in shining armor?" Riku blinked, then stammered "Sh-Shiki?" The girl smiled even more "So you haven't forgotten me, good." Riku gently pushed Shiki off of him "Why are you...?"

"Oh, this?" Shiki looked down at her outfit, then back at Riku with a smile "This is the real me, I guess you could say." her companion walked over, coldly extending his hand

"I'm Neku. Neku Sakuraba. You're from that Traverse Town place, right?" Riku smiled, and firmly shook Neku's hand

"Yeah, glad to see you guys came home. Say, where's Joshua and Beat?"

Neku jerked his hand away from Riku, and went back to his noodles. Shiki watched him for a little bit, and apologized "Sorry, he's still getting used to a few things. Joshua is back in the UG and we haven't seen much of Beat."

"What I wanna know is," Neku began, still looking away from Riku and company, jerking his chopsticks around like an accusing finger "Where's Captain Smiley-face? I thought you two were looking for each other. You still looking, or has he decided to spread his happy-happy-joy-joy-ness elsewhere?"

"He's 'bout as close to death you can get." Roxas said in perfect imitation of Neku's cold style.

There was a clatter. Neku had dropped his chopsticks. He was staring dead ahead now, eyes wide with horror.

"He'd... Sora... he'd never survive..." he whispered, absolutely terror-stricken. Shiki rushed over, and shook Neku's shoulder "Neku, don't worry! Sora... Sora couldn't be in..." she glanced back at Riku, Kairi, and Roxas. "You know!"

But Neku placed his fist on the table. Somewhere between gently and forceful. "He was just a kid!"

Shiki stood, and shook her head "Gosh, Neku. One moment you're barely getting along with him and a month later he's dead and you're acting like you knew him better than anyone else!"

"What are you two spouting about?" Riku finally interrupted the two. Neku looked back at them, his face shadowed by his hair and collar. He titled his head at Shiki, who nodded. He looked down, then at the small group

"We... We might just know where Sora is..."

* * *

Yayz for TWEWY! Funnily enough, I haven't played that game, and only learned of it when I found it was gonna be in KH:3D XD But what I know of the plot and characters I find very appealing. Sorry about being so late, I was intending one chapter a day, but I got a double-whammy of sidetracked and writer's block DX.

(6/26/12)Made a small edit: in the Reaper's Game, it's impossible to get erased on the first day unless you're very anti-social XD


	5. Confirmation

"Well Sora isn't quite dead, in case the two of you have forgotten." Roxas said coldly.

"How dead is he?" Neku asked.

"His body is comatose. His heart is merged with someone else's right now." Riku said with a shrug. "Kinda like the lights are on but no one's home."

Neku leaned back in his chair, a small sigh of relief escaping his cold exterior. "Well, that's a little better, but we won't know for sure unless-"

"Hey Phones, you lost your appetite?" A man, apparently the owner, in about his 40's came out from the kitchen of the restaurant. He lowered his sunglasses, and said "Oh, so you've brought some new friends?"

"Um, yeah, just friends!" Kairi said probably a little too fast. The man laughed "Hey, no worries, glad to have some business."

Neku placed some money on the counter "Can these guys have some noodles?"

The man swiped up the cash with an amused look "So you're taking may advice and learning to warm up, aren't ya Phones?"

Neku made an irritated growling noise. "They've lost a friend. just wanted to do something moderately acceptable by society."

The man laughed "'Kay Phones, whatever you say." he looked at Riku, Kairi, and Roxas from behind his sunglasses "I'm Sanae Hanekoma, but you three can call me Mr. H, most people do." he gave them a sad smile "Don't worry about your friend, I'm sure he's fine. Oh, and your names are?"

"I'm Roxas, he's Riku, and she's Kairi." Roxas said with a small smile.

"Well, you certainly have learned what Phones has been ignoring, Blondie." and Mr. H disappeared into the kitchen. "Blondie? Who the hell gives the nickname Blondie to a guy?" Roxas grumbled irritatingly.

"Well, we could ask Joshua if he's seen Sora." Shiki said with a shrug.

"Hmph." was Neku's only reply. "You really think Mr. Composer would just come in and personally tell us-"

"Tell you what, Neku?" Riku jumped at the familiar voice. He quickly turned around, finding Joshua standing in the doorway, texting aimlessly on his phone. Neku's reply was curt and callous

"Oh nothing, just if a friend of ours is in the Game."

Joshua laughed "So you're still not much of a social person. Oh well, you know what they say about leopards." he sat down at another cafe table, between the bar and Riku.

"Long time no see. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Kairi and Roxas." Kairi and Roxas both stiffened.

"B-but-"

"We haven't even _met_ you!"

Joshua laughed again

"Oh, I know a lot about the people here in Shibuya, regardless of weather or not I know them personally. In fact, I came here to say hello to my favorite proxy," Neku made more of an effort to ignore Joshua "you three, and to check in on my Producer, see if our latest batch are playing fairly."

he then looked about the cafe "Hmm, Hanekoma must be busy. Anyways, to answer the big question, I am absolutely positive that Sora is not in the Reaper's Game. He isn't from Shibuya, and he's not even bona fide dead." he texted some more on his cellphone, "Sora will be fine, all you need to do is find a way to separate those two. I'm sure it'll be easy once you have the theory down."

"Jeez, and I thought DiZ was detached when about talking about hearts..." Roxas muttered

"Ah yes, you're his former Nobody." Joshua looked at Roxas through his bangs "I've always found Nobodies to be quite an anomaly, and it's nice seeing someone who knows what it's like."

Roxas, red-faced and furious, looked on the verge of an outburst. This caused Joshua chuckle "Sorry, I'm just not very used to being on this level with people. Riku, I trust you can lead them somewhere else, because this world hasn't been affected by Xehanort's threat yet, and I don't have any idea on how to get Sora back. There's Heartless, but I have people who can take care of them-"

"So you're using Players as your defense system?" Neku sharply barked.

"Yes, but I'll call you, Shiki, Rhyme, and Beat if it gets out of hand. So far the Players have been doing a very good job with handling the Heartless."

Joshua pocketed his phone, and started leaving "I have business to attend to-"

"Weren't you going to check in on Mr H?" Shiki asked. Joshua stopped. "I can always come back later," he said with a shrug "It's not like he has a terminal condition or anything. Hey Riku, when you see Sora again, tell him I said hi."

and after crossing the threshold, Joshua vanished.

"Well, there you have it." Neku told Riku, Kairi, and Roxas "Sora isn't in the Game, so you can forget my little panic episode. If Joshua says he'll be fine, Sora will most likely be fine."

"What do you mean 'most likely'? Of course Sora will be fine!" Shiki slapped Neku's head. Neku gave her an irritated glare, but nothing more.

"Well, you heard Joshua," Kairi sighed "There was no point in coming here. Roxas, your gut feeling was off-"

"No, we had a reason for coming here. I think Sora missed his friends." Roxas smiled. "I can still feel him in my heart. The feeling telling me to come here kinda dissolved away when we saw Neku and Shiki." he lowered his head, softly adding "I think we'll always have this bond, since we used to be one."

"It was nice seeing you two again, buh-bye." Riku and company started leaving before Neku yelled "Hey! Remember I bought you guys some noodles with my own hard-earned Yen!"

Riku laughed, waving behind him "We'll pay it off eventually. Open your heart some more Neku, don't be such a stranger!"

and the three laughed at Neku's angry outbursts as they headed back to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

Sorry about the late update! my Muse has been caught with a nasty case of writers block the past couple days. Hope I got the TWEWY stuff right... I don't know much about the game -_-*


	6. Return

Most residents of the Mysterious Tower, meanwhile, were straining every thought they had on separating Sora and Ven's hearts. The theory was simple: just split the hearts, they were two separate entities, right?

It wasn't so simple.

Ventus had joined Sora at one of the worst times, while Sora's heart was still growing and developing. The two had blended together easier than unfixed chalk pastels. With Roxas and Xion, they had emerged when Sora was older and had a better sense of self, so they left without a hitch. But Ventus and Sora's hearts were so close it was hard to tell where the line used to be.

But everyone could only come up with one answer: just attempt to split their hearts at the risk of losing them both.

"Master Aqua," Yen Sid began "do you believe you could-"

"No." Aqua's response was flat. "I don't want to be responsible for this."

Ventus absently stroked Sora's hair. "Aqua, you might have to-"

"There's another way! I am not attempting something so risky!" then Aqua sighed "Why are you trusting me to do it? I tried saving Terra and he became a monster-"

"TERRA WOULD NEVER ACT LIKE THAT AQUA!" Ventus yelled at her. "You _know_ that Terra would _never_... he'd never..." Ventus trailed off, trying to convince himself that the truth wasn't there. His sigh moments later signaled he had failed.

"Aqua, I am sorry, but I can conceive no other way." Yen Sid sounded regretful "You are the only Keyblade Master here who knows Ventus well enough." he then held a hand to his chin "But we also need someone who knows Sora..."

"I do..." Xion said quietly. Yen Sid inclined his head, willing her to speak "I was originally made of Roxas and Sora's memories, but I've retained enough of my own memories to be able to exist as myself. Anyways, I think I can tell who's who..."

Yen Sid bowed his head in brief thought "Very well then, Xion, you shall help Master Aqua-"

"I am NOT doing this!" Aqua protested as Ventus positioned himself in front of her. "I don't want to-"

Lea suddenly burst into laughter.

"Lea, this isn't funny!" Aqua chastised him.

"I know, I know!" Lea threw his hands up "But I'm just saying that I'm finding this really hilarious!"

"How is this funny?"

Lea's smirk was insufferable to Aqua. "See, since I used to be a Nobody, I know a thing or two about being emotionless. Right now you're losing yourself in your emotion. That's only gonna make this worse for them. Unless you can detach yourself, your chances of success are pretty low."

Aqua looked a little startled, then looked at Ventus. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I really, _really,_ don't want to hurt you..."

Ven nodded. "Aqua, you won't hurt me at all. I trust that you can do the best job that can be done."

Xion walked up to Aqua "Don't worry so much. Well, yes you should worry, but you're not in this alone."

And that's when Aqua set herself in firm resolve to separate Ven and Sora. "Okay, but in advance I am sorry for anything bad that happens..." She held Rainfell towards her friend, Xion placing her hand on the hilt.

Ventus stiffened and gasped when the beam pierced his heart. He was jerking slightly, but the movement was rigid. Aqua bit her lip upon hearing Ven's vague gasps of agony.

"A...Aqua... Any... Time now...!"

Aqua blinked, then nodded and closed her eyes. Silence passed in tantalizing seconds, both Aqua and Xion with concentration at their max. Occasionally one would shake their head, the other nodding. A voiceless communication between the two.

Sora's body gained a slight golden aura, and began twitching. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy rushed over, glee at it's purest lighting their faces. Ventus glanced over, and grimaced a smile.

"Aqua... Aqua it's... working!" Aqua nodded slightly. Xion smiled. "I can really do some good in this world..."

Aqua disconnected her Keyblade from Ven's heart, the task complete. Ventus slumped to the ground, splayed like a corpse.

"VEN!" Aqua knelt by him and gently touched his hand. Ven groaned "Aqua... could ya... could ya help me up..?"

As Aqua helped Ventus stand, Donald excitedly cried "He's waking up!" Aqua, Ventus leaning against her, walked over to Sora.

The brunette was moaning softly, shifting his head side to side. "Roxas... Ven... bye... AGH!" Sora sat bolt upright screaming, causing everyone to snap back. Sora panted for a few moments before staring confusedly at his hands gripping the bed sheet. Then, his frown vanishing into a smile, he ran his hands through his hair, up and down his body. He laughed giddily, then tackled Ventus "YOU DID IT!" he yelled "You did it!"

"Sora!" Sora quickly let go of Ventus and held Donald and Goofy like a pair of stuffed animals "Donald! Goofy!" Sora refused to let them go when they laughed in protest, only smiling and crying tears of joy. When he finally let go, he looked around like a curious puppy. His smile vanished.

"W-where's Kairi? Where's Riku? And... and I expected Roxas to be with you... um... ah-"

"Xion."

"Yeah...sorry."

"It's alright. Roxas, Riku and Kairi are out patrolling the worlds right now. Sorry, but you missed them..."

Sora's shoulders sank. "Oh." he then flipped back to happy-mode and leaped out of bed "I'll keep a lookout!" he yelled vibrantly, and he climbed up to the attic to gain access to the roof.

Ventus blinked. "Well... That was... um..."

"Random, yep." Lea finished Ven's awkward sentence "He's that kinda kid."

Ventus shrugged, and backed away from Aqua. "I think I'll join him." he said softly, feeling unease in his brotherly instinct.

"Ven." Aqua called softly "Are you okay?"

Ven looked back and smiled. "Of course, but I think I should check in on Sora. I mean, this isn't something you just get used to instantly."

After Ven had left, Lea scoffed "Yeah, well you've apparently forgotten who he is."

* * *

And I have brought Sora back! HE'S ALIIIIVVVVVEEEEEE! XD I was originally intending for him to stay de- I mean, in a coma for almost the whole thing, but I grew impatient. So yeah, there's a emotional bro-to-bro(That's how I see Sora and Ven) talk next chapter, if you haven't guessed, blah... blah... blah... _review..._ blah... Hm, I need to get my echo fixed XD.


	7. Doubts

Ventus had a little trouble navigating through the stacks of books in Yen Sid's attic, but managed to get onto the roof. Sora was staring out into the distance, his earlier smile no longer home.

Ventus could feel his thoughts, subtle as they were:

insecurity,

loneliness,

even depression.

"Are you alright?" Sora jumped, then looked back at Ven "Oh, didn't hear you come up!" he smiled. Ventus sat next to him "Sora, you seem a little off."

"Oh I'm fine, I just miss Kairi and Riku. Nice sunset, isn't it?"

Ventus went with it, deciding to gain Sora's trust before advancing "Yeah, it is nice."

"I wonder what Roxas would think. He told me about how he'd eat Sea-Salt Ice Cream with his friends after most of his missions. He said that Axel would always call those moments 'the icing on the cake'..."

Ven smiled "Sounds nice. Heh, me, Terra, and Aqua would come out on clear nights in the Land of Departure and watch the stars shoot across the sky... " Sora nodded in agreement "Yeah, it's great taking in those simple pleasures."

And they sat there, looking at the stars, the twilit grounds.

"Sora... really, you sound... sad." Sora blinked, then tucked his knees in a little closer "I said I'm fine, Ven."

"You don't sound like it."

Sora was resting his arms and head on his knees now, curled up. "Ven, I'm _fine_-"

"Sora, we've been together for over a decade. Please stop lying..."

Sora's eyes grew teary, and he resigned.

"I... I just feel so hollow now." he held his hand to his heart "Without you, without Roxas, without Xion... I feel so incomplete. It's like someone ripped away who I am." he rubbed away his tears "I'm nothing but a sham."

"You're not a sham Sora!" Ventus gasped, appalled by what he said.

"Yes I am. I'm practically a Replica!" Sora's voice rose temporarily. He then gestured his hand to Ven "I'm a Replica of you, Ven. Your heart influenced mine so much that we're almost indistinguishable! I'm a copy. I'm not Sora, I'm you..."

Ventus sidled closer "Sora, you may be so much like me, but we're still our own separate hearts. Besides, you have a Keyblade-"

"Not anymore..." Sora curled up again as his tears finally flowed over "It's abandoned me..."

Ven gasped, then held Sora's shoulder "Oh Sora..."

"When I gave your heart back, I knew the Keyblade would leave too. My ability to wield a Keyblade left the moment your heart was gone." He curled up tighter "I'm useless now..."

Ven shook his head "No, you're not useless!"

Sora continued "Xehanort might still come back for me, so you guys will have to prance around my every step to make sure I'm not taken. I don't even have any other skills to offer than the ones I've lost." he pushed Ventus away from him. Sora then scooted closer to the edge

"I wonder how easy it would be to set this up as an accident..." he whispered.

Ventus grabbed his shoulder again. "Sora, I know what you're thinking and it is the most vile thought in all the worlds. You've saved my life, and I'm not gonna let you throw yours away."

Sora looked at Ven, still crying, far more broken than a hero should be. "I'm just a useless fake now, what life is there to be thrown away?"

Ven dragged Sora closer to him and held the boy tight. "No, you still have friends. You're useful to them. Think of how we would feel if we lost you. Kairi was a wreck and you weren't even really dead, just to provide an example." Sora at first tried pulling away, but then clung to Ventus, pouring out his woes.

Ven stroked Sora's hair, whispering to him "Let it out... let it all out..."

Minutes later, Sora whispered "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Hmm?"

Sora repeated it "It was you. You were the one who helped save me from the darkness. I... I heard a voice say 'I won't let you hurt him!' and a warm light..."

Ven nodded. "Yes, that was me. I wasn't going to let Xehanort treat you the same way he treated me."

Sora laughed "And ya know... earlier that was the second time you've saved me, I owe you-"

"Nothing."

"But-"

"You owe me nothing, but I owe you so much more." Ventus gently pushed Sora away, and summoned his Keyblade. He cleared his throat, and began in a proud voice

"In your hand, take this Key." Sora looked confused as Ventus extend his Keyblade to him "So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be." Ventus smiled, and dropped his voice to a tender and encouraging whisper "And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Sora stared at Ventus and his Keyblade for several moments.

"Go on, take it." Ventus held his Keyblade out a little more. He blinked, then laughed "Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't grow up with a Master!" he shrugged his shoulders "Well, just take it."

Sora reluctantly took Ven's Keyblade. There was a flash, and the Kingdom Key appeared in it's place. Sora's face lit up with disbelief and happiness. He looked at his Keyblade, then at Ventus, who had reacquired his and placed it in his lap. Tears of joy streaked down Sora's face, and he pushed himself into Ventus, arms wrapped around the young man.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" he sobbed breathlessly. Ventus only smiled, and held Sora close.

Below, everyone else had been listening in on Ven and Sora smiled. Things were finally going right.

* * *

Yes! Writer's block is going away! And before you go flaming everyone else for eavesdropping on something so personal, it's not their fault Yen Sid's Tower doesn't have any windows XD


	8. The City of Bells

"So where to next Riku?" Kairi asked as the Highwind wandered aimlessly through the Lanes Between. Riku took a look at the map.

"There." he pointed to a dot that signified an unknown world "I know it's new, but we need to check everywhere we can."

"Of course," Roxas sighed "Because we can't go anywhere familiar."

"It's closest, I don't want to use up our hyper drive. Besides, new opportunities, and stuff... I guess..." from the uncertain warble in Riku's voice, it was clear Riku wasn't used to being in such a position.

"Riku, it's approaching. How about you name it?"

Riku looked back at the world and felt his heart do a loop-de-loop. It was a world that had previously been in slumber.

La Cite De Cloches.

After overcoming initial shock, Riku quickly typed in the name, and prepared for... well, whatever awaited them.

* * *

After landing Riku brought Kairi and Roxas to a secluded alleyway.

"Okay, listen up," he whispered "I've been here, and I don't know if anything's changed or not. I just want you two to follow my lead and not do anything stupid, okay? Things can get dangerous." they nodded. Roxas reached for his cloak again, but Riku slapped his wrist.

"OW! What was that for?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? That cloak just brings out suspicion and unwanted attention, okay?" Riku sighed, then lead them out of the alley. He stopped them and said one more thing "Oh yeah, whatever you do, don't say you're a gypsy." Kairi and Roxas confusedly nodded. _Now let's see... where's the square?_ Riku, Kairi and Roxas following behind, made his way through the twisted streets. He knew they were close when he heard a voice he hoped he'd never hear again.

"...find that blasted gypsy girl, could you just do that one simple task, Captain?"

Riku peered around a corner into the square, Kairi and Roxas also looking.

"Just as I figured... this place has reverted back to how it was..." he whispered when he saw Judge Frollo leave the square.

"He... I feel so much darkness in that one man..." Kairi whispered fearfully, backing away into Roxas and Riku.

"His name is Frollo. Kairi, I want you to stay away from him because you're right: he has no light left in his heart."

He smiled a little when he saw the Captain of the guard, Pheobus, head inside Notre Dame Cathedral. "Okay, let's go."

"Where? That big castle?" Riku laughed at Roxas's lack of experience "Not a castle, it's called a cathedral, but yeah, that's where we're heading."

* * *

Inside, Kairi instantly laughed and reached her arms out to the vast expanse of architecture

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" she smiled at Riku "Why didn't you tell us this place was so amazing?" she dashed around, reveling in the beauty and serenity of Notre Dame Cathedral. She stopped in the light of the largest stained glass window. "I wonder how long it took to make that..." she closed her eyes "I feel so safe here..."

Roxas enjoyed Notre Dame, but it barely showed. But he agreed with Kairi, there was a safe presence here.

Suddenly that calm air broke

"Good work Captain, now arrest her!" Riku pulled Kairi into a shadowed area, while Roxas suddenly sat at one of the pews and pretended to pray. Frollo approached Pheobus and Esmeralda while Riku, Kairi, and Roxas watched carefully. Pheobus whispered something to Esmeralda. She glared.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

_Don't, Pheobus please don't..._ Riku hoped.

Pheobus turned to Frollo "I can't, she's claimed sanctuary."

"The drag her out and-"

"She claimed sanctuary." Roxas stood, bringing up his Keyblade as if it had been sitting by his side. "You can't touch her." Riku silently facepalmed. _He's gonna get us all killed!_

Frollo looked at Roxas, then turned and left. "Very well then, but keep in mind that gypsies don't do well inside stone walls... Pheobus, come. We have business to attend to."

Pheobus nodded, and looked at Esmeralda one last time before leaving.

Roxas walked over to the gypsy woman, asking "Hey, are you okay? That Frollo guy, he didn't give you too much trouble, did he?" Esmeralda smiled "I'm fine, thanks to you. Your name is?"

"He's Roxas," Riku said as he and Kairi came over as well "I'm Riku, and she's Kairi."

"Are you gypsies too? If that's so, you've come at the worst time possible-"

"Oh no! We're not gypsies! We're just travelers from out of town. Passing through." Kairi explained. Esmeralda smiled "Well, gypsy or not, I owe Roxas my thanks. By the way, I'm Esmeralda."

Riku nodded. "And the guy in the armor was Pheobus, right?" Esmeralda looked a little surprised, then confirmed "Why yes, he's the new Captain of the Guard. how did you-?"

"I've heard about him..." Riku looked back at the doorway "Good old Pheobus..." he murmured.

There was a clang. Riku, Kairi, and Roxas instantly bared their Keyblades at the supposed intruder.

All they caught was a shadowy figure dashing away to the bell towers of Notre Dame.  
"After him!" Roxas lead the group towards the runaway.

Soon, Riku was the only one in Notre Dame Cathedral.

"That couldn't be... Quasimodo, could it?" he asked to the emptiness before joining the pursuit.

* * *

I know KH3D used HBoND, but it was kinda... narmy. It's a bittersweet world for me, but hey, at least it got in!


	9. Ambush

It took a good while to climb the steps, and by the time Riku caught up with Roxas and Kairi, both Quasimodo and Esmeralda were gone.

"Just missed them." Roxas said with a shrug.

"Yeah, though I think we're done here. Esmeralda is safe and out of the cathedral now." Kairi told Riku.

Riku took a look around Quasimodo's "room" for lack of a better term. He shook his head.

"No, we're not done yet. We need to take down Frollo. His prejudice has ruled this world for too long." Kairi laughed sadly

"You know, that's exactly what Sora would say." Riku nodded "Well, someone needs to fill that void. Mr. Moody certainly won't." Roxas stuck his tongue out at Riku for that last remark. "Aw come on, you know you're not the peppiest person around."

"Well neither are you, Mr. Anti-Hero." Roxas responded curtly as he began walking back downstairs.

* * *

Outside, Riku realized they had no means of finding Frollo. "Okay, where to search first-"

"Hey! Weren't you those kids back there?" the group turned to find an armor-less Pheobus approaching them. "Yeah, now that I think about it you were that guy who stood up for her."

"Um, yes, I did. You are-?'

"Pheobus, ex-Captain of the Guard."

"Ex-?"

"I've decided to resign. I've had enough of Frollo."

Riku nodded "Well, we've had enough too. Got any ideas where to find him?" Pheobus shook his head "No, but I do know where he'll strike next: the Court of Miracles."

"Then we just need to find it, right?" Kairi asked. "No, it's not that easy. The place has been hidden for over 20 years." Pheobus frowned "Which means we have an even less chance of getting to Esmeralda before Frollo."

"Frollo knows where she is?" Quasimodo gasped as he emerged from the shadows. "Yes, and we don't."

The hunchback thought for a moment, then brought out a small charm "That might not be so." It was small, a cross in the center of two blue strings with another small cross of to the upper right. "Look, that's the cathedral, that's the Seine, and that-"

"Is the Court of Miracles. Quasi, you're a genius." Riku finished his sentence.

* * *

"EWW! I'm not going down there!" Kairi squealed when she saw the sewage in the route to the Court of Miracles. Riku rolled his eyes, smiling vaguely "Fine, you can stay here, keep an eye out for Frollo. Now you won't get your fancy little shoes dirty."

Kairi huffed in annoyance, but sat on the steps anyways.

"Riku," Roxas began "You sure that's a good idea?" Riku shrugged "She can hide, and can definitely hold her own in a battle. She'll be fine." He suddenly stopped and shuddered. "Eurgh! Slime in my shoes! _Slime in my shoes!_"

"Oh grow up." Roxas sighed.

The group continued in silence for several moments. "Seems a little quiet..." Quasimodo whispered. Roxas and Riku summoned their Keyblades. "Yeah," Pheobus agreed "we should've run into something by now-" the torch blew out.

"Well just great- UMPH!" Roxas's remark was cut short.

"Roxas?-Ah!" Pheobus was gone.

"Guys? Whoa!" Quasi.

"Show yourself coward!" Riku yelled, brandishing his Keyblade. He had spent almost an entire year fighting blindfolded, so this was nothing new. He felt someone creeping up on him and tried wiping their feet away.

It failed, only resulting in Riku falling face-first into the sludge. He quickly got up, wiping away the grime "I said show yourself!-OW!" his arms were twisted behind him and bound, a coarse gag tied over his mouth.

"MMMPPHHH!" Riku was furious at being beat so easily.

A few eerie torches lit up. "Ah, a couple of spies huh?" a gypsy sneered "Too bad you won't live to tell the tale!" the group laughed as they raised the group on their shoulders and began bringing them deeper into their lair.

Roxas glared at Riku, who only shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'Hey, at least we didn't bring Kairi.'

They were tossed onto what at first seemed to be a stage. When Roxas looked up and saw the nooses, he gave Riku a death glare to end all death glares. A growl of pure rage managed to get past the gag. Riku didn't have any other time to respond before they were roughly jerked onto their feet. Quasi and Pheobus were first to have the nooses tightened around their necks. Roxas, meanwhile, stamped on Riku's foot in more obvious hatred and blame. Riku and Roxas were so busy getting angry at each other they didn't notice that the speech was coming to an end.

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO HANG!" Both Riku and Roxas jumped at the yell. They looked away as the trigger was pulled-

"Stop!" they looked back

"Mphermda!" they all exclaimed. Esmeralda clambered onto the gallows, and began undoing Pheobus and Quasimodo's bonds "These people aren't spies!" she freed Riku and Roxas "They're friends!"

Roxas rubbed his wrists "Thanks." Esmeralda winked with a kind smile "Consider it even now."

"We came to warn you! Frollo's coming with a thousand men!" Pheobus cried to the crowd, who gasped and began scrambling to pack everything they could before leaving.

"Thank you, we couldn't have even guessed he was coming without you." Esmeralda said, hugging Pheobus. "Oh don't thank me." Pheobus shoved Quasimodo in front of him "Thank him,"

"He's the one who figured out the map." Riku added. "We wouldn't have been able to find this place-"

"Nor would I!" Keyblades bared, Riku and Roxas whirled around to find Frollo and his army entering the Court of Miracles. People panicked, but no one panicked more than Riku.

"KAIRI!" sitting bound and gagged behind Frollo was Kairi, fear making her eyes wide.

Riku, ignoring every sense of the word 'strategy' or 'caution', dashed at Frollo screaming "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU-" he was snapped back by one of Frollo's men. Frollo smirked, and ran his hand along Kairi's cheek "What was that? I don't believe I heard you properly."

Riku started yelling with fury before a quick blow to the back of his head knocked him out cold.

"Miku!" Kairi whimpered.

Roxas, who had been doing a pretty good job of holding back the tin-plated idiots, saw that he was the only one left, dismissed his Keyblade and held his hands in surrender.

As they were led away, Frollo laughed "We're having a little bonfire in the square, and you're all invited!"

* * *

"Sora," Yen Sid began "I am sensing Kairi, Riku, and Roxas are in grave danger. Go, find them, and bring them back. We cannot afford to lose a single candidate for the Seven Lights."

Sora nodded "So where's the Highwind?"

"They took it." Lea said with a shrug. Ventus instantly brightened up

"Oh who needs a Gummiship when you could do this!" he slapped his armor, and one flash of light later was fully suited up. Everyone followed him when he dashed outside, and gaped when he transformed his Keyblade into some kind of skateboard-flying-machine.

"Wow! So cool!" Sora gasped, amazed at the lost technique Ventus displayed. He then slapped one of his shoulder pads, another blinding light absorbing him.

Sora's armor was silver, blue, and gold. There were two, short, crown-like prongs on either side of his head, but other than that the Keyblade armor looked mostly like Ven's.

"Aw man!_ THIS IS SO COOL!_" Sora squealed with joy. He then tossed his Keyblade upward, and in a flash it came right back down as what looked like a wind-surfer.

Ven got out of his own armor, causing Sora to hesitate "Ven? Aren't ya coming?"

Ventus shook his head. "Nah. First off, I am NEVER leaving Aqua again. Second, you need to grow a little more on your own. We won't always be there, so you should learn how to rely on your own strength."

Sora's helmet tilted a little, like he was gaping in surprise, then nodded. Sora whooped in elation as he zoomed off to find his friends.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updating, it took me awhile how to figure out how to get a good representation of the movie with KH characters thrown in. And not to mention I wanted to tie in the reintroducing of Sora to our little gang. Oh well ;P  
Yes, I know I got lazy with Sora's armor, but I honestly don't like designing complex things. It hurts my head Xc


	10. Rescue

"Riku, come on! You have to get up NOW!" Roxas shook Riku's limp body, fearfully glancing back every now and then. "RIKU!"

Riku bolted awake, gasping. "Kairi? Where's Kairi-"

"I can't get our cage open!" Riku looked at Roxas incredulously. Then he yelled "YOU HAVE A KEYBLADE YOU IDIOT!" Riku pushed Roxas aside as he got up and aimed his Keyblade at the lock on their cage's door. The beam entered the lock, but there was no click. It faded away moments later.

"Roxas, where's Kairi?" Riku harshly yelled at him. Roxas looked away, then pointed behind Riku. Riku blinked, then followed Roxas's hand.

"KAIRI!" he screamed, throwing himself against the cold metal. Kairi was bound to a stake next to Esmeralda. "Riku, help!"

Riku frustratedly tried opening the lock again, which he now noted was a light lavender-ish silver. "Open you stupid lock!" he hissed.

"Riku, I don't think the Keyblade can open it-"

"It's the stinking _KEYBLADE!_ It can and it **will**!" again and again the Keyblade's beam entered the lock and flickered away. "Come on! _Come on!_"

After several attempts, Riku unsummoned his Keyblade and slumped to the floor. "It's not working..." he then brought it back and slammed it against the metal. It bent, but not enough for it to be an effective means of getting out.

Riku leaned against his prison, doing his best to hide his shame. "First Sora... Now Kairi..." He sat there, numb to the world. "...Death!..." rang around in his ears and lingered like poison. "Sora... Kairi..." he repeated sorrowfully. Kairi started screaming for help, and that's when Roxas dashed beside Riku.

"Kairi! Don't worry we'll help you!" He banged against the cage, doing little more than slightly bending it. "Riku come on! I can't do this alone!" Roxas suddenly stopped. "That's..." he whispered, awestruck "Riku it's...!" Riku raised his head and gasped

"_SORA?_"

Swinging down from the highest bells of Notre Dame was the familiar bell ringer, along with the spiky-haired hero that all had thought to be lost. They both landed on the platform, undid Kairi and Esmeralda's bonds, and fended off the guards that came to stop them.

Sora was wielding his Keyblade one handed, the other keeping Kairi on his shoulder. He was fighting hard, but eventually became surrounded.

"Hey Quasi where's that- OH _COME ON_!" Sora briefly stopped when he realized that Quasimodo had continued to get Esmeralda to safety without him. He shook his head, and began backing away from the guards. He stopped at the edge, spears aimed at him and Kairi from every angle.

Frollo, glaring at the sudden hero, approached.

"I do hope you know you're interfering with _justice_." the elderly man spat.

Sora laughed

"Justice? _Justice?_ Is that what you call this?" he held his Keyblade at him "This isn't justice. _Justice_ is when everyone gets a fair trial-"

Quasimodo called from the top of the cathedral "SANCTUARY!"

"-_Justice_ is when no one gets hurt unless they deserve it-"

"SANTCUARY!"

"-_Justice_ doesn't involve your twisted prejudices and desires!"

"SANCTUARY!"

Sora then back-flipped off the stage, adding "By the way: you DO NOT hurt my girlfriend and get away with it!" he swiped away a few guards as he ran over to Riku and Roxas.

"Riku were you CRAZY?" Riku didn't notice Sora's scolding and breathlessly whispered "Sora I thought-"

"Yes, yes, yes! I was pretty much dead, I get that, but you've gotten yourself in a bigger pickle!" Sora then peered at the lock "Hmm, never figured I'd see one of these again."

"What is it?" Roxas asked. Sora pulled out a small key-shaped device and inserted it. "I call it a sleeping keyhole. These things are one of the sparse items that can't be opened by the Keyblade, and are only found in the Realm of Sleep." the device then sprouted a panel with sliding tiles, which Sora began to rearrange "I guess this carried over because this place used to be sleeping, and someone mistook it for an ordinary lock. Now... move that to the left...up then right... do some stuff here... got it!" The lock vanished, its prisoners released.

"Now, to the battle-" Roxas was cut short by Sora "They can handle it. Let me just do one thing." he unlocked Pheobus's cage. Pheobus climbed on top of it and began a rousing speech

"For years Frollo has ransacked our towns,"

Sora dryly added "Yep,"

"persecuted our people,"

"Pretty much,"

"and now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! WILL WE ALLOW IT?"

"NO!" The crowd roared, and soon the imprisoned gypsies were being freed left and right.

"And that should do it. We can get going now." Sora said. Riku spluttered "B-but they won't-"

"'Course they can. Their hearts will show them the right way."

"How do you know things will turn out right?"

Sora wasn't listening, now looking at the molten metal the poured out of Notre Dame "That's new."

"SORA! We have a full-blown war going on here!" Riku shook Sora's free shoulder. Sora took Riku's hand off of him and held Kairi in a bridal carry, her head resting limply against him. Sora leaned his head close to hers, looking worried. "I hope Kairi's okay..."

"SORA!" Riku and Roxas groaned. Sora gave them an annoyed glare "Guys, it'll work out, trust me." He then looked at Notre Dame expectantly "...3...2...1!"

There was a falling figure along with a scream that was unmistakably Frollo's. Sora then triumphantly smiled back at Riku and Roxas "Now we can leave." and he began making his way to the Highwind.

* * *

Sora placed Kairi in one of the Gummiship's chairs, still limp and unconscious. He knelt by her, holding her hand.

"Come on Kairi... You can't give up now." he pleaded. Riku put in the coordinates for autopilot to follow, then joined Sora.

"I'm sorry... I..."

"It's okay Riku... you... you couldn't have seen this coming..." and that's when Riku realized Sora was crying.

Sora stood, and wrapped his arms around Kairi, holding her close and running his hand through her hair. "Kairi, please. Don't give up now, not when we're so close..."

Roxas suddenly got up from his seat and went below, tugging his already high collar higher. Riku reluctantly followed, giving Sora a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Sora sat in the chair, cradling Kairi and softly mourning for her passing. "Kairi, I am so sorry..."

But then Sora stopped.

He listened closely, and found that Kairi was shallowly breathing. His sorrow melted into joy, and he began gently shaking Kairi "Kairi. Kairi, you're safe now..."

Kairi's eyes flickered open

"...Sora...?"

Sora then held on to her even tighter "Yes, it's me Kairi." Kairi closed her eyes again, whispering

"I knew you'd come back..."

"I always do..."

and the two ended up falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Daaaw for the SoKai. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this!


	11. A Festive Date

After it had been a little too silent in the cockpit upstairs, Riku decided he'd go check on Sora. At first, he was scared of Sora's limp figure, but then realized the boy was only sleeping. _How anyone can sleep like that after- oh...!_ Riku was pleasantly surprised to find that Kairi was alright too. He gently ruffled Sora's hair, chuckling "Even after an entire year asleep you're such a sleepyhead..."

Sora smiled even more, and curled around Kairi. "Love ya... Kairi..." he mumbled. This caused Riku to laugh again. He couldn't help it, they were adorable together, even in sleep.

A small beep called his attention. "Riku," King Mickey's squeaky voice came from a communications device "We've made a small change in plans. Yen Sid feels that you guys should continue to take a look around. We can't tell if Xehanort is still looking for his 13th vessel, and a little more looking around for Heartless and trouble won't hurt anyone." Riku clicked a button "Okay then, Mickey."

"Has Sora found you guys yet?"

"He has. Sleeping with Kairi right now." a few moment's later when the words sunk in, he hastily added "N-not in a bad way, they're just curled up like puppies."

Mickey laughed. "You guys take care now!" and the speaker fizzled.

Riku absently brushed some dust off the map of the worlds. "So where to next?"

"How about there? Looks a lot more sunny." Riku jumped, finding that Roxas had silently pulled up next to him. Indeed, the castle and it's surrounding area looked much more welcoming than La Cite De Cloches had. Like the sun could never stop shining there.

"That's an odd suggestion for you, Roxas-"

"Hey, if I were Kairi I'd want something or place happy right now. Nearly dying a horrifying death is not the most pleasant of things." Riku felt a little bad now, as he kept forgetting that Roxas could very well feel. He had developed his own heart, after all.

"Well then, an sunny place like that deserves a sunny name." Riku typed in _The Sunlit Kingdom_.

* * *

Kairi was dragging Sora around every little place in the festive town, going "ooh!" and "Ah!" and "Look at this!" and "Aww!". Sora didn't seem to mind it that much though, as if knowing Kairi was happy was all he needed to be happy as well. Riku and Roxas enjoyed the festivities as well, but remained subtly behind Kairi and Sora, both deciding Kairi and Sora should get a nice first date without any distractions.

Kairi stopped at a mosaic of a royal family. "Wow! That's beautiful!"

"I know right?" came an enthusiastic reply. The girl was a little older than Kairi with golden hair that, even braided, reached down past her back. Her green eyes had a playful spark that glimmered even more when she smiled.

"I really like what they did with the eyes. There's so much feeling in them." the girl extended her hand "By the way, I'm Rapunzel." While Kairi and her new friend chatted away, Sora looked at the baby in the mural, then Rapunzel. There was something familiar... he just couldn't quite place what it was.

"Really upbeat, isn't she?" Roxas sighed. "Why can't we meet someone who acts, oh, I dunno, _normal_?" Sora rolled his eyes and playfully punched Roxas on the shoulder "We've been meeting normal people, dummy." Roxas laughed "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend right now?"

Sora blushed "I-I am! I-um- mean I-I'm just t-trying not to be too clingy."

"So who's spiky-hair over there?" Rapunzel asked Kairi.

"He's my boyfriend, Sora." Kairi then raised her voice "Hey Sora!" and instantly like an obedient puppy Sora came rocketing over "What's up Kairi?" Kairi hugged him "Just wanted to see my favorite guy." Sora hugged Kairi back, "Well I wanted to see my favorite gal anyways." Rapunzel sighed "Aww! You two are so _cute_ together!"

"Hey um, Blondie, how about we move on? You know, so much more-"

"Oh Eugene! This is Kairi and Sora!" Eugene was older then Rapunzel, but not by too much, with brown hair and eyes. He had the classic, strapping look of your standard hero...or thief.

"Well, nice to meet you two. Anyways, I found a chalk drawing area that's-"

"Drawing? _Ooh! Show me where it is!_" And Rapunzel dragged Eugene along wherever he directed with the fullest enthusiasm of a crazy fangirl.

"Chalk drawing, that sounds interesting. How about we go check it out, Sora?"

Sora smiled, and linked arms with Kairi "Hey, why not?"

* * *

It took little time to find the drawings, and even less to grab a small pack of chalk and start coloring the street.

Sora drew a pretty okay portrait of Kairi, but the portrait Kairi drew of Sora was absolutely stunning. She had somehow managed to capture the laughter in his eyes, each individual spike of hair had character, and his smile held and radiance and sweetness that held your heart.

"Well, I guess I know one thing that people can do better than me." he laughed, slightly embarrassed. Kairi only smiled and kissed Sora on the cheek "That doesn't mean anything bad, Sora. You're still amazing."

She then began drawing another picture, while Sora looked over and found Rapunzel scribbling away, looking focused.

"Jeez Rapunzel, how many shades of purple are you gonna use?" Eugene laughed.  
"Oh I don't know, maybe 50, maybe 25. It all just depends on what it takes to bring out my artistic vision." Rapunzel replied, exchanging one worn out stub of chalk with another. Sora found, through his aching jaw muscles, that he couldn't stop smiling. Everywhere was a warmth and care that refused to leave anyone alone.

Sora found that even Riku and Roxas was smiling a lot more than usual, and were actually partaking in a drawing or two-

"There, finished."

Kairi's drawing was absolutely amazing. The Drawing-Sora had a handsome, yet quirky smile, as he extended a Paopu fruit to Drawing-Kairi, who was smiling with such love and joy that it seemed almost impossible to contain in artwork. There was such a tender and pure love in each stroke of chalk.

"For you," she said, nestling closer to Sora, who only sat there in shocked appreciation. He looked at both his portrait selves. _Am I... Am I really like that?_ he thought. He felt that he looked too heroic, too kind, too... _perfect_.

"Thanks..." Sora said, too stunned to say anything else. After shaking his head a bit to clear it, he then held Kairi close "I couldn't ask for anything better."

* * *

Yep, more SoKai. Hey, Sora was asleep for an entire year when he could've been with Kairi, there's a lot to make up for. Also, Kairi's second drawing is based of of one by Porcelain-Requiem of Deviantart, titled "A Paopu Fruit for You...". It's a really cute drawing of Sora and Kairi, and I think it's pretty well done =)  
Anyways, next world is Tangled, yippee! and that'd be it for me, hope you liked!


	12. The Lanterns

Sora and Kairi enjoyed the festival uninterrupted for what seemed like hours. Sora noticed lanterns on display, and strayed from Kairi.

"Sora, everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, just wanna check these out. Be right back in a sec!" he left Kairi with Roxas.

"Hey miss, what are the lanterns for?" he asked, prodding one of the light paper beauties curiously.

"They're for tonight, don't you know? We launch 'em every night on this day. Every year for 18 years."

"Oh really?" Sora replied, still examining the lanterns on display, wondering what Kairi would think. He glanced back at her, who looked a little uncomfortable standing with Roxas, even though she was striking up a pretty okay conversation with him.

"That red-haired lass is your girl, isn't she?" the woman asked. Sora nodded "Today's been our first date, and I... I want to do something special for her."

The woman reached underneath her counter, pulling out three sheets with intricate deigns on them. "That one has borders, this one has main symbols, and this is if you want a custom design."

Sora stared at the papers, and blinked. "Um, y-you mean you'll make a custom lantern? I might not have the money-"

"Free of charge. Two lanterns, custom made, just for the two of you." The woman smiled.

Sora pulled out the charm Kairi had made just for him, and looked at it along with his crown necklace.

He smiled, knowing exactly what design he was going to make.

* * *

Later, they stumbled upon a musician. Rapunzel obviously loved the music and began dancing with a child. Sora couldn't help but sway to the waltz-like rhythm. Soon the whole square was dancing, a folk gathering full of clapping and merriment.  
Sora and Kairi didn't know how, but they got separated, dancing with complete strangers.

Riku and Roxas, meanwhile, went from dancing with some fine-looking ladies to each other. They continued to dance to the peppy and festive tune, but it was awkward, and strained.

"Let's not say anything about this. Agreed?" Riku muttered, his face pinkish with humiliation.

Roxas nodded, his face red with annoyance and embarrassment. "Agreed. You don't say a peep, I'll keep it zipped." then they thankfully went back to other dancers.

Meanwhile, Sora was awkwardly dancing with a young girl he had never met. He looked back at Kairi, who had her eyes closed in sheer bliss, enveloped in the music.

"Hey, um... can I go dance with my girlfriend?" he asked timidly. The girl nodded, and twirled him off in Kairi's direction.

He became lost in the music as well, weaving through the crowd to get to Kairi, who was in turn moving to him as well.

And as the music came to a bright ending, Kairi and Sora fell into each others arms, panting and grinning.

* * *

"Here, I got us a boat." Sora grinned as he got ready to pilot the small craft. "But what about Riku and Roxas-"

"They have a boat if they want to join." Sora waved his hand dismissively. "Tonight it's just you and me."

Kairi smiled and sat across from Sora, who began rowing out onto the mirror surface of the water. They sat for a few moments after they'd gotten a good distance from the castle.

"What now?" Kairi asked, leaning into Sora's arms.

"We wait." Sora told her simply. But only a few moments later the first lantern flew through the sky followed by hundreds- no _thousands_- of others.

"Ah! Sora did you know-?"

"Yes, and I planned for it." Sora leaned over and brought out two small lanterns:

One had Kairi's charm on it, the cord linking up to the twin on the other side. A small curvy script formed the border: _Sora~*~Kairi~*~Sora~*~Kairi... _"That's yours," he handed the lantern to Kairi, "and this is mine." Sora's was almost exactly the same, except instead of Kairi's charm, it was the crown on his necklace.

"Oh _Sora!_ No one's... No one's _ever_-" Kairi gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know, but no one's ever made me such a wonderful good luck charm, drawn me in such a perfect way, or..." he leaned in closer, his voice a hushed and tender whisper. "And no one has ever come _close_ to your perfection."

Sora then leaned back, holding his lantern a little higher "Whenever you're ready, Kairi."

Kairi temporarily sat there, overwhelmed with how hard Sora worked to make this moment perfect. She then lifted her lantern and let it go, Sora doing the same. They watched them for a few more moments, then Kairi barreled into Sora and held him tightly.

"Thank you... this is so wonderful-"

"Your happiness is all the thanks I need..."

Meanwhile, Riku and Roxas were on their small gondola, watching the lanterns. They both looked slightly annoyed and embarrassed again, seeing that they were the only same-sex group on a small boat. It was especially awkward seeing that the other small boats were couples that were either hugging or making out.

"I hope no one gets the wrong idea..." Riku whispered.

"If someone does, I'm gonna kill Sora." Roxas hissed.

* * *

Daww! More Sokai! and a little Riku/Roxas humor XD. Hope you've been enjoying so far!


	13. Things Fall Apart

Sora closed his eyes, knowing Kairi was having the time of her life. Just that thought filled him with happiness.

A small bump disturbed him. "Huh?" He looked over the side of the boat to find that they had drifted onto the opposite shore.

"Oh hey Kairi and Sora!" another look brought Rapunzel and her boat into view "You guys just missed Eugene, he went to go take care of something." there was a small warble of worry in her voice.

Sora looked at Kairi with a silent question, and she nodded. "Hey, I can go check on him if you want."

Rapunzel smiled, and pointed off in the distance "He went that way. Thank you, Sora." Sora shook his head as he started walking "Nah, it's nothing much." he stopped and blew a kiss to Kairi "I'll be back soon."

Kairi walked over to Rapunzel "So how's your night been? Mine's been-"

"Amazing." both the girls said together.

"Oh!" Rapunzel laughed "So you and Sora had a great time watching those lanterns, huh?"

"Yeah," Kairi sighed in a daydreaming stupor "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

Riku and Roxas's boat pulled up, both the boys getting out as fast as possible. "Agh! I'm gonna kill Sora for pairing us up in one boat!" Roxas groaned. Riku just shook his head, and asked Kairi "Speaking of Sora, where is he?"

"He went that way." Kairi said simply. Roxas instantly dashed in that direction, Keyblade bared, yelling in angrish, fully intending to use the Keyblade against his Other. Riku followed sighing "I better make sure they don't kill each other. Thanks for directing us Kairi, be back soon."

And Kairi and Rapunzel were alone again. But not for long. A silhouette appeared in the fog that looked remarkably like Eugene's.

"Oh good, I thought you ran off with the crown and..." Rapunzel trailed off when the silhouette split into two. Both Kairi and Rapunzel began backing away.

"He did." the burly man said, sneering. "Lover boy ran off with him."

"What? But he-" Rapunzel began

"Sora wouldn't leave us-" Kairi snapped at him.

The man only swept his arm out to the lake "See for yourself."

Kairi felt tears spring to her eyes.

Sora was riding off with Eugene, one arm and leg holding him onto the mast, the other limbs limply hanging around. Eugene was guiding the craft, with Riku and Roxas hanging around in the back.

"No... No that's not Sora!" Kairi yelled, but she knew only one person with such a spiky hairdo.

"A fair trade," the man said, walking behind Rapunzel and Kairi "a crown for the girl with the magic hair." He chuckled "I guess we got a little extra." Kairi and Rapunzel stiffened, turning fearfully back to their oppressors.

"No, please!" They backed away, then Kairi grabbed Rapunzel's arm, screaming "RUN!" they only got the barest of a start before Rapunzel's hair got caught on a log "Ah! Kairi, help!" Kairi and Rapunzel tugged and tugged out of fear-

Thuds caused them to stop, then a worried voice called out "Rapunzel? Rapunzel where are you?"

"...Mother?" Kairi finally got Rapunzel's hair off the log, and they peeked around the corner.

A woman stood, wielding a piece of driftwood, panting. She dropped it, rushing over and crying "Oh Rapunzel!" She held her daughter, examining her for any injury "Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you-?"

"Mother, I'm fine thanks to Kairi."

The woman smiled, "Thank you Kairi, my name is Mother Gothel. Now come, let us get out of here before they come to!"

Kairi and Rapunzel followed, both they both paused, gazing longingly at the small boat. They looked at each other with tear-filled eyes. "I don't believe it." Kairi said softly. They turned and saw Gothel, now holding a eerie green lantern. She gently set it down, and extended her arms to the both of them. Rapunzel instantly clung to her mother, Kairi following in a daze.

"Oh dear, it looks like my daughter wasn't the only one to have her heart broken..." Gothel crooned "Here, you can come live with us for a short while, Kairi." Kairi nodded, breaking into sobs. She didn't know why, but she buried herself in Mother Gothel, wishing the pain would go away.

"There there... It's all over now..." and the trio began walking back to Rapunzel's home.

* * *

The boat carrying Eugene, Sora, Riku, and Roxas bumped to a halt at the docks, causing it's unconscious crew, loaded with gold and jewelry worth thousands, to stir.

"Agh... my head... what happened?"

"Sora... I'm still gonna kill you...!"

"Kairi...?"

"...Rapunzel?" Eugene blinked, realizing what had happened faster than the others "RAPUNZEL! RAPUNZEL!"

Sora shuddered at the sudden loudness, then remembered he left Kairi with Rapunzel. Horrid thoughts began running amok and Sora yelled "KAIRI!" But they had little time to contemplate this before guards began replacing their ropes with chains.

"H-hey wait!"

"There's some kind of mistake!"

"We didn't do anything!"

"Please! My girlfriend's waiting for me! She might be in danger!"

When Sora realized they weren't gonna listen to him, he shook off his guardsman yelling "KAIRI!" he made a few feet of freedom before he was caught again.

"_KAIRI!_"

* * *

Eugene paced in their cell. Sora sat, blankly staring at his hands. Riku and Roxas were on either side of Sora, making an effort to keep calm and composed. The cell opened.

"Let's get this over with, Rider." the guard said coldly.

"What about us?" Sora asked quietly. "What's going to happen?" Roxas demanded.

"You three are joining him."

"Where are we going?" Eugene asked. The guard was silent. Eugene raised a hand to his neck, saying softly "oh..."

Roxas immediately responded with a quick "Can we have a minute? Say good byes and stuff?"

The guard raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Roxas then grabbed Sora and Riku's collars and hissed "WHY IS THIS THE SECOND TIME WE'RE GOING TO DIE?"

Sora didn't respond, staring blankly ahead, feeling a hollow, empty, sadness in the fact that he'd never see Kairi again. He didn't even get to say goodbye to her, they didn't even get to kiss once-

"_ANSWER ME._"

Riku pathetically shrugged.

"Okay time's up." and the three were jerked away.

* * *

Oh noes! the dream that's lasted for the last two chapters is over! this was originally going to be the above and the rest of the climax, but it got so many words I decided to give it a chapter of it's own ;)  
Geez, Shibuya was only two, then HBoND got three and now this will take up four chapters! What is wrong with me? Why can't I just stick to a "X chapters per world"? XD


	14. Conflict

Rapunzel sniffed as one of the last flowers in her hair was removed.

"There, it never happened." Gothel said. She then patted Rapunzel's shoulder reassuringly and left. Kairi grasped the small flower in her hand, blankly recalling so many wonderful moments between her, Sora, and Riku. Especially Sora. There just wasn't something right about what had happened...

"I can't believe Eugene did that..." Rapunzel flopped back onto her bed.

"But... what if he didn't...?" Kairi asked softly. Rapunzel only held up a small flag from the festival, sighing.

Kairi looked around at all the paintings in the room "You're a really great artist..."

"Thanks..."

* * *

Riku, Roxas, and Eugene were thinking hard on how to escape. Sora was just blankly following along, too caught in shock's grasp to do anything else.

Riku was glancing around, looking for something-

_Is that a unicorn? _He paused at a small alcove that held a small ceramic unicorn figurine. He titled his head, confused. At least until he was pushed forward. He glared, but gave no other response.

"Hey, Sora." he whispered. The brunette in front of him hardly stirred "Don't worry, we're gonna get out of this, and you and Kairi will be together again." at the mention of Kairi, Sora flinched a little.

* * *

Rapunzel sighed and looked at her small flag again. Then she looked at her ceiling. She blinked, holding the flag against the pastel-colored canvas. She sat up, something triggering in her head.

"Rapunzel? What's up?" Kairi asked. Rapunzel didn't reply, seeing the very same sun symbol all over her room, scattered about in her drawings. Her eyes widened, and she gasped

"_I'm_ the lost princess...!"

* * *

Suddenly the door in front of the group slammed shut. The guard banged on the door "Open up!"

A rather drunk-looking old man opened a small slot "What's the password?"

"OPEN UP!"

The guard holding Riku was dragged away.

"Nope!"

Two more guards gone.

"Open this door right now!"

The rest went bye-bye too.

"Not even close!"

That's when the guard realized he was the only one left, and turned around just in time to have Eugene and Roxas punch him out.

Roxas shook his hand telling the old man "You were kinda unexpected, but very much appreciated by a no- ordinary guy."

"Well you know I work out... hic..." the man began rambling as if Roxas was a nice looking young woman. Roxas made a disgusted and disturbed face, then summoned his Keyblade to undo everyone's chains. "Excuse me I need to go throw up." Roxas began walking away but Riku held him back "Hold on, we've gotta find Kairi. Eugene, any leads?"

Eugene was clutching his head, racking his thoughts. "I don't know, if the Stabbington brothers have Rapunzel and Kairi, they could be halfway across the kingdom by now-"

Roxas threw up outside the window. "Oh, you were serious Roxas?" Riku said, sounding apologetic. Roxas coughed a little and glared back at him

"Gee, you think getting hit on by a guy who's at least 30 years older than you wouldn't make you throw up."

* * *

"What, Rapunzel?" Kairi asked.

"T-there was this princess who went missing 18 years ago- o-on my birthday- and I think- no I _know_ that's who I am!" Rapunzel spurted. Kairi recalled the mosaic: now that she thought about it, the resemblance was uncanny. "I think you're right, but Gothel-"

"Isn't my mother." Rapunzel said firmly. "She kidnapped me! She... She kidnapped me for her own gain!" She stormed out of her room "I'm the lost princess! Aren't I?"

Gothel froze "What was that? Y-you know I don't like muttering-"

"She's the lost princess! Did she mutter, Gothel?" Kairi said, joining her side.

Gothel frowned, "Oh, so I'm a bad guy now..."

"Yes! Yes you are!" Rapunzel yelled, storming past her "All my life you've told me that people would use me for my powers and-and you've been using me all along!"

Gothel caught up with her reaching her hand out to Rapunzel's hair "Now now, everything is as it should be-"

Rapunzel grabbed it "NO! You were wrong about the world, you were wrong about EVERYTHING, and I am NEVER letting you use my hair again!"

Gothel stumbled, breaking the only mirror in the tower. She stared at Rapunzel and Kairi in disbelief, then scowled

"So I'm the bad guy? Okay, I'm the bad guy..."

* * *

"Where could she be?" Eugene asked.

"The Stabbington brothers-" Roxas suggested.

"No. No she's not with them... Someone else..." Sora held a hand to his head. "Someone older-"

"Gothel! Of course!" Eugene slapped his forehead. He then dashed down the hall yelling "Follow me!"

* * *

After a good several hours of trekking through the forest, everyone halted to catch their breath at the base of a tower.

"RAPUNZEL!" No response. "RAPUNZEL!" A stream of long golden hair shot out of the tower window, and Eugene sighed in relief. He started climbing while Sora watched.

"You gonna go see if Kairi's-?"

"I know she's there, but I doubt Rapunzel can carry two people at once." Sora said while he leaned back on his heels, looking worried and anxious. "I'll start climbing when he's nearly done. Riku, you and Roxas hang back, I'm willing to bet Rapunzel will be wiped out after I get up there." Sora noted Eugene was nearly up, and started climbing "If anything happens, I'll call you guys, okay?"

They nodded.

After climbing over the windowsill, Sora gasped. Eugene was on the floor cradling a wound, both Kairi and Rapunzel were tied up and gagged.

He then fell to his knees when his side burst open in pain.

"Now look what you've made me do." Gothel said coldly.

"MPHORA!"  
"MPHENE!" Kairi and Rapunzel tried rushing to their side, but were held back by Gothel "Don't worry, their secret will die with them. Now we are going where no one will ever find you again Rapunzel-"

"What are you going to do to Kairi? Agh!" Sora yelled, lunging forward but falling short from his injury._ I'm such an idiot... _he sighed in his thoughts, recalling that he had sold every potion and ether he had so he could afford to rent out those boats. His MP was drained from using magic to speed their arrival. Well, he honestly didn't expect for there to be this magnitude of trouble.

"Well a heart of pure light has some use, doesn't it?" Gothel replied. She then started becoming furious with the two girls "Rapunzel, Stop it right now! Stop fighting!" Rapunzel finally shook off her gag

"NO! I won't stop fighting! I won't stop for every minute of my life, and I will keep trying to get away from you!" She took a deep breath

"But... Just let me heal them, and I will come with you. We will stay together forever, just like you want."

Kairi squeaked, then furiously shook her head. She summoned her Keyblade, but fumbled with it more than usual. She shook her head, not understanding why it wanted to leave-

it vanished. Both Sora and Kairi gasped at it's departure, Sora painfully aware of a similar situation in his life.

Gothel ignored Kairi and nodded. She then chained up Sora and Eugene, hissing "Just in case you get any ideas." When she left, both Rapunzel and Kairi rushed over

"Eugene! Eugene!"

"Sora, Sora the Keyblade-!"

"I know, I know Kairi." Sora closed his eyes and took a strained breath, feeling a strange appreciation in how pinpoint Gothel's stab was. "The Keyblade is fickle like that. Your heart has to remain strong to-" Sora coughed, then smiled and cupped her cheek "Ah never mind that, I can lecture you later. I'll be fine, you can still use your magic, right?"

Suddenly, Eugene cut Rapunzel's hair, causing the golden locks to turn brown like an autumn leaf.

"NO! NO!" Gothel gasped, turning older and older by the second, grabbing at Rapunzel's browning hair, trying to fight the inevitable.

Sora then started changing, somehow. "Kairi, you can unlock these, right?" He panted, starting to twitch. Kairi tried using her Keyblade again, and managed to unlock the chains before it vanished of it's own accord. Sora sat up, and gently pushed Kairi back, something feral overtaking his appearance "Stay back, all of you." he whispered before an orb of darkness overtook him.

Sora looked like a Heartless: pitch black skin, hair and clothes, bright yellow eyes. Yet there was control in this beastly form, barely. Anti-Sora leapt at Gothel, proceeding to chase her around the room and eventually cornering her at the window.

"No! No it's not ending this way-!" She gasped before Anti-Sora cruelly pushed her over the edge.

"WOAH!" a cry came from below. "Sora? Sora is everything alright?"

"Sora?" Kairi asked. The half-Heartless quickly jerked its head in her direction, then suddenly closed it's eyes and fell forward as the darkness flashed away.

"Sora we're coming up!"

Rapunzel tore her eyes away from Kairi and Sora, finding Eugene was long gone. "No..." She cradled his limp body while Kairi pulled Sora into her lap

"What was that?"

Sora opened his eyes, the barest laugh escaping his lips "Should've... should've told about... Anti..." he drifted off "You've always smelled like the sea..."

"Sora stay with me, everything will be alright okay?" She ran her hand over Sora's wound, cringing from the blood she felt. "Everything will be fine..."

"Of course... because I'm with you..." A surge of healing magic burst from Kairi's hand at the remark.

"Sora, is everything- SORA!" Riku had finally climbed the tower, and rushed over to his side. He was followed moments later by Roxas. Roxas stared in disbelief for a brief second, the joined Kairi in healing him. "What happened?"

"Gothel..." Rapunzel sobbed "S-she stabbed them both... It's too late to save Eugene..." She cried harder, "It's no fair... he was my new dream..."

and a single tear fell onto him. At first nothing happened, then a golden light filled the room. Everything was brighter, less gray. Kairi instinctively stopped healing Sora, knowing the light would do a far better job than she could.

And she was relieved when Sora sat up and held her close, better than ever.

* * *

Yay! we're done. FINALLY. gosh, I had such a block writing this because I had so many ideas on this one, _measly, unimportant, climax!_ARGHFHWEJFHJASGDH!

Sorry, I'm banging my head against the desk because I feel this chapter is kinda crappy. Oh well ,I did my best =/.

For those confused about Roxas's line earlier ("You were kinda unexpected, but very much appreciated by_ a no- ordinary guy._") I just wanted to point out Roxas's semi-confusion on his status as a real person now, not a Nobody. You'd be confused too if you spent most of your life being told you were a Nobody who couldn't feel ;).

EDIT: Banging my head some more because instead of chaining Sora and EUGENE up, I chained up Sora and RIKU. **_!_**but don't worry it's fixed now.


	15. Advice

Sora stared out into the vast expanse of the lanes between as he steered the Highwind. He had a blank, pensive look that didn't suit him one bit. He had been like that ever since they'd left The Sunlit Kingdom.

"Sora are you okay?" Kairi asked. Sora only replied "Kairi, I'm fine."

Kairi shuffled her feet around, worried "You've been kinda distant... I mean back there you were hugging me at every opportunity and always laughing and-"

"I'M FINE KAIRI!" Sora suddenly snapped. He then blinked, looking remorseful. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little...edgy after nearly losing you... And you know, I think I was overdoing it at the festival... how about we give each other a little space?"

Kairi bit her lip "Well, I guess you have a point..." but she looked dejected. Sora noticed this, and gently cupped her cheek "Hey, this doesn't mean I don't love you Kairi." he kissed her forehead "I just feel a little stressed right now and I don't want to end up saying something I shouldn't, okay?"

Kairi smiled, and kissed Sora's cheek. She then headed below, saying "I think I'll go check on Roxas."

When she was gone, Riku laughed darkly

"So you don't want to end up saying something you shouldn't huh?" He walked over, standing beside Sora "I think you meant 'I don't want to end up eating your heart and dooming the entire universe'."

Sora stiffened, jerking the steering wheel roughly to the left.

"ACK! Sora? Is everything okay?"

"F-fine Kairi! J-just needed to avoid a meteor!..." Riku only shook his head "How long are you going to lie to her? Kairi's going to figure out that Anti-Form-"

Sora put the Highwind on Autopilot and paced around the cockpit "I know I know I know! Trust me, I HATE lying to Kairi about this-!"

"She's not just a dumb blond that go a dime a dozen, she's a very intelligent girl-"

"I KNOW! That's one of the reasons why I love her in the first place!"

"Sora? Is everything really alright?" Roxas questioned from below. Sora yelled back

"Yes! Riku's just not very helpful with navigation! But we're managing." He sighed, and collapsed into his chair "Anti-Form has NEVER... I mean, it comes around randomly when I use drive forms, but this time it came straight out of the blue!" Sora leaned forward, burying himself in his hands "I mean, if it ever got out of control around Kairi!..."

Riku shrugged, providing the simplest of answers "Just get a grip on it-"

"It's darkness Riku! No one- okay YOU but you're the exception!- has ever been able to control it completely without losing their heart. And last I recall _I'm not you!_"

Riku sat next to Sora "Who said it had to be completely? Just go back to what you were doing: allow it to have a little freedom every now and then and it'll leave you alone." he wrapped his arm around Sora in a brotherly gesture "Don't worry, the darkness isn't something to be afraid of."

Sora took a deep breath "Yeah, it's just darkness..." but he didn't look too reassured. He then took a few more deep breaths, saying "You know what? I've kept a good leash on Anti-Form in the past, I was just a little rusty this time. Yes, that's what it was."

Riku smiled, patting Sora on the back "That's the Sora I know." Sora smiled halfheartedly, still bothered by one thing "Riku, Kairi's Keyblade was kinda messed up back there-"

"Wasn't she worried? Terrified of losing you?"

Sora nodded "That's why. Her heart wasn't as strong as it needed to be to wield the Keyblade, just temporarily. I'm pretty sure she's fine now."

* * *

"Roxas, has Sora ever... given in?" Kairi asked the former Nobody quietly. Roxas, currently swinging around in a hammock, shrugged. "Depends on what you mean by that."

"I mean... the darkness, has he ever lost himself in it again?" Roxas nodded "It's called Anti-Form. It's what happens when Sora's been using drive forms too much-"

"But what if it just appears? No drives or anything?"

Roxas was silent for a few moments "...So that's what happened." he whispered. He started getting out of the hammock, but paused with his legs dangling towards the floor. He sighed "I don't know what's really going on with him, but he's really scared." Kairi blinked, then asked "Scared?"

Roxas nodded "He's scared of losing you. He becomes half-Heartless when he's in Anti-Form, so he can't control much more than who's on the receiving end of his claws." Roxas then rolled his eyes a little "I guess he forgot he has friends who won't be that stupid."

"What do you mean by that?"

Roxas let out a rare laugh "We know how to defend ourselves, it's not like we'd be sitting ducks when he hits Anti-Form. Besides, he's chilled down now. In fact, he really wants to see you-"

"Kairi? Hey Kairi could you come up here? I... I have something I need to explain..."

Kairi looked up at the entrance to the cockpit, then at Roxas "How did you-?"

"We used to be one. I know how he feels, but I think he doesn't quite get how to feel me." Roxas then flopped back into his hammock, his hand waving her away "Go on, you got a boyfriend to see."

* * *

And now we have another chapter that's not focused on doing a new/returning/blahblahblah world. We've been a little overdue for one, don't chya think? ;P  
Okay, really because I wanted to get another chapter done, but I couldn't come up with another world. Any ideas guys? I'm thinking of doing two more before the final battle so suggest two in a comment!


	16. Attack

Aqua panted as she ran through hordes of Heartless. "There's too many!- THUNDAGA!" only moments ago the Mysterious Tower was safe-

Now it was under a full blown siege.

"Aqua! I'm coming!" Ventus yelled, slashing Heartless so fast and hard that his arm was starting to hurt. "I'm coming!-BRING IT HEARTLESS!"

Lea threw his chakrams out into the fray, following with his Keyblade in hand "What do these creeps want?" Xion followed close behind, watching her friends back. "They're Heartless Axel-"

"-LEA. It's _LEA_! How many times do I-"

"Okay,_ Lea_- they're Heartless, they run only on instinct!"

"BLIZZAGA! THUNDAGA! FIRAGA!" Donald screamed at the top of his lungs, knowing all too well how easy it was to get caught in a swarm like this. Goofy was throwing his shield at every opportunity. One moment in his hand, the other not. "LIGHT!" Mickey unleashed a beam of light, destroying some Heartless, but more came to replace them.

Even Yen Sid was fighting, the retired Keyblade Master using magic and techniques no one had ever seen before. From the Heartless-absent space around him, it was clear he was their most valuable ally.

"Yen Sid! Do you have any idea why-?" Aqua began asking

"No, not at the moment." Yen Sid kept his voice calm and stately, even in the heat of battle.

"AH!" Ventus suddenly got swamped by Neoshadows "VEN! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU MONSTERS-!"

"LIGHT!" He shoved off the Heartless, a burst of light chasing them away. "I'm fine Aqua- LOOK OUT!" Aqua swung her Keyblade behind her, narrowly avoiding joining the dark creatures.

"We have to stop these things- **That's it!** Mickey, Yen Sid, I'll need some help with this!"

Mickey and Yen Sid nodded, and the three raised their Keyblades to the sky simultaneously

"_**STOPGA!**_"

The Heartless paused in mid-attack. Claws stayed poised to strike, but never found their targets.

Ventus sidled away from a Heartless stuck in mid-leap, wiping some blood off a cut on his cheek "Whoa... remind me to practice magic more often...Oof!"

Aqua had rushed over to Ventus, holding him tight "Thank goodness you're okay!"

Yen Sid nodded, than asked "Any injuries?"

Everyone mentioned that they were fine. "Good, we should head inside and bar the doors. This is a storm we must wait out-"

"So hide like cowards? No way! We can take these!" Lea protested. Xion grabbed his arm, shaking her head "No, we can't. There's too many for us to fight. It's better to wait than get us all killed."

"Xion's right, there's no way we can eliminate this many Heartless." Aqua said. "I admire how stubborn you are-" Ventus stiffened, looking sad "-but right now we need to seal the tower and wait for everyone else." Aqua placed a hand on Lea's shoulder "Come on, we need to get this place sealed up."

* * *

Sora sat across from Kairi, looking away from her. "So what did you need to tell me Sora?" she asked. Sora took a deep breath "Okay, so you know how I became a Heartless back at Holl- um, Radiant Garden. Well I'm still-"

"A Heartless, barely though." Kairi finished his sentence "Roxas has already explained most of it and I'm not scared of what you are capable of. You're still Sora, and you'd never hurt me." Sora blinked, surprised by Kairi's response. Kairi lifted Sora's face so he would look at her "I know you're stronger than the darkness Sora." and she leaned in to Sora, kissing him gently.

Sora felt his face redden. He _never_ expected this(well, not _yet_). The boy who could sniff a villain's bluff from a mile away was caught in a rush of confusion, but somehow he managed not to screw it up. He kissed her back, but pulled away after a few moments, trying to cover up how red he was

"H-hey, let me know when you're gonna d-do that, okay?" he nervously laughed. Kairi smiled, and replied "I thought boys liked that kinda stuff!"

"Hey!"

Riku went below, chuckling at Sora and Kairi's playful argument. "Hey Roxas, you should really mind your own business."

Roxas lowered the book he was reading and smirked "Well it's not like Sora was going to tell her anything properly."

"Yes, but he needs to learn how to speak for himself-"

"SORA!" Kairi's terrified squeal caused Roxas to fall out of his hammock. He shook his head, the tried getting up to the ladder. He fell after a few steps "I... I've never felt so weak..."

Riku held Roxas around his middle and climbed up to the cockpit. He nearly dropped Roxas

"Not again..."

Sora's body was splayed on the ground, limp and ashen like a corpse. "I-I didn't do anything! One moment he was laughing the next he-he was just-"

"It's alright Kairi... you didn't do anything..." Riku said dazedly. He set Roxas down, and walked over to Sora.

"Come on, this isn't funny..." No response, Sora's eyes were dull and staring dead ahead. Riku shook him harder, staring to cry "You'er not leaving us again! GET UP!"

"Riku, stop...!" Roxas walked over, collapsing next to Riku and Kairi. After panting for a few moments, he resumed "Sora's heart is... really delicate right now... But he'll wake up... eventually..."

A few moments after Roxas stopped talking, Sora blinked. He sat up, groaning lightly

"Jeez Kairi, you hit pretty hard for a girl-" He stopped when he saw everyone's panicked expressions. "Something happened...Am I right?" Roxas nodded, finally standing up without a hitch. "Yeah, something went off in your heart that caused you to go to sleep." he took another winded breath, adding "I can't believe it affected me that badly."

Sora was trying hard to grasp what was going on. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys..." he suddenly gasped, then rushed over to the Highwind's controls

"Hold it! Something's happening back at Yen Sid's!" he then brought up communications "Your Majesty! Mickey! Is everything alright?" static. "Mickey!" more static. Yells, garbled by screeches. "Here they come!" "We have to hold the tower! The seal won't work forever!"

Sora looked fearfully back at everyone else.

"T...They're under attack...!"

* * *

Ba-dum-DUM! Sorry about the late updating stuff, I've fallen into a writing slump again. Glad you're enjoying and blah. (Sorry, I'm just feeling very uninspired right now.)


	17. Fall

For only a few brief moments, the cockpit was silent.

"Well... they'd say if they needed us, right?" Roxas asked, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself more than the others. Then, as if to mock and criticize Roxas, the radio crackled to life again "SORA! KAIRI! RIKU! ROXAS! WE NEED HEL- AGH!" It fizzled away with sounds of furniture breaking and cries of battle.

That's when Sora took command and swerved the Highwind around "That's it, I'm not letting anyone get hurt because of me." He didn't notice the rest of the occupants get thrown to the side from such a sudden turn.

When Riku finally steadied himself, he questioned "How would it be your fault, Sora?"

"We've been tramping around worlds without a care while they've been attacked by I-don't-know-how many Heartless! I- I..." Sora unexpectedly sighed "Ah, you know what, never mind."

He blinked slowly, his grip on the steering loosening.

"That's weird..." he yawned

"Why do I feel so...?" He started leaning forward "...Sleepy...?"

He slumped against the controls, eyes caught half-closed.

"Sor-!" Kairi gasped before the gummiship started spinning

"Whose- OOF- idea-OW- was it- ARGH- to-UGH- let the- _OWOWOW_- heart impaired- OUCH- kid- URGH- drive!" Roxas grunted as he bounced around the room.

Riku managed to get Sora off the steering device and steadied the ship, finding they were way off course. "Everyone alright?"

"Bruised but fine!" was the general response.

A small beep drew Riku's attention to the dash board:

"Initiating Hyper Drive. 3..."

"Is...?" Kairi squeaked

"2..."

"That...?" Roxas continued lamely.

"1..."

The three looked at each other "OH-"

They all screamed as the Highwind rocketed off through the Lanes Between.

* * *

Xion hurtled her way through Heartless, trying desperately to defend the Mysterious Tower. She was casting spells left and right, slashing and hacking at dark forms she couldn't make out clearly. She felt scared, rushed, and elated as adrenaline pumped through her veins.

Yet she felt so worried for Roxas, was he alright? Was she draining his strength from him again? She shook her head as another Heartless fell, knowing full well that if anything happened to Roxas, he was certainly better off than her.

Then she felt tired... so tired...

"A-Axel!" she called out pathetically as she fell to the ground, not understanding why her legs caved in. She swiped slowly and weakly with her suddenly heavy-as-lead Keyblade before completely being consumed by sleep.

"Xion? XION! BACK OFF CREEPS!" Lea ignored everything, directing all attention to his fallen friend.

"Lea! What happened?" Aqua cried, trying to fend off the Neoshadows that leapt at her.

Lea didn't respond, how cradling Xion in one arm and attacking Heartless with the other. He was NOT going to fail his friend again.

Then Aqua's question registered in Lea's mind "I-I don't know! She just fell!"

Aqua only responded with another yell "Mickey! Yen Sid! Fallen comrade! You know what to do! **_STOPGA!_**" And once again time fell still around the Mysterious Tower.

"Why can't you just keep it like this?" Lea yelled at the three, trembling with rage, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of losing Xion. The sudden barrage of emotion felt like too much.

"We can't, magic isn't that simple." Aqua said softly as she walked up to Lea and Xion "Not only does a spell of this magnitude take up considerable magic power, but keeping this place frozen in time for much longer tempers with the laws of this universe too much."

Aqua knelt next to Lea, who had buckled from the stress.

"Everything okay?" Ventus dashed up the stairs "I heard yelling, then everything froze again- oh! Xion!"

Aqua placed her hand on Xion's forehead, looking concerned. "She's not sick as far as I can tell..."

Lea sighed in momentary relief.

"Gosh, whatddya think's wrong with her?" Mickey asked. "I don't know..." Aqua suddenly stood

"We have to leave this place." She started walking outside.

"Leave?" Ven asked "But Aqua, we just got here-"

"We can't defend this place forever. For every Heartless we kill there's ten more waiting." She turned to Yen Sid and bowed "I'm sorry, but all I see in this place is a losing battle. We're now one Keyblade wielder short, and we were barely scraping by with her."

Yen Sid bowed his head in thought momentarily "I suppose Master Aqua is correct." he sighed regretfully "We've barely been able to defend this place twice now, and now Xion is out of commission. Mickey, do you think you could find a way to get another gummiship here?"

Mickey nodded "Minnie can send Chip and Dale over here with another ship, but we'll need to keep up this spell for a little while longer."

"How much longer?"

"Only a half-hour or so. We can manage that."

* * *

Later, everyone looked back with sad longing as one of the last realms that existed between light and darkness fell.

Moments after they left, the Heartless did too. An unexpected ebb to the tide of darkness that washed over the Mysterious Tower.

A shadowy portal appeared, a man concealed by a black coat stepping out of it. He looked around the deserted grounds, then chuckled in a gravely voice

"Just as I planned, this world, small as it is, is mine now."

* * *

Still have no clue what will be the next world, **_ARGHJHUOGWGFUOWGDXWDIFIDQIDQ!_**


	18. Lost

It was so much later when Riku woke up. It was slow awareness at first, only knowing he was lying down and in pain, but consciousness eventually cleared up enough for him to open his eyes.

He could tell it was some sort of hovel, but couldn't see much between his fuzzy eyesight and low vantage point. Riku tried sitting up, but instantly grunted from the burst of pain that responded from his body.

"So you're awake, good." Riku blinked, looking over to find an elderly man sitting beside him "I was starting to think your injuries were of the mortal kind..."

Riku ignored his body's protests and sat up fully "I'm sorry, am I being a burden to you-?"

"No no no! I took you in of my own choice." the man extended his hand "I'm known as Dallben." Riku shook Dallben's hand

"Thanks for helping me out, Dallben." He then took a look around, then asked "Did you find anyone else? A girl? Tow other guys? All about my age?"

"No, I'm sorry but you were the only one I found." Dallben then proceeded to ramble about how nasty Riku's injuries were while he sat there numbly.

_ Sora, Kairi, Roxas... they're gone..._ He quickly racked his thoughts for every scrap of memory he had of the crash. He could only pull up a desperate cry from Kairi before darkness, garbled and vaguely forgotten. Riku cleared his head, trying to remember what Kairi had said.

After giving up on the memory, he cast a quick cure spell, and got out of the bed. "My friends, I have to find them."

"Oh? Leaving already?" Dallben examined Riku for anymore injury, then shrugged "Well, good luck finding them."

Riku nodded, and started heading out the door.

"W-wait, can you do me a favor?" Riku stopped, the turned back to Dallben "What do you need?"

Dallben wrung his hands anxiously "I-it's my pig-boy, Taran... He left awhile ago, and I'm starting to worry..."

Riku inclined his head inquiringly "Y-you see, he's kind of a dreamer... a boy who thinks he could do anything and not be afraid, perfect swordsmanship by just picking up a blade... I sent him of to my other home at the edge of the forest, but I worry that he might've become... sidetracked..."

Riku smiled "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for him."

When he was outside, Riku's smile vanished "Not that dreamers are bad, but... that kind of thinking can't get anyone anywhere good..." He looked up at the sky

"Now, where are you guys?"

* * *

"Hello? Are you okay? Those rascals didn't treat you too harshly, did they?" a voice woke Kairi up. It was a girl, around her age. She pouted "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Oh, I'm Kairi..." Kairi said absently as she looked around. It was a dirty and grungy cell, obviously uncared for by the castle's master.

_So they dumped me off here huh?_

"I'm Princess Eilonwy, wonderful to meet you, Kairi." Eilonwy then pushed a shaky brick aside, a passageway being revealed. "Well, this should get us out of here."

Kairi was still looking around, but followed Eilonwy down the passage "Sora? Riku?...Roxas?..."

"Are those your friends?"

Kairi stopped, looking back at Eilonwy "Hm?"

"Those names," Eilonwy said simply "Are those the names of the friends you left behind when you were captured?"

Kairi's heart sank "You mean there wasn't anyone else with me?"

* * *

Roxas pushed himself up, groaning "Agh... why is it that we're always getting hurt?" He was in some forest, he didn't really know where.

Then there was the matter of him being tied up to a tree.

He would've yelled 'Hey! What's the big idea?' if he hadn't noticed his apparent captors, still asleep.

"Mkay then..." he muttered, silently bringing out Two Become One. "Just gotta cut these-"

Something rustled behind him. He stopped cutting at his ropes. "Who's there? I have a Keyblade and I'm-"

the ropes fell away. Roxas blinked with surprise, then stood and started making his way out of the camp.

"NUM NUMS!" came a cry and something furry tackled Roxas to the ground.

"AGH! Get OFF me you stupid fur-ball!" Roxas yelled, trying to get the squirming, furry, whatever-in-Kingdom-Heart's-name-it-was off of him while simultaneously dealing with the bandits that had caught him. It wasn't hard getting the jerks off his tail: they fled at the sight of his Keyblade.

The real trouble was with the thing that was running up and down Roxas's body "Gurgi want num nums!"

Roxas tried to catch the little fur-ball, yelling "Roxas wants Gurgi _**OFF!**_"

* * *

Far off from where Roxas and Gurgi met, underneath a lake, was a drippy cavern.

A few fairies suddenly zoomed around "Hah! Can't catch me!" one young fairy cried, blowing a raspberry in the others direction. When she looked back, she came to a halt in mid-air, her friends crashing into her.

"Aw Pansy, what gives?- ACK!" the fairies instantly fled behind a rock, realizing there was a _human_ in their home. Pansy peeked at the figure: spiky hair, obnoxiously large shoes.

"He looks kinda... _silly!_" She floated over, finding that it was a boy, about 15 or so. A few of her friends joined her when she called "It's okay! He's just asleep!" She examined his eyes, dull and half-closed "...Or dead..." she added halfheartedly.

"Well he has a nice necklace!"  
"The shoes are kinda cute!"  
"Who'd a thunk that baggy pants looked so great on a guy?"

Pansy, now sitting on one of they boy's spiked locks, wondered just who this boy was and how he stumbled upon their hidden home.

And then there was the question of why he was sleeping...

* * *

Next world up, The Black Cauldron. sorry if I get any details wrong, it's been awhile since I've seen this movie and it's the only world I could think of... Really, it was... Sorry for late updating, as said earlier I could NOT think of a single world to save my butt. (headdesk,headdesk,headdesk)


	19. Memory

Sora opened his eyes, finding himself in a misty dream realm. It wasn't cold, it wasn't warm; nor was it wet or dry. It was just... there.

"I'm asleep again... great." he sighed, plopping down onto the ground that lay beneath the mist. He put his head in his hands "Kairi's gonna kill me. Riku's probably gonna chew me up. Roxas..." he trailed off, remembering he had seen Roxas last time he fell asleep; it was a shadowy memory, yes, but maybe he could get some guidance. He looked around "Hey, anyone else here?"

"I am." the voice of Kairi, he didn't expect "Kairi? What are you-?"

"Xion, Sora." came a soft, but sad, giggle from behind "You can't remember me, can you?" Sora turned around, finding Xion standing over him. She extended her hand "You need some help getting up?" Sora accepted her hand wordlessly. He stared at her confusedly for a few seconds before looking around "Is anyone else-?"

"No. I only know one other person who can be here." she added softly "In your memories..."

Sora gasped and looked around again "My memories? What am I...?" Sora trailed off into a sigh. "What are you doing asleep anyways?"

"You barely remember me, right?"

Sora nodded

"Well, last time when I was alive, you were asleep. I was formed into who I am today by your memories being poured into me through Roxas. I fell asleep because, well... it's complicated..."

"Okay," Sora nodded, folding his arms in thought "just how complicated?"

"It's happening again, only this time your heart is confused." came a softer voice. Sora whirled around "Namine?" he then smacked his forehead "I knew I was forgetting someone!"

Kairi's Nobody stood in the fog of Sora's memories now, and she walked over "Your memories are confused, and are drifting between you and Xion, Sora." she swept her hand, and some of the fog cleared:

"Sora, don't ever change... It's my lucky charm...! Giving up already...?" Sora winced as some of his earliest memories of Kairi and Riku surfaced in the mist. They were enveloped moments later.

"Right now, you and Xion share your memories, ... but unfortunately, it won't always be like this." Namine stood in between Sora and Xion now, not looking at either of them "Soon, Sora's memories will decide who is their owner, and they will all flow into one, leaving the other a blank shell." Namine did that funny little tic she always did with her hands

"Neither can live while the other survives." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and looked at Sora "You see, Xion's existence depends on your memories inside of her-"

"Then why can't she just have some of mine?" Sora interrupted. Namine looked surprised, then sadly looked away

"That's only a makeshift solution. Eventually, slowly, your memories will drift into her, or her memories will drift into you. I can't remove your memories from her, or else she will cease to exist. But I can't let her stay, or else she will leech away your memories, leaving you broken and empty, eventually moving on to Roxas... maybe even Ventus-"

"Xion wouldn't do that!" Sora snapped. Namine sadly smiled "Yes, she wouldn't do that _consciously_. She will do it whether she wants to or not."

"It's alright Sora, these complications we around earlier." Xion chuckled. Now that Sora had a good look at her, her black hair had a brownish sheen, and her eyes were less like Kairi's and more like his. "I'm fine with... vanishing again... If it's so you can stick around to save the worlds."

"No it's not okay." Sora stated "I've brought you back only for you to vanish again. Namine isn't there anything we can do for her?"

Namine clasped her hands again, biting her lip. "I don't know, Sora."

Sora racked his thoughts. He had given up himself partly for Xion, he wasn't going to let her fade away so quickly and easily. He smiled, an idea lighting up in his head

"How about we get you and Xion to merge?" Namine looked confused. "I know, Xion won't really be there, but if you two merge together, Xion will still be around, inside you, and she will have something stable to keep her from sucking my memories!" Sora finished with a proud, dorky smile.

Namine thought for a moment "That... that might just work..."

Sora grinned at Xion, but it faded slightly when he noticed she was crying. "What's up...? I stood up for you and your-"

"That's why I'm crying!" Xion giggled "Hardly anyone has done that for me!" She rushed over and hugged Sora "Thank you...!"

Sora patted her back, smiling again "Hey, I wouldn't have sat there while you were just going to fade away." he looked at Namine "I'll be sure to get you in your own life too, Namine. I'm sorry for forgetting." he then scratched his chin in mock thought "Gee, I'm always forgetting something around you, aren't I?"

The trio laughed, the cheerful noise echoing in the vast and empty plain.

* * *

Weeeeee more stuff I'm pulling outta nowhere! XD blah blah blah review and such.


	20. Escape

Riku sighed, and leaned against a tree. He had been walking in this forest for ages with no sign of the others. He'd found the wreck, along with heavy bootprints, but the trail had grown cold.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" a yell echoed through the trees. Riku strained his ears, because the voice sounded familiar "You're an annoying little fur-ball! I don't have any 'Num nums' whatever the heck those are!"

Riku blinked. "Roxas...!" he then dashed through the woods, searching for his comrade "ROXAS! ROXAS! It's me! Riku! Rox- AGH!"

"NOT ANOTHER!"

"WAH!"

Riku tumbled through some bushes and directly into Roxas. Along with some furry whatever, but he didn't care about that much "Good, you're okay-"

"'Course I am!" came Roxas's irritable reply "Do you honestly think I'd get into trouble?" He winced as he rubbed the back of his head "Thanks for giving me a knot, jerk."

"Hey!" Riku folded his arms "I'm not a-" he fell short when he recalled previous encounters. "You're still-?"

Roxas shoved Riku off of him, and stood "Yes, I still remember our last few encounters." He started coldly walking away "In case you've forgotten, every time I try to get something done, you're there to stop me every step of the way!" His furious look then faded to regret, and he walked back to help Riku up.

"Sorry, just... something about this world gets on my nerves." he tapped his head "There's an irritating migraine that won't go away, and I'm reliving memories over and over. It's driving me bonkers." He glared at the fuzzy little creature the clung to his legs "Along with this little pest-"

"Gurgi no pest!" Gurgi then went off and sulked near a tree like a disagreeable toddler "Gurgi just wanted some num nums...!"

Riku and Roxas watched Gurgi for several moments before they simultaneously asked "Say, where's Sora and Kairi?"

Then:

"But I thought they were with you!"

They looked at each other worriedly. Roxas sighed, and scratched his head "Well, I don't know what happened to Sora... But Kairi got snatched up by some thugs. I tried to stop them but they ganged up on me." Roxas scrunched up his face in concentration "They mentioned a 'Horned King'..."

"Horned King?!" Gurgi exclaimed fearfully "Oh no no no no no! Not the Horned King!"

Gurgi then proceeded to ramble about the Horned King, both Riku and Roxas gradually realizing with a pit in their stomachs that Kairi was not in a pleasant situation.

"Ah, Gurgi, could you take us to where this Horned King lives?" Riku asked. The furry little thing was already a ways down the road, but yelled back "Gurgi won't go there, oh no, not to that nasty evil place, but he will say you and loud boy just need to follow the path."

Roxas twitched, but yelled back "Well, good luck in finding num nums!" he turned to Riku and waved his hand forward "Come on, we gotta get Kairi before finding Sora."

* * *

"Eilonwy," Kairi began, brushing away a cobweb "You sure this is the right way?"

Eilonwy shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just seeing if this passage will get us somewhere out of this wretched place."

She shoved aside another slab of stone, and sighed "Oh dear, another dead end."  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" A boy's voice yelled.

Kairi, looking inside the apparent "dead end", saw a boy about Eilonwy's age, with red hair about as striking as hers, but with a more subtle shade of brown. Eilonwy straightened her hair, and hurriedly said "Are you a prince? A knight? A page at least?"

The boy stood, but mumbled "A... a pig keeper actually..."

Eilonwy sighed. She then turned around and waved back at him "Fine, you can follow but don't expect us to look after you."

"Eilonwy! That's kinda mean!" Kairi scolded her. But the princess was already muttering curses as she cleared another attempting pathway to freedom.

The boy shrugged, and held his hand out to Kairi "I'm Taran."

"Kairi. Don't mind Eilonwy, I think her spirits were kinda crushed." Eilonwy suddenly shouted a burst of garbled about no one bothering to rescue her and a stone smashing her foot.

Kairi and Taran glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes, then Kairi shrugged and began following Eilonwy again.

The group stumbled around in the darkness in silence for several minutes.

"Oh! I hear voices!" Eilonwy gasped. Seconds later she pushed aside another stone that revealed a grand banquet hall filled with rowdy, drunken laughter. Eilonwy wrinkled her nose in distaste "Ugh, a rotten, horrid lot."

But Kairi heard one voice above the rest, snide and horribly laid back:

"So, we look for this cauldron-thing and you provide us with a thirteenth member, do we have a deal?"

Shaking slightly, she looked around the hall and there he was: Xigbar. At least, that's what she thought his name was. It didn't really matter to her, because she was horrified at the thought of him being back.

She shuddered at the memory of Sora's battle with the sharp-shooting fiend: it looked like Sora had just barely made it, and she knew he had a too-close-for-comfort encounter with some of Xigbar's larger lasers.

Kairi directed her thoughts to what he had said: something about a thirteenth member. She racked her head for any clues, but shock had rendered her thought-process numb.

The hall grew silent, except for a quiet, raspy "No."

"Ah... what was that?" Xigbar asked, his voice falling flat.

"No. I don't trust you or this, 'Organization', you're affiliated with."

Suddenly, Eilonwy tripped and started falling. She reached for Kairi, who reached for Taran, and the three fell.

Ignoring, yet fully aware of Taran and Eilonwy's screams, Kairi summoned her Keyblade, aimed it at the ground, and yelled "AEROGA!" the burst of air that issued forth cushioned their descent, and they tumbled onto the floor.

Kairi heard a scary click above her knocked about head, and she glanced up. Xigbar was grinning.

"Well, well, well... we have a couple of clever little sneaks..."

Kairi, Eilonwy, and Taran scrambled to their feet, but quickly found themselves surrounded. Kairi brandished her Keyblade, grabbed Eilonwy's hand, and offered a stunning bit of advice as she barreled past the Horned King's thugs:

"_RUN!_"

* * *

"Why can't bad guys pick somewhere nice to stay?" Roxas sighed, testing the creaky, but wide open, drawbridge. Riku cautiously tested his weight as well, shrugging. He leaped back when the board fell into the moat below with a weary crack.

"Hmm... maybe they don't have good insurance? Either way, I don't think we're gonna be able to cross this thing."

A weak echo came from deeper in the castle "..._RUN_...!"

"That's-!"

"-Kairi!"

The very same girl came running across the drawbridge, another girl and boy in tow behind her.

"Oh! Hi Riku, Roxas! We've got some trouble at our tails, so..." she then raised her voice "GET RUNNING!"

She was obviously panicked as she yanked Riku and Roxas along on her retreat. Riku glanced behind them and found that there were far too many thugs to take out on their own. As much as he wanted to stand and fight, running seemed like the best option.

Kairi lead them through the dense undergrowth, refusing to take the road through the forest. Branches became snagged in their hair, snapped in their faces, tried to rip their clothes. They finally found their pursuers had abandoned their hunt when they collapsed near a small pond.

"whew... Eilonwy? Taran?" Kairi called out when she had caught her breath. Riku, still winded, figured the boy must've been Taran. _Well, I can at least tell Dallben he isn't dead,_ he mused.

"Must've... gotten lost... along the way... they... they can manage..." Roxas sighed.

Kairi then looked around. Her heart sank "Where's... where's Sora...?"

* * *

Finally I present you Chapter 20! (le collaspe) I think I finally slogged through some of my writer's block, but don't expect frequent updates...


	21. The Talk

Kairi quickly scrambled to her feet. "Where's Sora? I thought-!"

"We were hoping you at least knew where he was..." Riku shrugged. Kairi snapped at him "You idiot! For all we know he's still asleep!" She then proceeded to pace around the pond's shore, her words fast and worried. "H-he might be in trouble! O-or maybe some creature is chewing his face off! Or-"

"Kairi, in case you've forgotten, he's _Sora_. He'll be fine." Roxas sighed, sitting up. He closed his eyes for a few moments, then said calmly

"Whatever state he's in, it's peaceful. Nothing is happening to him, and I don't think we should be worried." he opened one eye and looked at Riku "You think he' back at the wreck?"

Riku stood, and folded his arms in front of him "I dunno, I didn't figure that he might've been caught in some of the rubble." He looked around, then pointed across the pond "If my bearings are right it's that way."

Kairi spared no hesitation and began dashing across the small rocks in the pond "Come on then! Sora might-AIEE!" one of the rocks sank, sending Kairi hurtling into the water.

"Kairi!" Riku and Roxas rushed to the shore's edge, but stopped when the water started swirling around. Kairi surfaced, gasping for breath, then struggled as the sudden whirlpool dragged her to it's center.

"Help!" she grabbed Roxas's hand, but only resulted in pulling him in as well. Riku dived after them, but found that the current was overwhelming even to him. They bobbed above and below the water, trying, but failing, to get out of the dangerous pond. When they started sinking down, most likely for good, Riku made sure that he held Kairi and Roxas's hands.

His last bits of air were forced out of him, and Riku felt everything fading to black...

* * *

Riku coughed, finding that other than wet clothes and strained lungs, he was perfectly fine.

"Kairi...? Roxas...?" he whispered, feeling too tired to do anything else. He heard them stirring right beside him, and sighed in relief. Above was the body of water that had sucked them into... where? He reluctantly sat up, finding they had landed in a cave. Kairi groaned, and Roxas pushed himself into a sitting position as well.

"Where are we?"

Riku looked for any sign of an exit. He stood, and walked around the small cavern. _No... no..._ he stopped in front of a treasure chest. He opened it, and found a withered, but still readable, map. "Okay, this is a good start." He turned back "Hey guys, I found a map!" He noted that Kairi was looking at her surroundings as well. She gasped "Sora!" then rushed past him. Riku and Roxas followed "Kairi, you saw Sora?"

"No! But he's here! I just-" she suddenly screamed. Riku and Roxas finally caught up with her, finding that Sora was on the ground, asleep.

Kairi shook her head, then looked back apologetically at Riku and Roxas "Sorry, just for a second I thought..."

Riku knelt by Sora, shaking his shoulder "Come on bud,wake up."

Sora stirred, then slowly opened his eyes. He blinked at his friends, then slowly mumbled

"Um... Sorry for crashing the ship- urk!" Kairi ignored Sora's fragile state and hugged him.

"I don't care, you're okay!" Sora blinked, then gave Riku a confused look. Riku shrugged. Sora smiled. He hugged Kairi back, clearly enjoying being so close to her. Then Sora blinked, then his eyes widened. He scrambled away from Kairi and looked for an exit "We gotta get back to the Highwind!"

Riku, Roxas, and Kairi looked confused. Sora sighed then added "You know, they kinda need us back at Yen Sid's."

"Yeah, but it's not like we're in that much of a hurry-"

"I might fall asleep again!" Sora sounded like he was on the verge of hysteria. He took a deep breath, then said "Well, might is the key word there..." He helped Kairi up, "Well, at least I know you can take care of yourself without me." he then kissed her. It was Kairi's turn to be surprised, but she went with it. Finally her boyfriend was acting like one, instead of a really close friend.

Riku noticed her grow limp in Sora's arms, and barely had time to question it before Sora backed away, Keyblade in hand, Kairi's heart floating away from her body.

"SORA-!" Roxas cried in alarm before Sora calmly said "Don't worry, I'm not a sociopath or anything. There's a reason for this." Roxas would've questioned this, but the sad look in Sora's eyes and the vague regret Roxas felt at the back of his heart told Sora was telling the truth.

A figure starting fading into reality a few feet away, pale, feminine, and delicate. Sora nodded his head towards the figure, saying "You probably want to make sure Namine gets a warm welcome." He then gently took Kairi's heart and placed it back in her body, and resumed kissing her like nothing had happened.

When life had been restored to Kairi, Sora backed away. Kairi dazedly smiled "I didn't know you were such a good kisser, Sora. I think I blacked out for a sec."

While Kairi was still musing about her kiss with Sora, Sora glanced at Roxas and Riku.

'Not a _word._' he mouthed.

Roxas only rolled his eyes, and he gently grasped Namine's shoulder "Namine, you gotta get up now."

Namine stirred, while Kairi continued to wonder aloud "Namine? Roxas I'm not Namine, that's my Nobody-"

She froze when she saw Namine.

The fragile girl sat up, and quietly responded "I'm fine Roxas, my head just hurts a little."

Kairi looked back at Sora with disbelief. "Sora!" she said, her voice an accusing whine "What did you-?"

"I'msorryitjusthadtobedone!" Sora spurted, hastily backing away from Kairi.

Kairi then remembered she had 'blacked out' while her heart was removed. She tugged her skirt lower, demanding at Riku and Roxas "Did he do anything to me?!" she turned to Sora "Did _you_ do anything to me?!"

Sora stood there innocently "Um, I just removed your heart and kissed you... N-nothing more... I-I mean-"

Kairi jabbed her finger at him "You DID do...! Oh Sora!" she blathered on while Sora sat there, Kairi's words went flying completely over his head.

Riku and Roxas glanced at each other, their faces personifying a flat 'What?'.

"Care to facepalm with me?" Roxas sighed.

Riku nodded "Yeah, why not?"

The two smacked their foreheads in perfect synchronization.

"Oh well, I mean, you did do a pretty good job of putting my clothes back on..." Kairi lamented.

Sora stiffened, face turning magenta instantly. "Oh... Oh THAT'S what you meant...!" he squeaked. Sora's knees and feet turned inward, he felt his toes curling. For some reason unknown to him, images of Kairi were popping up in his head and not leaving.

"OHJEEZKAIRI! I-IWOULDNEVERDOTHAT!" he shrieked. When his mouth snapped shut, his blush faded momentarily. He then looked back at Kairi, and the blush came back. Only this time it looked like someone had dumped a gallon of red paint on his face. He felt a small bit of blood dribble from his nose.

Kairi then looked at him confusedly. "Huh...?"

Riku then took the helm of the situation, wrapping an arm around Sora's shoulder and leading him away. He looked back at Kairi, Roxas, and Namine and said "Allow me to borrow him for a moment."

When they were a good yard or three away, Riku calmly asked Sora "Sora, have you gotten the talk about the birds and the bees?"

Sora looked at Riku, his face frozen in a stiff mix of irritation, embarrassment, confusion, disturbance, and (somewhere in there) mild enjoyment. "What do animals have to do with this Riku?" he squeaked. "I-I mean, right now it's kinda about Kairi and animals don't have anything to do with-"

"Human reproduction." Riku flatly said "Have you heard of it?"

The disturbance in Sora's face grew, and so did his blush "Um, y-yeah, but aren't I kinda young to be hearing about that?"

Riku sighed, clapping his free hand to his face again

"I was SO hoping I wouldn't have to explain this."

Kairi watched as Riku began explaining things, making gestures with his hands, occasionally whispering something. She tugged at her skirt, wishing it would be longer.

"Roxas," she whispered "have I traumatized him?"

Roxas looked at her flatly "What, is this his first time hearing about this?"

Namine and Kairi nodded. Roxas also noted Namine was tugging at her skirt, and he patted her shoulder, saying without any thought "Don't worry Namine, the dress is just fine-"

Namine slapped him. He stood there, frozen in his recoil. He then stated flatly "I asked for that, didn't I?"

Namine nodded, although she looked a little regretful.

Sora looked back, and then also said without any thought "Your dress is great too Kairi- OW!" he was interrupted mid-sentence by Riku smacking him upside the head. **_Hard._**

Sora gave him a confused look, and Riku explained a little more. Sora once again stiffened, and the blush that had just started to fade came back in full force. He glanced back at Kairi, and she noted he gave an apologetic shrug, then reluctantly went back to listening to Riku.

Roxas sighed "How old is he again?"

"16." Namine said softly.

"And he hasn't-?"

"Erm, h-he has..." Namine stuttered "When he was 13. I-it was kinda traumatizing so..." she finished lamely with a weak, nervous chuckle.

Roxas closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh, and to answer you question Kairi, yes, this IS traumatizing him."

* * *

Writer's block has gone! for now... Sorry this took forever to write, and you'll be happy to know that chapter 22 is almost done!


	22. Sacrifice

Later, the Highwind had been repaired and the group finally on their way to the Mysterious Tower. Sora was at the helm, Riku nearby with his finger on the autopilot button in case the boy slinked into unconsciousness.

Although, by the way he stared dead ahead with a ghost of his smile on his face, Sora wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. He had mostly gotten over Riku's 'talk', but there was still a nagging, naughty bit in his head that refused to leave. _Might as well get used to it, heck, ignore it for now,_ Sora reassured himself.

Kairi walked over and softly said "Sorry about that... I mean, while you were gone I got 'The Talk' at school and just assumed-"

Sora shook his head, smile growing "Nah, it was bound to happen eventually." his smile flickered "Though, Riku also mentioned to me how lucky I am to have you for a girlfriend, and also mentioned a lot of other guys wouldn't treat you the way I do." Kairi nodded, knowing a few examples "I just want you to know, I may have grown up a bit, but I will never stop loving you the way I do." he patted her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. His hand then lowered from on her shoulder near the straps of her top to just above her elbow. Kairi guessed why he did(Probably to avoid any typical teenage boy indulgements), and decided not to bring it up.

He then gently pushed her away, saying "We'll be arriving soon, you should let Namine and Roxas know."

Kairi ducked her head below deck, and said "Roxas, Namine, we're almost there!"

Namine then shook her head "I think I'll hang back until I'm needed."

Kairi nodded "Oh, okay then."

"Hey! Get ready to land!"

* * *

The courtyard of the Mysterious Tower was silent. Far too silent for Sora's liking.

"Get around Kairi, okay?" he asked Riku and Roxas. They obliged, the trio now forming a protective circle around the Princess of Heart.

"Hey, King Mickey? Yen Sid? Xion?" Sora called out to the eerie silence.

"So, we meet again you dull, ordinary boy..." a old, gravelly voice responded. Roxas, Sora, and Kairi whirled around, confused to who it was, but Riku froze. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he knew instantly who that voice's owner was. He caught sight of the newcomer, then shoved Sora away yelling "LOOK OUT!"

He blocked a fiery ball of darkness, and when the purplish smoke cleared he hissed "Xehanort."

Sora snapped up instantly "Xehanort?! He's HERE?"

"Yes, and there is no need to be so loud." Sora whirled around, finding something less than he expected. An old man, hair already gray and balding, with piercing gold eyes. Something was unnervingly familiar about those eyes to Sora...

Xehanort smirked "Although, I will say I didn't expect to meet you again. You even have a real Keyblade this time."

"HEY!" Sora yelled, thrusting the Kingdom Key at Xehanort "What do you mean by that? I've never met you in my..." he trailed off, realizing that he HAD met him. Repeatedly, over and over in his life. Xemnas... 'Ansem'... even the mysterious boy that plagued his dreams. They were all Xehanort at some point.

Xehanort didn't reply, now intently looking at Roxas. "So, the broken experiment is back..." he mused. Roxas's eye twitched, the mask on his anger coming undone bit by bit

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he hissed. Xehanort only chuckled "It doesn't matter if you remember or not, you never really had a chance to exist in the first place-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Roxas screamed, charging at Xehanort. Xehanort calmly stepped aside, and easily parried Roxas's wrathful blow with his Keyblade. "You really don't know how to fight, do you?" he asked before slashing Roxas away.

"ROXAS!" Sora cried, debating whether or not he should rush to his Other's side or not.

"Oh, so that boy isn't Ventus." Xehanort said with mild amusement.

"His name is _Roxas_." Sora growled.

"Whomever that boy is, it doesn't matter." Xehanort summoned a portal of darkness and reached his arm through.

There was a shriek behind Sora. He felt his blood freeze solid in his veins. "KAIRI!" he turned around, catching only a brief glimpse of her before she vanished into the darkness.

Riku yelled "You leave her out of this!"

Sora whirled back towards Xehanort, Keyblade bared and a murderous look in his eyes "YOU LET HER GO!"

Xehanort only positioned his Keyblade above Kairi's heart, and stated "Anyone makes a move and our dear princess won't have a heart."

Sora looked conflicted: try to save Kairi, Kairi gets hurt; don't try to save Kairi, she gets kidnapped. He stood there, frozen in mid-advance, trying to find the right way to save her. Riku was the first to respond, lowering his Keyblade and standing down. Roxas, now struggling to stand, didn't dismiss his Keyblade but didn't make any advance.

Xehanort then summoned a corridor of darkness, and began leading Kairi away "I know you'll want to see her again, so I will be gracious and inform you that she will be staying at the Keyblade Graveyard." he chuckled "We will ensure she has a pleasant stay-"

"Sora! Sora please help me!" Kairi interrupted Xehanort. Sora scuffed one foot forward, but stopped. He looked around, his mind whirring and filled with one desperate thought: _You _**have**_ to save Kairi!_

He then yelled "TAKE ME!"

The courtyard froze.

"Sora what are you-?" Riku managed to say before Sora cut him off "Kairi's a Princess of Heart! We can't lose her! I'm just a light, you can get Lea or someone to fill in the gap."

He then turned back to Xehanort, fiercely determined. Riku and Roxas gaped as he got onto his knees and held out his wrists to Xehanort

"Take me in her place and do whatever you want with me."

The courtyard stood in stunned silence.

Xehanort arched an eyebrow in piqued interest "Really?"

Sora nodded "Just give Kairi back to Riku and Roxas, and you can take me... You can take me as your thirteenth darkness."

Kairi snapped back to Xigbar's words. They still needed a thirteenth...! It made horrid sense. Sense that she wished wasn't true. "No! Sora don't-!"

"Agreed." Xehanort let Kairi go, walking over and jerking Sora onto his feet. Kairi squealed "No! Please no!"

The words shook Sora to his core, and he quickly asked "Could I have just five last minutes with her? She means everything to me."

"Fine, but five minutes only."

Sora rushed to Kairi, holding her close and running his hand through her hair.

"Don't worry everything's gonna be fine-"

he heard Xehanort readying his Keyblade behind him, and stiffened "Pull any tricks and I will shatter this boy's heart here and now."

Sora took a deep breath and continued soothing Kairi as if nothing was wrong "It's okay, it's gonna be fine-"

"No, no it won't Sora! I won't lose you-!"

"Exactly, you won't lose me." Sora then began softly singing

"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Come take my hand, hold it tight..." He then took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kairi's shoulders "I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry..." he held Kairi close to his heart as he continued "For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." he gently lifted her chin so she would look into his eyes "This bond between us, can't be broken." he pointed to her heart "I will be here, don't you cry..." Kairi only cried more, and buried herself in Sora's chest. He leaned his head against hers as he continued, eye growing teary but not a single tear being shed "'Cause you'll be in my heart... Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more..." he took a shuddering breath "Yes you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say... You'll be here in my heart, always..." he kissed her forehead, and whispered "Always, Kairi..."

only seconds later he was roughly taken away from Kairi. Kairi watched as Sora was dragged away. He was smiling, still trying to keep up everyone's morale. That smile faded the closer he got to vanishing away with Xehanort.

The last thing he did before disappearing in the darkness was a halfhearted wave goodbye.

* * *

BUM DUM DAAAAAA! Point to whoever can name the song Sora sings to Kairi! Oh, and what does our sweet little Sora have in store? (Evil grin) you'll just have to wait.


	23. Advance

Riku limply held the controls to the Highwind._"TAKE ME!"_ echoed dully in his head over and over. He felt... hollow. He had worked so hard to avoid Sora becoming a vessel, yet it all proved in vain. He nearly died facing the younger Xehanort, and now it seemed a pointless conflict.

"...Roxas," he began quietly "is Sora okay...?"

Roxas was silent. He narrowed his thoughts to his connection to Sora at the back of his mind, and found only peace, quiet, tranquility.

"I dunno... I think he's fallen asleep again-" he paused, the connection was suddenly blocked. He concentrated harder, trying to break the barrier-

"Agh!" he clutched his head in pain. Darkness, just darkness forcing him back in his place. It wasn't Sora's darkness though, it was something much worse.

Roxas did the only thing he could think of: he blocked his link to Sora. He didn't want to sever it, not when Sora was caught in such a dangerous situation.

"Okay, I _really_ don't know. Someone else is keeping me from feeling him."

Kairi tugged Sora's jacket around her like a security blanket. Namine had one arm wrapped around her, trying to lend support.

"Where do you think the others are? S-should we go get them before we go after Sora?" Namine asked.

Riku gripped the controls, bowing his head "We go get the others. It's time we see how this battle of Light and Darkness plays out. Which means we check Disney Castle first."

* * *

Landing the Highwind in the hangar at the lowest levels of Disney Castle, the group got out slowly.

"Hey, anyone here?" Riku asked.

"Hey!"

"It's Riku!" two squeaky voices replied joyfully. Soon, Chip and Dale came scampering into view.

"Guys, you're back!"  
"Gosh, the King was lookin' all over the place for ya!"

Riku's mouth twitched in the barest of smiles, and he picked up the small rodents "Hey, where is Mickey?" he asked in a tired voice.

Chip and Dale jumped off again, saying "In the study, we'll show you the way!"  
Pluto came bounding over, jumping up and licking Riku's face. Riku gave an empty chuckle "Hey Pluto, I missed you too."

Chip yelled from around the corner "Come on you slowpokes! We can't keep His Majesty waiting!"

Riku looked back at Kairi, Namine, and Roxas. They all looked fine, yet frail and empty. Roxas looked more like a Nobody than he had when he was one. Namine seemed like she'd blow away with the wind at any moment. Kairi only stared blankly ahead, clutching Sora's jacket with her eyes barely holding back tears.

"Come on, we gotta tell Mickey at least we're fine."

Kairi walked over and pressed herself against Riku "Who's gonna tell them...?" she whispered. Riku wrapped an arm around her "We'll just see."

The group followed Chip and Dale around Disney Castle, through all sorts of corridors. Chip and Dale asked where Sora was, and Riku replied he was hanging back with Pluto.

"Hmm, you figure he'd at least say hi to us first."

"What's Pluto got that we haven't?"

They stopped in front of a grand door

"The Royal Study!"

"Gosh, there's quite a party going on in there. You guys have gotten a lot of friends!"

"Well, we're gonna go see how the Highwind's managing, see ya!" and the two dashed off.

The group looked at each other. Riku placed his hand on the door and cracked it open

"Y-your Majesty?"

He peeked his head in, finding the whole room was staring at him.

"Riku! You're back!" Mickey exclaimed, being the first to rush over. Riku opened the door some more, letting Kairi, Roxas, and Namine in as well.

There was a clamor of "You're okay!" "We were worried about you!" and "What took you so long?"

but it didn't take long for everyone to notice something was wrong.

"Namine? What are you-?"

"Xion? Xion wake up!" Roxas instantly rushed to her side, wondering why she was asleep in a chair.

"She won't wake up Roxas, we've tried." Lea stated simply.

"The you haven't tried hard enough! Xion, wake up! It's me, Roxas!" Roxas shook her shoulder, but Xion was just as limp as ever. Namine walked over "That's why Sora separated me and Kairi. Xion can't exist on her own."

Roxas glared at her "Yes she can!"

"Allow me to explain, Roxas. The reason Xion is herself is because she was formed by Sora's memories flowing through you. She needs those memories to exist, which means that she can't live while you or Sora are. Not unless someone else's heart merges with hers to make her stable-"

"Xion is perfectly fine!" Roxas snapped.

"Jeez, I don't recall you being this clingy to anyone Roxas-" Lea began before he was interrupted

"I don't want to forget her again."

Namine placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder "She won't be forgotten. She will be part of my heart just like you were once part of Sora."

Roxas sighed "She doesn't need to be like that, not again."

Riku had an idea "What if we turn Xion into a blank slate?"

"WHAT?! No!" Roxas objected. Namine clasped her hands, thinking. She then nodded "That could work. But there is the matter if she is still shaped by Sora's memories. Then we would just be right back here."

"No! I don't want to lose her-"

"She'll still be here-"

"She won't remember me-!"

"Xion will still be aware of who you are. I can't erase memories, they will always be there even if she doesn't remember them."

Roxas remained silent. He then shakily asked "We'd... we'd still be friends...?"

"That depends on how you act, Roxas."

Roxas looked at Xion. He grasped her hand "Hey, we're still friends, even if you don't remember." he looked at Namine "G-go ahead."

He reluctantly let go of Xion's hand, aware this was the last time he was holding her hand as Xion. Well, the Xion he knew...

Namine wiped her hand across Xion. Moments later, she stirred, and asked one thing "Who... who are you? Who am I?"

Roxas quickly answered "I'm Roxas, this is Lea, and these people are Riku, Kairi, Namine, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ventus and Aqua, and you... your name is Xion."

While Roxas explained everything to Xion, Ventus noted Kairi was wearing Sora's jacket.

"Where's Sora?" he asked with a quaver in his voice that signaled he knew something was wrong. Aqua noticed as well, and also inquired to Sora's whereabouts. "Is he alright?"

Riku swallowed uncomfortably, finding he couldn't say.

Ventus opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Yen Sid walking in. He bowed his head in greeting to Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas before stating "I am afraid the stars have given me grave news... Sora has been taken."

"WHAT?" was the general response.

Ventus summoned his Keyblade "Okay, who did it? They're gonna learn the_ hard way_ what happens when you mess with-"

"I admire your tenacity in your debt to Sora, Ventus, but you may be relived to know that we were already planning on defeating the fiend." He looked at Riku and Kairi "I am assuming you already knew this?"

Riku nodded, Kairi whimpered a small "Yes."

Ventus dropped his Keyblade, it vanishing in sparks of light. His eyes were wide with fear. Aqua looked terrified as she squeaked "He's... Sora's been taken by Xehanort...?"

Yen Sid nodded his head "I believe the time we have been preparing for has arrived." Yen Sid looked around the room, counting heads and making sure there were enough.

"Mickey, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Aqua, Kairi..."

He was reluctant to put Lea in. The young man was still trying to learn. Yet he couldn't use Xion. He was unsure if her Keyblade could tip the scales. He quickly decided "You shall come with me to the Keyblade Graveyard."

"Hey! What about me?" Lea snapped.

"Lea, I am charging you with caring for Xion and Namine, and making sure no one takes hold of Disney Castle. Despite what you may think, it is a very important position."

Donald and Goofy saluted Yen Sid, asking "What about us, sir?"

"You are also staying. This is a conflict of Seven Lights and Thirteen Darknesses. Any more and terrible things may happen..."

Donald summoned his staff and Goofy brought out his shield "If you're expecting them to go-" "-we're going too!"

Yen Sid closed his eyes in thought.

"Um, Master Yen Sid, sir?" Ventus asked

"Hm?"

"They can at least come along. They're Sora's friends too."

Yen Sid thought for a moment. "Very well, you may come along."

Donald and Goofy whooped in delight.

"Just prepare, for the storm ahead..."

* * *

Another chapter done and another closer to the last!

(Waits patiently for the raging/complaining Xion fans)


	24. Saved

before we begin this chapter, allow me to warn you: This is where stuff gets gritty and serious. This is where the 'la-dee-da's end and Disney fun is removed from the equation.

to sum it up: Yes, KH-Hardcorefan4483, it gets _worse._

* * *

Everyone stood on a cliff the stretched out through the Keyblade Graveyard.

"It's so... sad, and empty..." Roxas said, eyes lingering on the scars of past battles. Kairi blankly looked at the desolate place, wondering how much destruction could be contained in one place. She also kept an eye out for Sora, as if she could see him among the monoliths of cliffs and gorges.

Ventus shuddered, a dead look entering his eyes. Aqua wrapped her arms around him, whispering "Don't worry Ven, it's not like last time. It's _nothing_ like last time."

Riku watched them sadly, and asked "What do you mean, last time...?"

Ventus shuddered even more violently, clinging to Aqua's arms and staring ahead. He looked consumed in horrifying memory, his shivering never ceasing for more than a moment.

Aqua looked back at Riku, who was amazed at the pain in her gaze

"We nearly lost our lives..." she replied simply "It was here when we lost each other for what seemed like forever..."

Mickey nodded. Not knowing anything else to say. He then rushed over when Ventus collapsed in Aqua's arms, still caught in nightmares of his previous visit.

"Gawrsh Ven! Everything's okay!" Goofy exclaimed, him and Donald also moving over to soothe Ventus.

Ventus didn't notice, muttering pleadings and whimpers ceaselessly. Yen Sid addressed Kairi, Roxas, and Riku

"Scout ahead, I think it would be in our best interest if we know where Xehanort is waiting."

Riku nodded, but looked at Ventus with pity. The boy was curled against Aqua, tears just barely starting, still whispering for the horrific memories to go away. "Don't worry, we will ensure that Ventus recovers while you are gone." He took a deep breath, and started walking.

"Come on guys, you heard him."

* * *

They walked for a good half hour or so before Riku stopped.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Kairi asked, pulling up next to him. Riku looked at Roxas "Think you could try and find Sora?"

"Why would we need-?"

"Because they intend on making Sora one of them. We find Sora, we find Xehanort. So, think you could do it?"

Roxas closed his eyes and reluctantly concentrated on Sora, removing the barrier between them.

His eyes suddenly snapped open, rolling back into his head, and he fell to the ground. He was twitching, jerking-

Acting exactly like Ventus had. Except moments later he screamed in agony.

"Roxas!" Kairi and Riku knelt next to him, worried and confused. "Roxas snap out of it!"

Roxas's scream trickled away to a whimper, and he opened his eyes blearily. He blinked a few times, taking deep breaths, then stood and started walking "He's just ahead, but we gotta hurry-"

"Roxas, what was that about?"

Roxas stopped. "... I don't know, but Sora's in trouble. BIG trouble." He resumed walking, but it was faster "Come on, we gotta hurry!"

Riku and Kairi followed, with Riku pulling up in front "Let me go ahead, they don't have any need for me, so if I get captured you guys won't have to worry about me becoming a vessel."

They stopped on a low plateau, Riku looking around for any sign of Sora "Roxas, where is he?" Roxas pointed ahead, "Down there."

Riku held Roxas and Kairi back, and looked over the edge. He froze, expression blank and horrified. He gently pushed Kairi back, whispering "Kairi, you don't want to see this..."

Roxas looked over the edge, and after his face became an expression of despair, fell to his knees. "No..."

Kairi tried looking over, but Riku and Roxas held her back "No, you don't need to-"

"I have every right to see- no...!"

It was Sora, but he was far from safe and sound.

His head was hanging low, instead of high and proud like usual. A crown was mockingly tilted on his spiky hair. His arms, horridly filled with cuts and gashes, were outstretched and held against a lower cliff by chains. Everywhere else on him was a wound of some kind, hardly healed and still bleeding freely. Written in blood behind him was a pair of wings and the taunting message _'Sora, savior of the 13 Darknesses'_. He was still.

Kairi lurched, trying to get to Sora, but Riku held a firm arm around her "We're not alone..."

Seconds later an ethereal blade lodged itself inches away from Sora's neck. The boy hardly flinched: hands curled briefly, his head jerked the smallest amount away. Just enough to signal he was still alive.

"Oh _come on_, Xemnas! You call that following orders?" a sarcastic remark answered. No one felt the need to identify to voice as Xigbar.

Two laser arrows embedded themselves in Sora's palms, the boy violently twitching and gasping in pain. "_That's_ following orders."

Sora's head weakly turned to one of the projectiles. He then took a quavering breath bit his lip and began painstakingly removing the small thing. His tears mingled with cuts on his face, staining the liquid red.

"What is he _doing_?!" Roxas hissed between fear, worry, and annoyance "It looks like he's bled out enough-"

"In case you've forgotten Roxas," Riku said, his voice flat and emotionless "Those burn as well as cut."

Sora took another shaky breath and began removing the other. Kairi looked away, burying herself in Riku. He was only looking ahead with a stiff mask covering the pain he felt, barely noticing her.

"Besides... he might just be going or a mercy kill-" Riku continued before Roxas interrupted him.

"NO. Sora would NEVER think like that."

a quiet, croaking voice turned their heads

"Please... stop..."

Kairi looked back, bewildered "That... that couldn't be..."

"I'm already ready to follow whatever you say. Just make me... make me one of you already..."

"Sora." Riku stated simply.

"Sorry, but we can't," Xigbar sounded far from sorry as he walked up to Sora, while Kairi, Riku, and Roxas backed away from the edge so they wouldn't be seen, "Orders straight from THE Xehanort." He chuckled darkly, ruffling Sora's hair "We couldn't have you preforming any heroics before joining our little group-"

Sora suddenly lashed out at him, straining against his chains and screaming "I CAME WITH YOU OUT OF MY OWN WILL! IF I WAS GOING TO 'PULL ANY HEROICS' I WOULD'VE DEFEATED YOU AGES AGO!"

Kairi shuddered, completely stunned by how broken, desperate, and lost Sora sounded. Sora sobbed while he glared at Xigbar with a hatred no one ever knew he could possess. Moments later, his head lowered again in defeat, his sobs becoming an empty wish for release.

"Its so hard to believe this pathetic piece of drivel is what defeated us." a dry, almost bored voice said. A man with blue hair and the signature Organization coat entered their view.

"Really, I expected more from you, Sora."

Sora raised his head again, glaring at Saix while Xemnas joined his companions. Sora glanced at each one of them, then spat in Saix's face. It was obvious Sora loathed him above the others.

Saix, after calmly wiping away the spittle, summoned his claymore. He hit Sora upside his head, a horrible smacking sound echoing around the Keyblade Graveyard. The crown tinkled to the ground.

For several terrifying moments, it looked like Sora had been lost forever. But he weakly raised his head and asked "What exactly were your orders?"

Xemnas pulled his blade out of the rock and stated "Our orders were to beat you-" Sora screamed in agony as Xemnas rammed the blade into his side

"-into-" Xigbar continued gleefully, firing another set of laser arrows into Sora's hands.

"-submission." Saix struck Sora with his claymore again.

Kairi lurched at Sora again, wanting so desperately to help him. The poor boy was still as he was before, not moving and, possibly, not breathing.

"Well, way to go guys." Xigbar sighed "I think we actually ended up killing him."

Kairi shuddered violently.

Roxas gripped the edge of the plateau, staring dead ahead with horror.

Riku, who looked calm and emotionally detached until now, clenched his jaw in an attempt to try and hide his panic.

"...not yet..." Sora said softly a minute later. "I wish... I wish I was though..."

Everyone flinched again.

And that's when Sora once more raised his head, and saw them. At first, he thought he was losing it: _No, that can't be them! Why on Earth would they be here without the others?_ But he slowly realized from the way Kairi looked at him that they _were_ there. They were there for _him._ To _save_ him.

For the first time in an eternity, Sora smiled.

It was a bare one, yes, far from his normally glorious grin, but he still found reason to smile in the face of his suffering.

Kairi, Riku, and Roxas smiled back, trying to lend Sora support. They quickly backed away from the edge when Xigbar turned around, asking "What are you so smiley about?"

"Nothing..." Sora sighed "Just... looking at the sky. The sky gives me hope." his voice raised in confidence "If you're gonna make me submit, you're going to need to kill my hope. To do that, you're going to need to kill me."

He was slapped by Xemnas.

"You're trying our patience..." he said with contempt.

Sora took a breath and said back cockily "I can say the same."

Xemnas turned and left, not making a sound.

Xigbar shrugged and followed, sighing "All yours, Saix buddy!"

Saix watched them leave, then turned back to Sora and whispered "Don't think it's over yet. We'll be back to finish the job." sensing something, he turned around, catching the briefest glimpses of Kairi, Riku, and Roxas. Saix smirked, and turned back to Sora.

"Oh I am well aware they waiting to help you." Sora froze. "I'll be generous and let them rescue you for now..." Saix grabbed Xemnas's forgotten blade and pulled it out, eliciting a gasp of pain from Sora. Saix held the blade between himself and Sora, examining it absently "I wonder what it would be like, killing them in front of your eyes as you watch helplessly."

"No... please don't..." Sora was glancing between the blade and Saix, wondering which was worse.

Saix chuckled, and plunged the weapon into Sora's chest, causing the boy to seize up again. His eyes stared dead ahead, a bit of blood started trickling from his mouth.

Saix started backing away "Don't worry, this will only end in death or suffering. It's not like you don't know what's coming next." and he vanished into a corridor of darkness.

After Riku and the others were sure there was no one left except them and Sora, they went down a cliff-side path, their only thoughts concerning Sora.

"Sora! Sora, please be okay!" Kairi dashed up to him and cupped his cheek with a cure spell already going.

Sora weakly smiled "I knew you guys wouldn't leave me..." Kairi hardly payed attention to this, already working hard to heal Sora as best she could.

She halted at his hands, which still were embedded in the cliff behind him by Xigbar's laser arrows. She gave Sora an encouraging kiss on the cheek, and proceeded to remove them.

Riku finally arrived, his movement stiff and jerking. Sora stopped grimacing and stuttered

"H-hey Riku, l-long time n-no see."

Kairi collapsed against Sora, crying "What have they done to you?"

Riku took a deep breath and gently pulled Kairi away "Come on Kairi, we still gotta patch him up."

He grasped the hilt of Xemnas's blade, quietly apologizing "Sorry Sora, but this is probably gonna hurt."

"Agh!" Riku pulled it out sharply, trying to avoid causing Sora any more trauma.

Roxas unsteadily walked over, and then helped Riku get Sora off the cliff. They lowered Sora onto his knees, and Kairi wrapped Sora's jacket back around him before she held him close. Tears pouring down her face, she softly whispered

"Don't worry, it's all over now."

* * *

Before you ask:  
1) No, I was not high when I wrote this.  
2) Yes, I know there's a tremendous amount of symbolism._ It was intentional.  
_3) No, it will not get any worse from here. We've hit the bottom.

Anyways, I'd like to point out Sora's line back up there: _"...The sky gives me hope."_  
I am SO meta aren't I? XD Replace The sky with me/I/myself= I give myself hope. LOL GENIUS XD

...

I feel like such a horrid person for putting 'XD' smileys after such a traumatizing thing. |_|*


	25. Calm Before the Storm

Ven stopped shivering. He took deep breaths for several moments, trying to collect the fragments that ran amok in his mind.

"Ven?" Aqua asked. Ventus noted she was running her hand through his hair.

"I-I'm fine, Aqua." he pushed her away so he could stand. He collected the fragments of his memory of the past half hour or so. Not only was he recalling the worst day of his life-

he had seen and felt the horrors Sora faced.

Ven began running "Come on, Sora needs us!" Confused, everyone else followed. _Okay, he's just a good walk away-_

"Ven?!" Riku exclaimed, his small group meeting the rest about halfway.

Sora was walking, but supported by Kairi and Riku on either side while Roxas had his Keyblade bared and ready to defend at a moment's notice.

"Sora! What did they...?" Ventus hovered near Sora; although his wounds were mostly healed, blood was still on his shirt and pants, and he looked tired. Ventus held Sora's shoulder, lowering his head and whispering "I wasn't there for you..."

Sora smiled "Hey, it's alright Ven-"

"No. No it's not alright. You nearly _died_ and I wasn't there-"

"Ven, no one was there for me-"

"They were!"

"They arrived long after it started!"

Ventus sighed "I could've been there, I could've protected you. You gave me a second chance, YOU are the reason I'm still here, and I couldn't protect you. I owe you my life and I couldn't keep you safe."

"Ven," Kairi began "you shouldn't beat yourself up over this-"

"Excuse me, but has anyone else here survived their heart being shattered?!" Ventus snapped at her "I'm supposed to be DEAD right now and Sora taking me in is the only reason I'm not. This is the thing that should happen to ME, not him..." he added in a shaky whisper "Never him."

Aqua, while they had been arguing, walked up to Sora and asked "Are you okay?"

Sora nodded "Kairi fixed me up-"

"Hmm, shoddy healing..." Aqua muttered, holding Sora's arm and cutting the boy short; pinkish lines had begun to appear on his skin.

"_Shoddy?!_" Kairi exclaimed "I put my heart into that!"

Aqua pointed to the lines forming on Sora's skin "Scars." she stated simply "A good healing spell shouldn't leave scars, no matter how grave the injury-"

Sora started coughing.

"Sora, are you alright?" Goofy asked. Mickey and Donald nodded in agreement. Sora waved his free hand dismissively

"I'm-" cough "-fine-" wheeze "-guys!" His coughing grew even more violent, blood starting to come out of his mouth. He fell to his knees, shuddering profusely.

"Kairi, was there anything-?" Aqua barely had her question out before Kairi quickly said

"Stab wound, upper chest. There was one on his side too-"

Aqua wasted no time and wrenched off Sora's jacket and shirt, finding that the wounds Kairi mentioned had started to re-open.

"Curaga!"

The injuries healed, and Sora shuddered one more time before slumping into Aqua, eyes closed and falling into unconsciousness.

Kairi held herself awkwardly, fully aware that it was her substandard healing that led to this. Aqua noted Kairi's shame and said "I admire your willingness to help Sora, Kairi, it's just... this was healing on a level way above yours. It would've been better if Riku or Roxas did it." she then gave an approving nod "Although I will say that you did a remarkably good job."

Kairi nodded, but continued to look remorseful. "Um... T-thank you, Master Aqua-"

"Just Aqua."

"...O-okay, and um... can you at least put Sora's shirt back on?"

Aqua's cheeks became a light pink, and she weakly laughed. "Oh, yes, I-I think I should." She gently put Sora's shirt back on and tucked his jacket around him. Sora smiled, and muttered "thanks...mom..."

Aqua looked surprised by the remark, but only ruffled Sora's hair, saying "No problem."

Ventus watched, still frustrated with himself. Roxas patted his shoulder "There wasn't anything you could've done-"

"I have Keyblade armor and a rider. I could've traveled out here and gotten him back to safety-"

"Or you could've died. Ven, there's twelve of them and only one of you."

Ventus's shoulders sagged "I mean, I owe Sora everything I have. He kept me safer than I've kept him. It just feels like I can't even begin to repay my debt."

"Ven, you did your best." Riku patted his back "You're here for him now, so don't let anything stop you."

Ventus then nodded, Keyblade appearing in hand. He looked at it for a few moments, then gripped it tightly.

"Xehanort. It's time to face justice."

Yen Sid spoke "Yes, it is indeed time that Xehanort pay for the wrongs he has committed." he stared at the stars

"I think, now that Sora has been returned relatively unharmed, I shall go back and reclaim my tower."

"But Yen Sid, aren't you a-?"  
"I am a retired Master. I have no place here, since I have put to rest the ways of the Keyblade decades ago." He waved his hand, a portal appearing. Before he left, he addressed everyone.

"The battle ahead for you, is one that has been brewing for many years. The experiences you have faced thus far, Aqua, Ventus, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Mickey, have been preparing you all for this moment. The Realm of Light is counting on your valor and bravery in the coming clash of light and darkness to prevail, and those who have been hurt in this conflict have been waiting for the justice that is about to be handed out at last."

He bowed, to everyone's surprise, and finished "My thoughts are with you, Heroes of the Realm of Light." and he vanished.

King Mickey summoned his Keyblade, raising it to the sky. Everyone else but Sora repeated the gesture, although the Kingdom Key appeared in Sora's hands, and it was clear that he was aware of what was happening.

"It's time to finish this fight once and for all."

* * *

Okay, don't expect the next chapter to be up quite as quickly, since I suck at writing combat scenes. But hey, we're ALMOST done.

BTW, point goes to anonymous user 'me' for knowing Sora's song back in chapter... 23, I think? Although he/she only gets half since they don't know the title ;)  
And I thank everyone who's reviewed so far, since they've made this story my most reviewed one with a grand total of 34 reviews as of 8/22/12 at 11:37 AM central time. The reviews are good, and they've surpassed my previous epic story, Looming Darkness(only 13 right now) So I feel all warm and fussy inside thinking that you guys actually like this so much. To be honest, LD was my first fic EVER and even though it has always had a special spot in my heart, I think I like this more XD


	26. Worry

Shortly after Yen Sid left, Sora woke up. Upon seeing all the worried faces hovering over him, he quickly said

"I'm fine, guys."

He frowned at the far from convinced looks. He sat up, saying irritably "Seriously, I'm perfectly fine now."

Truthfully, he felt hollow, weak, and tired as heck. Not to mention the trauma still fresh in his mind and still felt on his body. But he had learned how to cover these feelings up during his journeys, to keep pushing onward with a fearless optimism no matter what happened. He never wanted ANYONE worrying about him.

Sora struggled to stand, and Riku walked over to help. When Sora was standing, Riku still supported him.

"Okay, you can let go of me, I can still walk you know."

Riku raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Oh really? If you say so." he then let go of Sora, who proceeded to wobble, then fall onto his knees. "Now what was that about walking on your own?" Sora gave Riku an annoyed glare, but chuckled anyways

"Riku that was a little jerk-ish of you."

Riku shrugged "You're the one who didn't want to be smothered with TLC."

Sora went from his knees to a cross-legged sitting position, and he threw his hands up in defeat "Fine, fine. I'm NOT okay by your standards. Feel free to treat me like a prince now." he then put his hands behind his head and lied down, looking smug.

"We're not gonna treat you like a prince, Sora." Roxas said, sounding irritated at his Other's antics.

"Well from my perspective you are!" Sora snapped at him, suddenly sounding annoyed "Even after being fixed up TWICE you guys can't seem to accept the fact that I'm okay!" he then took a deep breath and apologized

"Sorry, I just don't like seeing my friends so worried about me."

"I think anyone would be worried about you right now, Sora." Kairi stated "I wouldn't be surprised if you lost a gallon of blood back there, and not to mention any mental problems you might-"

"I'M FINE GOSH DARN IT!" Sora yelled. He then blinked, realizing who he just yelled at. Kairi was looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh jeez... K-Kairi I'm-"

"T-that was uncalled for." Kairi sounded betrayed. Goofy placed an arm around her shoulder "Gwarsh Kairi, Sora didn't mean to yell at ya. He was just getting a little stressed from the attention, that's all."

Kairi looked conflicted. Sora stood, and before anyone could come over to help he gently wrapped his arms around Kairi(Goofy backed away to give the two some space) and whispered "I'm sorry. I really am. I would never do anything like that intentionally, okay Kairi?"

Kairi leaned her head against Sora's chest, hearing his heart beat weakly, but still steadily. She closed her eyes, finding the sound to be more reassuring and comforting than Sora's words. "Okay. Just don't _ever_ do that again."

She then found that Sora was leaning against her a lot more than he should've been. "Um, Sora?"

"Sorry, I'm just really tired." Indeed, he sounded exhausted.

Mickey sighed, folding his arms "We've wasted enough time already, we can't wait on Sora any longer-"

Ventus walked up to Sora, gently peeled hm away from Kairi, and hoisted the protesting boy onto his back. "I can carry him." Ven said, although the words were strained from effort.

"Ven you don't have to-!" Sora exclaimed, sounding annoyed once again.

"You carried my heart, I'll carry you." Ventus said simply and adamantly.

"Ugh,_ Ventus!_ I'm not gonna be placed anywhere above you!" Sora whined as if Ven was a particularly embarrassing parent.

"You're not above me in any way (except physically right now), Sora-"

Sora huffed, then slid himself off of Ven's back. "If you wanna help me, you're going to help me walk. I'm a warrior, not a damsel, 'kay?" Ventus then shook his head, and wrapped Sora's arm around his shoulder, his other arm wrapping itself around Sora's waist to keep him supported.

"Fine, if you keep insisting on exhausting yourself to the point of death."

Roxas walked over and put Sora's other arm around his shoulders. He didn't say a word, but it was clear he wasn't going to let his Other think he wasn't supported.

"M'kay then, is everyone satisfied that I'm not gonna randomly pass out?"

Nods from everyone. Though the worried looks didn't cease.

Sora rolled his eyes, then took a step forward, Roxas and Ven following in perfect step "Then let's get going, Xehanort has been waiting long enough for us to kick his butt."

* * *

Sorry about the late update! I've just been preoccupied and my internet's been going nutzo! I know, we need to get going on the final, epic battle, but I SUCK at writing fight scenes in general(IMO) so I'm still scrabbling for some inspiration on it besides stuff you'd find in a cutscene.

Oh, and check out my profile's current Vote please! Since I'm nearly done with this I want to know what guys want me to do next ^_^


	27. Double Crossing

The group made their way through the abandoned graveyard silently. No one said anything, too busy preparing for a confrontation with twelve hearts of darkness.

Surprisingly, Sora insisted on leading the Seven Lights, even if he was weak, always on the edge of his stamina and had two other people helping him walk. Sora glanced behind him, making sure everyone was okay.

Riku was following close behind, and he gave Sora a thumbs up when he looked back. Kairi was with Aqua behind Riku, both the young ladies looking worriedly ahead at Sora. Although Aqua's gaze was subdued, as if she felt Sora was in safer hands than what Kairi figured. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, the inseparable trio, hung around the back.

Sora looked ahead again, feeling the somber air press against the optimistic barrier around his heart. He wished that Roxas wasn't always so serious, and that Ven acted more like his cheerful, big brother self. Sora decided to let the thought go, and sighed.

"You alright?" Roxas asked.

"Do we need to slow down or stop for a sec?" Ventus certainly shared Roxas's worry. But Sora didn't pay attention to that. He was paying attention to the far worse worry Ven tried to hide.

"I'm fine but, Ven, are you okay?"

Ventus glanced away, looking at a few cliffs then quickly turning back to Sora "Oh I'm fine too." he said hurriedly. He then looked away, shuddering.

Sora weakly slapped Ven on the back of his head "You idiot, you're hiding something."

Ventus flinched, Roxas asking again "Are you guys okay?"

"...Roxas, this feels like something between me and Ven-" Sora paused when he heard Ventus mutter "I can't believe I didn't see it before..."

"See what,Ven?"

"Nothing, nothing-"

"_Ventus_."

"I'm saying it's nothing!"

Sora noted Ventus was trying to avoid looking at him. "Ventus, look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I-I don't have to."

Sora sighed in frustration, and made an effort to turn Ven's head towards him. Although, Ven did a very good job of casting a small blizzard spell at Sora's hand to make him stop.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!" Sora hissed in pain.

"Hey, is everything alright Sora?" Riku asked. Sora looked back and said "Yeah. We're just talking, you guys can carry on."

"Of course, we're _just talking_" Roxas said with full sarcasm.

Sora suddenly laughed.

It wasn't his usual one, though. No, it was mocking and bordering on insane.

Sora clamped a hand on his mouth.  
Ventus froze.  
Aqua summoned her Keyblade and looked around fearfully.

"I-I thought he was gone!" she exclaimed.

Everyone but Ventus, Mickey, and Aqua asked "Who?"

Ventus let go of Sora and backed away, Keyblade bared, confusion and fear making his eyes wide "I-I killed you!"

Roxas shook his head "Ven, you didn't kill Sora-"

"Not him! I-I meant... _HIM..._" Ventus stated. He looked at Aqua "You know who I'm talking about, right?"

Aqua nodded. Mickey asked "You don't mean... Vanitas?"

The name struck a funny note inside of Sora. "What do you mean, Vanitas?"

Ventus reluctantly lowered his Keyblade, sighing "Okay, so he's not there..."

"Who is Vanitas?" Sora demanded, "What, do I sound like him or something?"

Ventus said quietly "No, no you're nothing like him." he then roughly wrapped his arm around Sora again and said coldly "Let's get moving."

"But Ven-"

"Aqua we need to get moving. We can answer these questions later."

Aqua stood for a second, gaping at Ventus's equally cold response, then nodded and reluctantly followed.

"Ven's right, but that doesn't mean it's not troubling..."

* * *

The group stopped to rest at a cross-way. The path was lined out with abandoned, broken, and discarded Keyblades. Sora actually looked devastated. Rested enough to walk on his own, he walked over to reach out to touch one, whispering

"These... these were...?"

"Used in the Keyblade War." Aqua answered flatly. She looked around "Ven, ya think he's here?"

"I _know_ he's here."

Everyone who could summoned their Keyblades while Sora yelled "Xehanort! The jig is up! You can stop hiding from justice _now!_"

No one flinched when twelve dark portals blossomed. Xehanort and his members walked out, with only about half having their hoods down: Saix, Xigbar, 'Ansem', Xemnas, and himself. Ventus flinched when Saix walked forward and said

"So, you survived, Sora. You're stronger than you look."

Sora only glared.

Ventus walked forward, asking lamely "Isa? Isa what are you-?"

"So the broken boy remembers his old friend. How quaint."

Sora gripped his Keyblade tighter "His NAME is Ventus, and he ISN'T broken."

"Saix, quit patronizing them. You're already in trouble for letting the boy get away and recover." Master Xehanort said sharply. Saix backed away, complying to his orders.

Xehanort silently counted his foes "So, you've brought extra... That's cheating, you know."

"We don't care!" Goofy said, baring his shield

"They're our friends, and we wouldn't leave them!" Donald raised his stave.

Xehanort only scoffed, and moved on

"So... two young men who were supposed to become my vessel... Oh! Who is this?" he chuckled "A Princess of Heart who thinks she can fight?"

Kairi swung her Keyblade threateningly "You bet I can! I'm not afraid to fight you!"

Xehanort shook his head "A foolhardy move, putting one of your prized pieces in danger. No matter, who else is here?"

He smirked "So, my old apprentice, have you finally learned how to collect your shattered, weak little heart?" Ventus growled "Quit treating me like I'm broken!" Xehanort only sighed, once again moving on "And Aqua, you weren't even really in my plans to begin with. Tell me, how is your struggle to keep your friendship from drifting away?"

"Keep your mind games to yourself, Xehanort!"

Xehanort continued "My my, Mickey I do believe you are one Keyblade short."

"HEY! What about me?!" Sora snapped. Xehanort merely extended his hand, Sora stiffening

"My dear boy, who are one of us."

Sora was staring dead ahead, feeling his body prickle and loose itself from his control. The Kingdom Key started slowly tarnishing.

"Sora?!" everyone gasped.

One of Sora's eyes turned golden. He whimpered in a strained voice "Guys... _run!_"

Xehanort only shook his head, chuckling

"My thirteenth," he began. He then pointed his finger at Kairi "steal that princess's heart."

Eyes wide with his worst fear coming real, Sora whirled around and charged at Kairi.

* * *

BUM DUM DAAAAAAAAAAAA (again)

Sheesh people, you really like Terra XD ! I, for one, am one of the people who think he is a total idiot. Although I am a sucker for the OTT he forms with Aqua and Ven so don't worry, he's coming!


	28. Return to Earth

Kairi had barely raised her Keyblade when Sora slammed into her, trying to break her defenses. His eyes were darting around in fear, and he hurriedly whispered "I'm sorry! I-I'm not doing this!"

Kairi could only stare at Sora's eyes: one pure blue, the other frightening gold. His hair was turning lighter and grayer by the second.

While Sora made it apparent that he had no control over his actions, Kairi was still caught in a daze. Sora was _attacking_ her, occasionally landing a blow and _hurting_ her.

It was... it was so _wrong_.

Riku suddenly cut in front of her, blocking Sora's blows with his Keyblade.

"Go! I'll handle him!"

Kairi backed away hesitantly "B-but-"

"JUST GO! THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT!" Kairi then dashed away, frightened by how suddenly terrifying Riku had sounded.

The others then made their moves:

Roxas lunged at Saix, fully prepared to kill.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy charged at Xigbar and a few other hooded minions.

Aqua tried getting to Xehanort himself, but another member stepped in front of him, a familiar Keyblade blocking her easily.

"No..." she gasped when the hood fell from the impact. White hair spiked back in a mohawk, fierce golden eyes, and a deep tan.

"No, Terra wait-! AH!" 'Terra' shoved Aqua away easily. He then took off his cloak, and advanced.

Ventus, who had been dueling with 'Ansem', turned and gaped at the revelation. "Ter-_AHHH!_" Ansem had taken full advantage and knocked the boy away.

Kairi then felt something shoot by her, narrowly missing her arm. She whirled around, finding no one. She shakily held her Keyblade, her head whirling with fear and worry.

She cried out when something struck her from behind. It wasn't a mortal blow, but boy did it _hurt_. She ignored the pain and turned, finding Xemnas advancing on her, both ethereal blades readied. She took a deep breath, summoned her courage, and screamed a war cry as she charged at him.

"_FOR SORA!_"

Riku, meanwhile, was finding that a semi-possessed Sora fought far better than he thought he would. Their blades clashed, Sora hastily apologizing with tears starting to flow down his face "I am SO sorry! I don't-"

"Yeah, I know Sora, I know!" Riku then disarmed Sora, but his corrupted Keyblade reappeared in an instant and the boy swung again with far more force than Riku thought was possible with his lanky frame.

He was racking his thoughts for something, _anything,_ to help his friend.

Another jarring clash brought another spurt of apologies. Riku, also swinging at Sora occasionally, now noted the boy's hair was a brownish gray.

In an effort to reassure Sora, Riku locked blades with him and said quickly "Okay, I don't care how rough it gets, just pretend we're sparring back home. We may get beat up as heck, but we're just... _sparring_. Okay?"

Sora pressed his Keyblade harder against Riku's, almost overpowering him, but nodded.

"J-just sparring at the islands." he shakily whispered.

They backed away, then charged at each other again, each trying to twist the others Keyblade out of their grip in an attempt to get the upper hand. Riku laughed weakly

"You know, this might work. I've always been better at this than you."

Sora only whimpered an incomplete sentence back "If it doesn't..."

Aqua was refusing to fight her friend AGAIN. Unfortunately, this left her getting beaten to the core, Terranort not even realizing that he was hurting one of his closest friends.

"Terra! Just STOP!" Aqua screamed, weakly trying to defend herself. Terranort just advanced, not even a flicker of recognition passing his face. Aqua still refused to fight him, and pulled out her charm and prepared for the end "I'm not fighting you, Terra!"

Terranort raised his Keyblade for the final blow and swung-

CHING!

"TERRA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ventus had intercepted the blow. He reached in his pocket and wrenched out his charm "She's your FRIEND!"

Terranort faltered, saying "Friend...?"

Ventus, realizing he had hit a connection with Terra, reached into Terra's pocket and pulled out Terra's charm as well. "Remember? We're friends, we all want to be Keyblade Masters. A-and what about our Master? O-our father? Eraqus? What would _he_ think?!"

Terranort faltered even more upon seeing his own charm. "Eraqus...?"

Ventus lowered his Keyblade, and Aqua stood. Ventus gave Aqua Terra's charm, and she placed it in his hand "Terra, _remember._"

"Aqua... Ven..." Terranort's eyes widened. He then dropped his Keyblade "I-I hurt you...!"

Aqua took opportunity and aimed her Keyblade at Terra's heart "Xehanort shouldn't be part of you anymore!"

She then deftly removed Xehanort's heart from Terra's body, shattering the foreign darkness while she was at it. The correct colors were restored to the young man's hair and eyes. He briefly blinked before slumping into Aqua and Ventus's arms.

"Terra,"

"You're back..." Aqua and Ventus whispered among the turmoil of Light against Dark.

* * *

There, Terra's back. You can rejoice now.

ಠ_ರೃ Annoyed like a madam. Terra is honestly my least favorite KH character, and I don't see why you peeps like him so much.

Although we have Kairi vs. Xemnas, Mickey/Donald/Goofy vs. Xigbar and a few others, Roxas vs. Saix, and Sora vs. Riku.  
Oh, and a Xehanort just grinning and watching it all unfold.

Well, Mr./Miss Starlol9, I'm sorry for making your mom worry about you ^_^* Yeah, that was just nasty of me, wasn't it? Revealing that Sora was still a Vessel even after all this rescuing.


	29. Turning Tides

Roxas rolled away as Saix fired another claymore at him. "You can't hit the broadside of a barn!" he yelled, knowing this would just drive Saix deeper into his berserker wrath. He was going for that, letting Saix sap his energy away so he could move in for the kill. He was knocked away seconds later as Saix proved he could very well hit any target, moving or no.

"You were always a brat, weren't you Roxas?"

Roxas dug his Keyblade into the ground to help him stand up. He spat out a bit of blood "Maybe you were always a jerk."

Saix walked over, tsking at the weakened Light "You only cared for that faceless puppet and traitor. You were too clouded to see the greater picture."

"You NEVER cared for anyone or thing!" Roxas yelled, swiping at Saix. "HER name is XION! HIS name is AXEL!"

Saix held Roxas's arm, sighing "See? You never even bothered to learn his real name." and struck Roxas across the entire battlefield.

Kairi was struggling with Xemnas, but she was managing. "Your heart is nothing. It is weak!" Xemnas slashed both of his blades, Kairi flying several feet. When she collapsed to the ground, her Keyblade vanished.

"Nothing is eternal, princess." Xemnas said coldly, raising his blade.

Kairi quickly raised her Keyblade again, survival driving her instincts. She then glowered at Xemnas "You're right, and Nothing can't live forever! _LIGHT!_"

She didn't know how she did it, and could really care less, but a supernova of light blossomed from her. She knew she probably dealt a horrible blow to Xemnas, and maybe even took out some of the weaker members, but felt herself slip away from consciousness from the sheer stress of it all.

"...help..." she whispered weakly, falling to the ground and away from reality.

Ventus had joined the fight again, helping Mickey with Xigbar.

"So tiger, still got the angry look?" the freelance shooter sneered, firing bullets from every angle. Although, he sounded weaker. Kairi's burst of light had hurt every member in some way or form.

"Agh! Aqua made him look so weak!" Ventus yelled, getting hit and deflecting blows off and on.

"Don't give up! We can take him!" Mickey cried back, healing himself and Ventus.

"Ven! I'm gonna help Kairi!" Aqua left Terra and rushed over to protect the unconscious Princess of Heart from Xemnas.

"Okay! Xigbar, Braig, who ever the heck you are, it's time to END THIS!"

Ven's Keyblade vanished, being replaced by blades of light. He grabbed two at once and hurled them at Xigbar. One knocked away an arrowgun, the other pinned itself in the shoulder that held the other one. Mickey and Ventus then went back to back, Ventus throwing one of his glowing blades and Mickey his pointing Kingdom Key D, both yelling in unison "LIGHT!" The blade caught itself in Xigbar's chest, while Mickey's spell hit dead on.

"Agh! Jeez, you two have really kicked the fighting up a notch, huh?" Xigbar laughed. His body started fading away in darkness, and he stumbled. It was apparent that Ventus and Mickey had dealt mortal blows. He then grabbed his only gun with his good hand and aimed

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then."

He then fired one last storm of bullets, several hitting Ventus and Mickey. In fact, one skidded just below Ven's left eye, leaving a gash that would obviously leave a scar.

But there was reason for victory.

Even if Xigbar was the first _significant_ casualty in the battle, Donald and Goofy had taken out one hooded member, Kairi inadvertently helping them with three more. The True Organization had their numbers reduced by half, and the Heroes of the Realm of Light were winning.

Donald and Goofy were currently dealing with one hooded member who was a lot tougher than the rest. He hadn't said a word or summoned a Keyblade, but his mastery of darkness was overpowering even without it.

They knocked Goofy away, Donald following soon afterward.

"Oh no! Guys!" Mickey rushed after them, leaving Ventus with the last hooded member. He grabbed two of his spare blades, saying "Well, it's just you and me."

The hooded figure summoned a Keyblade of his own "Let's see what you're made of."

Ventus froze.

"Van-AGH!" Roxas, who had been thrown across the battlefield by Saix once more, crashed into Ventus.

"Sorry, cure." he grunted, healing them both. He didn't say anything more, stood, and charged at Saix. Ventus could tell that for him, it was more than a matter of saving the worlds.

Ventus, grabbing his last blade, turned back to his old foe "Well then, let's see what you're made of, Vanitas."

The fragments of Light and Darkness clashed once more.

* * *

There, Vanitas too. With Ven using the awesome Wingblade command style.

...

I suck at writing battle scenes, don't I?


	30. Darkness

This was normally the point when the little voice inside of Sora went "everything will be alright."

This time it was silent.

Every harsh blow he dealt to Riku chipped away and quieted the small voice, what was left of his light. He couldn't find reason to live, not when he knew that Xehanort's control would most likely move on from Riku to his other friends. Or, even worse, Kairi.

Oh **_God_** not Kairi.

Riku had stumbled, and once again felt the sting of Sora's Keyblade. He had fallen to the ground, weakly sitting up and unable to do much more. Sora, still caught in Xehanort's malicious grip, stiffly walked over and raised his blade. He knew exactly what the evil fiend was thinking.

"No..." he whispered. He turned his head pleadingly back, tears starting anew "No, no PLEASE!"

Xehanort only directed Sora's body, not paying any mind to the boys distress.

And that is when Sora had had enough.

"NO." he said firmly, mustering the energy to turn back at Xehanort. "I am Sora, I don't care if I am not a master, but you are NOT making me hurt my-"

As quick as Sora had turned, he jerkily faced Riku. His Keyblade reappeared in his hands.

"My dear boy," Xehanort began in a sardonic drawl "You honestly think yourself to be at the level of a Keyblade Master? It takes years of study and practice, and a foolish and feckless youth like yourself stands no chance. Muscle and sinew that was once your own is now mine to command, and your heart and mind will be overtaken by my own eventually." He then clenched his fist "Now do as your master says and shatter that boy's heart!"

Sora could only close his eyes as he tried to keep his Keyblade from breaking Riku's heart into thousands of pieces. Unfortunately, this didn't stop his comrade's howl of agony.

He thought back to his words upon fearing Goofy was dead: "_This can't be happening... It __**can't**_ _be... it can't..."_ oh how appropriate those words seemed now. If he thought his world was shattering then, it was only a meager annoyance now.

He felt himself slip into darkness, unable to bear anymore of this madness.

Aqua struggled against Xemnas, keeping one eye on Ven or Terra at all times. It was worse enough, having to carry Kairi and parry blows at the same time. Xemnas, while being stoicly silent, was a worthy opponent of the Keyblade master.

"Kairi, get up!" Aqua begged the unconscious girl "I can't keep this up forever!"

Ventus was not having fun of any sort as he dueled with Vanitas again. He was careful not to completely defeat his fragment of his heart, lest he end up in the same situation as he had been in for the past decade.

Or worse. But he didn't want to think about that

He knew a part of Vanitas existed inside of Sora, and that scared him. The very thought of someone so evil sleeping inside of someone so loved.

His Wingblade style had worn off, leaving him fending for his life with just him and his Keyblade.

"Gee, you really have changed! You've grown a soft spot for this Sora kid, haven't you?" Vanitas jeered "Such a shame he'll be lost to you forever!"

"SHUT UP YOU FREAK!"

Ventus missed, and Vanitas slashed behind him. The boy was easily tossed away, landing far from Vanitas or Sora or Aqua or Terra.

Although he was now caught in Roxas's struggle with Saix.

Roxas, who was backing up, tripped over Ventus, catching about half of Saix's swing to his jaw. He tumbled to the ground, barely moving. Saix grinned coldly, advancing to deal the final blow.

"Why thank you for opening the opportunity, Ventus, was it?" he raised his claymore, the blade suddenly expanding with a sharp noise "It doesn't matter, you'll be dead in moments. That or wish you would."

Ventus started scrambling away, eyes wide with fear, completely thrown off by how violent Isa had become-

"YOU DON'T EVEN TOUCH HIM!" Roxas screamed, coming from behind and knocking Saix out cold. He then stood above the unconscious man, Keyblade bared to kill. Ventus instantly said "Roxas! Don't!" and held his twins hand back.

Roxas snarled at him "Let me go, this doesn't concern you!"

"Roxas! THINK! Do you really want to do that?!"

Roxas's wrath flickered, faltering for the first time since starting to fight Saix, but returned in full force "Yes, I do want to do this!"

Ventus then let go of Roxas's hand, and he plunged his Keyblade downward-

And into the earth near Saix's head. Roxas sank to the ground moments later, frustratedly crying "Why?! Why can't I finish him off?!"

"Because you're trying to be something you're not-"

"He deserves this! He never treated anyone like they were worth anything, he always acted like he was better then them while pandering to whoever was in charge, all while planning to stab them in the back!"

Roxas wretched his Keyblade out of the ground and raised it again "He deserves death."

Ventus only held Roxas's wrist, and pulled him into a hug "I will admit, he sounds nothing like the Isa I knew, but that doesn't mean he deserves death."

"Did you even _see_ what he did to Sora? Could you _feel_ it?! That _alone_ gets him the death sentence!" Roxas hissed and sobbed. Ventus only held Roxas tighter "Do YOU see the darkness in your heart? Do you feel it constricting your light?" Roxas seemed reluctant to return Ventus's embrace, but his crying became more subdued as he realized exactly what had been clouding his goals. The hatred that had driven him for the battle thus far.

"What was I thinking?" he whispered.

"Nothing wrong, we all have those thoughts at some point."

Roxas was silent, then said "By the way, I have a headache now, thanks to you."

* * *

And now we have chapter 30! Sorry I haven't been on much, thebattle is still kinda foggy for me and I haven't had much net access.


	31. Shattered Heart

Vanitas slipped away through the battle, golden eyes set on one target: Sora. This was going to be FUN.

"'scuse me!" he shoved aside Riku, locking Keyblades with Sora. Sora, who had been in a traumatized daze, suddenly noticed his evil doppelgänger.

"Who?! W-what are you?!" he stammered in panic.

"Oh, little Venny never told you? How cute!" Vanitas shoved Sora lower "Call me your nightmare, Sora."

Xehanort yelled at his ex-pupil "Vanitas! What are you doing?!"

"Oh come on ya old geezer! Can't I have some fun?"

Sora blankly tried to block out this new mind-shattering revelation. He didn't resist when Vanitas suddenly broke off and struck him to the ground. Vanitas laughed "Come on, you could at least put up a mild struggle, idiot." in an attempt to get Sora into a worthy opponent, he kicked the boy.

But Sora didn't notice. His heart was trying to stay together, but was already becoming fragmented from the suffering he had experienced in only a matter of hours. He was dimly aware that this other him was cruelly trying to spur him into fighting again, that Riku was lying limply in harms way, Ventus and Roxas tried to rush to his side but were intercepted by Ansem, Aqua was still struggling with Xemnas.

And everything seemed to be in their favor when this nightmare started.

"Fight you pathetic excuse for a darkness!" Vanitas hissed. Sora didn't respond, his eyes becoming duller and duller. He was truly slipping away now.

Xehanort made the decision to enter the fray "Vanitas! Stop this right now!"

Vanitas only rolled his eyes "Seriously, you hired this pathetic, stupid little light? You've lost your touch, old man." Vanitas then raised his Keyblade, a light pointing out of it and opening a gateway into Sora's heart "I think I'll go and see if this idiot will either fight or submit completely."

Xehanort sighed as Vanitas entered the shattered depths of Sora's heart, then took a good look around the battle. He raised his blade, deciding to follow Vanitas "It's not like I'm going to miss anything."

Riku could only feel agony. He senses seemed caught in a void of darkness, with pain echoing from his heart through his every being. _Sora, I need to help Sora,_ he thought, trying to spur himself into rejoining the battle. His body and heart refused to follow, fearing their safety over another's.

Straining every muscle he could, he pushed himself off the ground. A few gasps of pain escaped him, but he refused to leave his friend alone when he needed him. He looked up, and saw Xehart vanishing. Sora's limp body started jerking around, then sat up and clutched at its heart.

"Get out!" he cried "Just get out and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sora screamed and clutched at his head, a dark aura wafting off of him.

Before Xehanort could take full command, Riku raised his Keyblade and enters Sora's heart as well "Sorry you old bastard, but you're not taking him!"

Aqua parried Xemnas's blade again, still backing away, still trying to find an opening. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Terra stirring. That distraction was all Xemnas needed to land a fatal blow.

"AGH!"

Terra sat up, blearily confused. "Huh? Where am I? Aqua? Ven?-"

He heard Aqua cry out in pain, and instantly went into protective overdrive. He stood, found Aqua in a heartbeat, and charged

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU DON'T HURT HER!"

He brought his Keyblade down on Xemnas in an ending blow, not understanding in the least who Xemnas was and the consequences of his action.

As Xemnas started fading away, Terra turned back to Aqua.

"Are you okay?"

Aqua was sitting, clutching a wound and trying to get it healed. Kairi was lying down and foot or so away, still comatose. Aqua looked at Terra, tears of joy springing to her eyes "Terra!"

Terra smiled and helped her up. He expected Aqua to explain things, but she only buried herself in his chest

"You're back! You're back!" she whispered joyfully. Still confused, he absently returned the hug.

"Um... What's going on?"

Aqua suddenly remembered what was going on. She hoisted Kairi onto her shoulder again and grabbed Terra's hand "I don't have time to explain, just follow me!"

And they charged into battle together for the first time in over a decade.

* * *

Woo for TerAqua! And woo for me getting back on track with this!

Not really a woo for me sucking at combat scenes!


	32. Unknown

Roxas and Ventus finished off Ansem just as Aqua and Terra came rushing over. Ventus couldn't believe his eyes "T-Terra!" he gasped. He then tackled his old friend "You're okay!"

Aqua looked around, finding only her, Terra, Ven, Roxas, Kairi, Saix(thankfully still unconscious), and Sora. She walked over to Sora, wondering what had happened. The boy's eyes were closed, and his expression was relaxed, but pained. Riku, Xehanort, and the last of the darknesses were missing.

"Ven, who were you fighting before Ansem?" she asked.

"Um, let's see..." he began counting on his fingers "Saix or Isa and Xigbar or Braig, whoever they were, and..." a look of dead horror entered his face when he realized Vanitas was nowhere in sight. Not to mention Saix could wake at any moment.

He rushed over to Sora, knelt down, and shook him roughly "Sora! Sora! Who are you?!" Ven bit his lip when he responded with a hoarse and weak whisper

"Darkness..."

Ventus stood, and aimed his Keyblade at Sora "That's it, I'm not leaving him this time-"

"Ven! Do you realize that there might be a few too many hearts in there already?" Roxas reminded him "Xehanort and Riku are probably already fighting for him-"

"Vanitas is in there too! He was my problem and now he's become his!" Ventus allowed a single tear to fall "None of this was ever supposed to happen to him! It's my fault he's ended up like this and I should've been more aware of the trouble he was in! I need to-"

Aqua suddenly held Ventus close "Ven, you're giving yourself too much responsibility. I understand you really want to help Sora, but any action right now might hurt him."

Terra joined Aqua, saying the only thing he could really say among is confusion "Ven, it's gonna be fine."

Roxas glanced at Kairi, wondering if she was going to wake any time soon. He then noted Saix's fate was still undecided. Ventus had suggested that he wasn't always so cold...

"Ven, what about Saix?"

Ventus stopped beating himself up over Sora briefly enough to focus on this. "Well, maybe we can get Xehanort outta him-"

"Guys! Did we miss anything?" King Mickey came running over, Donald and Goofy following behind.

Ventus then decided to follow through with his idea while everyone got the trio up to date, and gently peeled away and destroyed the fragment of Xehanort that had lingered in his old friend for so long. He then walked over to Sora, gently picked up his body, and started what he felt was going to be a long, agonizing wait for an outcome.

Riku opened his eyes, feeling the weightless drop signaling he was falling into Sora's heart. Again. In the span of less than a year.

"Sora, can't you learn how to not get into trouble?" he sighed. He saw the Station of Awakening rising out of the darkness, but it was different.

Sora was in the center, standing, arms and legs bound in shadowy chains, expression subdued pain. Xehanort, golden eyes glinting, stood behind him off to the side, Keyblade held and a cruel smile on his face. Standing behind Sora was a boy that looked exactly like him, whispering something in his ear.

"Well, that is certainly one way to put it, Sora." Riku landed gently, and looked around "Come on you cowards, we both know what's coming next."

He then heard something walking across the station behind him. Hardly thinking about it, he turned around and fired a dark blast.

"Ow! Riku, what was that for?!"

Riku was stunned to find a perfectly okay Sora walking over to him. "S-Sora?! What are you-?"

"It's my heart, silly!" Sora replied with a coy smile. But there was something fake about it, something that wasnt quite... Sora. Riku lowered his Keyblade, but kept it out.

"What about Xehanort? And that other guy?"

Sora gave an unimpressed lip flutter "Oh those two were easy once we got on the same level! No need to sound so accusing!"

Once again there was something false about the way Sora said the words. Sora walked over and wrapped an arm around Riku's shoulder. Riku didn't notice what he was saying, because the entire arm was ice-cold.

He quickly grabbed the arm, and used the leverage to toss 'Sora' over his shoulder. He then proceeded to twist the same arm behind the illusions back, demanding "Where the hell is my friend?!" he was getting very tired of this kind of thing.

The false image rippled into the boy in the image beneath them, looking rather annoyed.

"Darn, it almost looked like I had you." he sighed. Riku flinched at the voice, still Sora's, although lower. He then pressed on the leverage, demanding again "Where is Sora!"

The boy beneath him winced, then grinned psychotically "oh he's gone now!" and he melted into darkness, leaving Riku clutching at thin air.

"Vanitas is correct, Sora is no longer here." Riku glanced up to find Xehanort walking up to him. Riku quickly got to his feet and charged at him.

Xehanort only stepped aside, letting Riku run his corse. Right into Vanitas swinging at him.

Riku was tossed across the stained glass. He got up, glaring at Xehanort.

"Liar, if Sora isn't here, then who is that in the picture? This is HIS heart, not yours!"

Xehanort glanced down, and chuckled "Well, he isn't here in the sense of being aware of his surroundings, he is unaware that we have corrupted his heart, and unaware that anyone has come to save him. Not that you coming here makes any difference."

Vanitas then held out his hand, and out of a dark portal came the real Sora. His eyes were half-closed and dull, body limp. It was obvious that the poor hero's heart was teetering on the absolute edge of oblivion.

"Let. Him. GO." Riku hissed. Vanitas smirked, holding Sora in front of him "You want him?" he shook Sora like he was nothing but a doll and whined in a perfect imitation of Sora

"Oh Riku! You've come to save me! Well guess what? I've decided the darkness is WAY cooler than any stupid thing you can do and-"

"S-stop that!" Riku stammered "That's just freakish!"

Vanitas quieted, but his grin didn't fade. "Fine, you want him back so badly," he then tossed Sora away. He tumbled off the station of awakening,

"go get him Mr. Master."

Riku made a mad dash for Sora, leaping off the station in an attempt to catch his friend.

"NO! SORA!"

As he grabbed Sora's hand, he felt them both become consumed in the unknown.

* * *

Seriously, what the hell happens when you fall off of one of those?! Oh well, I'm working as hard and fast as I can guys!


	33. Finished

Riku, for the first time in his life, felt the pressure of death.

_This could kill us both... Probably will..._ He thought as he and Sora drifted through the darkness. As he clutched Sora's hand as his last lifeline to the light, he wondered about his life. There were still things he wanted to do, things he never got to see or say.

And Sora... He didn't exactly have a good last few moments, and he barely got to date Kairi. The latter had been a dream of his ever since he met her, and made Riku feel even more hollow.

In an effort to reassure Sora, Riku pulled him closer, clinging to the boy like he was a security blanket or teddy bear, and whispered "Don't worry bud, everything is gonna be alright." The comatose boy didn't respond, but Riku didn't care. His words were mostly to reassure himself.

Then Riku had a curious thought: what if he came out of Sora's heart, bringing the last, uncorrupted bit back with him? "Hold on Sora, hold on close." he whispered, and he felt himself withdraw from what was left of the heart inside of Sora.

Meanwhile, everyone was waiting for something to signal Sora was okay. Ventus had seemed to withdraw from the other lights, sitting meditatively while cradling Sora's body and ignoring anything that tried to sway him out of this trance.

"Ven, are you okay?" Aqua tried asking for the thousandth time.

Ventus didn't even flinch.

"Aqua, I think he's ignoring us for a reason." Terra said softly, finally caught up with what was going on "From what all of you have said, he really places his trust and debts in Sora."

Mickey nodded.

Then, Sora stirred. Ventus then gently propped Sora into a sitting position as he yawned. Everyone jerked back when they found his eyes were golden.

Aqua summoned her Keyblade "Let Sora go you monster!"

Sora looked at her confusedly, then said in perfect innocence "What, am I a monster now Aqua?"

Aqua faltered, "B-but your eyes-"

"A side effect," Sora said off-handedly.

Roxas and Ven suddenly summoned their Keyblades. Aqua lowered hers, but was far from convinced.

Sora didn't seem to notice, and tackled Donald and Goofy "Thanks for helping me guys!"

Donald and Goofy awkwardly returned the hug.

Roxas stomped over to Sora and roughly jerked him around, holding his Keyblade to his neck "You get out of his heart right now or I'll kill you here and now." he hissed.

Sora looked at Roxas's Keyblade with fear, worry, betrayal. "B-but Roxas! It's me, Sor-"

Roxas pressed his Keyblade against his neck, glare only darkening "You. Aren't. Sora. Now let him go or you won't have to worry about any plans of yours, Xehanort."

Ventus aimed his Keyblade at him as well, saying "Sora isn't even in that body anymore. You've forgotten that our connection is so close that we can feel him."

'Sora' then resigned, sighing "Oh no! The pathetic losers have caught me!" he then grabbed Roxas's arm and twisted him around, grabbing his Keyblade in his free hand.

"Now, I believe this is the point where the villains exit to the left with a hostage."

Everyone raised their weapons at the impostor. "Let him go!" Aqua yelled.

"Who?" 'Sora' said playfully "The Nobody?" Roxas made an effort to punch him in the face, but instead gagged when the grip around his neck tightened.

'Sora' began backing away, but one voice froze his tracks

"You stop right there and let my friend go."

Riku was standing only a yard or two away, Kingdom Key bared and a look that could kill. "In fact, how about you let BOTH of them go."

The fiend looked unimpressed. "Really? Can't you just let yourself die with a little dignity or something?"

Riku held a hand to his heart "Sorry, we're stubborn that way. Now I'm going to let you have a chance to stop all of your scheming. Get out of his body and face us like a man. I'm going to count to ten, and if you aren't out by then, we'll see how much damage seven Keyblades can do. One,"

'Sora' didn't move a muscle.

"Two," Aqua continued the countdown.

"Three," Terra aimed his Keyblade.

"Four," Donald readied his staff.

"Five," Goofy wound back his arm, ready to throw his shield.

"Six," King Mickey's Keyblade started glowing.

"Seven," Roxas resummoned his Keyblade.

"Eight," Ventus summoned his wingblades again.

"Nine," the whole group said together.

'Sora' let Roxas go, and backed away "Sorry, but this boy belongs to me now-"

"Ten." seven beams of light pierced the hearts inside of Sora's body, and suddenly fragments of darkness wafted out. They withered in the light, ensuring that both Xehanort and Vanitas were gone forever.

Riku walked up to catch Sora's body, and a brief flash of light passed between the two.

Everyone watched for moments with bated breath: was Sora finally okay?

Then, Sora's arm slowly reached up and patted Riku's back, and a faint murmur was heard "...thanks Riku..."

He pushed Riku away gently, and stood wobbly on his own. He smiled a sincere, goofy smile and said in a quiet and tired voice "Did ya miss me?"

* * *

it's almost over! Yeah!...? Expect a large amount of fuzzy next chapter, cuz our heroes have done it!

me? I'm relieved because I don't have to write fighting scenes anymore (le collapse)


	34. There Will Be Rest

Everyone rushed over, relieved, joyful, in a celebrating mood. They tackled Sora, the boy barely able to stand the loving force.

"Hey! I'm still really tired!" he laughed weakly.

He then peeled off all the celebrating heroes, still unsteady, and asked simply "Kairi?"

"Over here," Riku replied, kneeling next to the sleeping girl. When Sora walked over he chuckled "I guess someone gets to be prince charming."

Sora smiled, gently held Kairi in his arms, put her head over his heart, and laid back down. "Nah, I'm too tired for kissing right now..." he yawned. Moments later he was snoring lightly, looking blissful.

"You deserve it bud. You deserve it." Riku smiled.

It suddenly hit Terra, Aqua, and Ven that they were together now. No one would interrupt their lives again, they could live peacefully, be friends, train more in Terra and Ven's cases. Ventus looked at Terra and Aqua with tears in his eyes, and held their hands.

"I missed you...I never stopped thinking of either of you for a day..." he whispered.

Terra smiled back at Ven, then looked lovingly into Aqua's eyes "I missed you guys more."

Aqua let her tears fall as she held her two boys in the biggest hug she could muster "No, I think I missed you two more!"

And suddenly they all broke apart, collapsing on the ground, crying in joy.

"Aqua, your charms worked! They really worked!"

"I'm sorry! This was all my fault!"

"Oh please, just don't leave us again Terra!"

Donald, Goofy, and Mickey looked at each other and smiled. Yep, everything was going to be just fine.

"Riku, can you believe it's over now?" Roxas sighed "It feels way too good to be true."

"Yep, it's over now."

Sora mumbled some in his sleep, and he nuzzled his face in Kairi's hair. Riku and Roxas smiled even wider. "Gosh, they're so cute together, aren't they?"

"Oh please, you should've seen Sora when he was trying to impress Kairi when he was younger."

"I remember that!" Ventus called over, his voice cracking with his joy from being fully reunited with Terra and Aqua.

Riku only shook his head. He then realized he was still borrowing Sora's Keyblade, and gently laid it down next to the resting hero "Here, I think you would like this back."

Sora grinned more in his sleep, then chuckled softly "Kairi, please... It wasn't that bad..."

Riku ruffled his friends spiky hair saying "I think that's an understatement, bud."

He looked around, then said "Hey guys, who wants to head home?"

* * *

I know it's short, but I think a nice, cute little chapter is good for now as long as we see our heroes getting some rest.

Oh, Starlol9, I believe you owe our heroes cookies now. Sora especially is nagging me about it. Woah, only, like, one or two chapters to go... Damn, it's been a long, wild,ride hasn't it? =)


	35. Mastery

Sora was biting the inside of his cheek as he stood in front of Master Yen Sid. Sure, Ven was off to the side, reassuringly gripping his hand(Kairi was too), Roxas was on the other side of Kairi, reaching behind her and giving him a discreet pat on his shoulder, but he still felt so nervous.

Not only was Yen Sid going to be awarding everyone in the battle, he was going to be passing out the rank of Keyblade master.

Sora sighed in relief when he began with Aqua, who was down to his left behind Terra and Ven.

"Aqua, you have once again proved that Eraqus made no mistake in deeming you worthy of the title of master. You have held strong in our conflict, and have kept a steady and even head. Your assistance was invaluable in this fight." a small star-shaped medal appeared, and floated onto Aqua's straps. It twinkled a beautiful shade of light blue, and Aqua tenderly touched the gift. She then bowed "Thank you, Master Yen Sid."

Yen Sid nodded, and moved down the line. "Terra, my, my, your face is one I did not expect to see. I thought that we had lost you to the depths of Xehanort's heart forever."

Terra only smiled and held a hand to his heart "I had help."

Yen Sid asked Aqua rather plainly "Remind me, how did you come across him?"

"The Terra that was still merged with Xehanort was one of the thirteen. I was the one who liberated his heart." Aqua said.

Yen Sid nodded, then called "Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, do you think it is possible for Terra to stay in this time and realm for the rest of his lifetime?" the very same fairies trotted in, Ventus and Aqua brightening at the sight of old friends.

"Ooh, I don't know what to call on this timey-wimey stuff. It's all too confusing for me." Merryweather sighed. Flora thought for a few moments, examining Terra and thinking hard.

"I think he can, but there IS that time limit..." Fauna sighed.

Flora then raised her wand, and stated "By the power vested vin us three," Fauna and Merryweather raised their wands as well "we set your fated time free. Wander through your life's plan, with your friends and love at hand. Unbound you are by laws of time, to live your life far through prime."

Terra scrunched up his face when a sparkly blast of fairy magic went proofing in it, and coughed a little

"Does your magic _have_ to involve sparkles?!" Aqua smiled and brushed a few out of his hair "Well, as long as you're with us, I don't think it matters."

Merryweather, meanwhile, walked up to Sora and tugged at his pants "I think someone is in for a new set of clothes-"

"NO!" Sora yelled, after getting a few strange looks,(except for Donald and Goofy, they only suppressed laughter) he hastily said "I-I like my clothes just the way they are, okay? If they need to be longer, just make them longer!"

Yen Sid then continued "Terra, while you may not have made much contribution to our fight for the light, I am willing to give you an apprenticeship under my care. I would bestow the rank of master, but I am afraid you may be rather rusty in your skill of the Keyblade."

Terra bowed(a few more sparkles fell out of his hair) and said "Thank you, Master." then a medal of copper and bronze cliffs pinned itself on Terra's armor, the young man gaping in surprise at the trinket.

"Now Ventus, you have contributed much to our effort." Ventus let go of Sora's hand and stood tall "You have held firm in your faith in the light, have given your hope to others, and never left anyone's side for more than an instant." another medal appeared: silver and bronze shaped into a heart and single wing, and it latched onto Ven's straps. "I do believe you are more than ready for the rank of master." Ventus's jaw dropped, and he stammered "R-really?!" Yen Sid nodded.

Sora then stiffened and muttered under his breath "There's no way he's gonna let me be master, I've screwed up too much-" Kairi silenced his worry with a peck on his cheek "Don't worry, you're fine."

"Kairi, although your status as Princess of Heart deems you weak, you fought valiantly with the force of any trained before you."

Sora allowed confusion to flicker on his face, then despondency: maybe Yen Sid didn't even see the need to address the failure.

Kairi, meanwhile, listened to what Yen Sid had to say "Like Terra, you may not have contributed the most, but you have shown enough potential for me to decide to train you."

Kairi bowed "Thank you." a small sun badge attached itself to her necklace.

"Roxas, you are a strange case." Roxas's expression didn't change, but he did stop patting Sora's shoulder. "You started without a heart and without a true Keyblade, but you grew into a fine young man with a truer heart than any other."

Roxas's cheeks became a light pink "I-I don't deserve that kind of praise-"

"You are loyal to all your friends, and those with good intentions, and we cannot thank you enough for aiding us. While your light may not be the strongest, it is a welcome relief, much like the dusk after a long day." a small Nobody sigil surrounded by silver rays of light clicked onto Roxas's collar. He absently touched it, looking shocked. "You may train for Keyblade mastery as well, if you wish." Yen Sid added.

"Im more than welcome to let any of you stay at Disney Cstle as one of my knights, by the way." King Mickey piped up.

Yen Sid nodded, then looked at Riku

"Riku, I know I made no mistake in naming you a Keyblade Master a month ago." Riku nodded. "Once again you have denied your past mistakes and have become a hero, lending your strength to others and ensuring they stay safe and sound. This is not the first time you have rescued Sora from the darkness," Sora flinched "and I hope it shall be the last." a onyx heart was pinned onto Riku's collar. He bowed, saying nothing.

Sora turned away, knowing it was time to leave, but Yen Sid asked "Now where is our hero going?"

Sora halted, then shrugged "I screwed up again. I got lost in the darkness for a second time in a row and you all had to worry over me this whole time. I still need to prove that I can be a master-"

"And you have."

Sora whirled around, not uttering a word. But his face explained everything: it was wide in surprise.

"Sora, we may worry about you, but that does not mean you aren't worthy." Yen Sid said with a caring smile

"And the darkness wasn't even your fault to begin with. Yes, Xehanort exploited your compassion, love, and empathy, but that does not mean they are negative traits. Your mastery of the Keyblade has increased greatly, and you have saved the Realm of Light on more than one occasion. I now see you are more than worthy of the mark of mastery."

Tears were beginning to roll down Sora's cheeks, and he looked proud, happy, finnally feeling like he was worth something. A final medal floated over, a ruby heart, surrounded by gold and a pair of silver wings. "Sora, you are a master Keyblade weilder by my standards."

Sora, instead of letting the medal pin itself, grasped it and held it in his palm. His grin was so wide and sincere, the rest seemed to be put to shame. He bowed low, and whispered a choked sob "Thank you, Master Yen Sid. Thank you so much."

Kairi hugged him, saying "See? I told you so." Roxas and Ventus each gave him a thumbs up, smiling wide. Riku walked over, smiling "We all knew you'd get here eventually." Sora took a shaky breath, wiping at his tears of joy. "Yep, I made it."

* * *

'bout time, am I right? If you're confused on the order our heroes are standing in this is it from left to right:

Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Riku. Donald, Goofy, and his Majesty are standing off to the side, Lea and Isa are off doing their own thing, and Namine and Xion are still hanging at Disney Castle.

I'm thinking of writing a _ years later thing for an epilogue, but I'm not sure.


	36. The End

_10 years later..._

Two young men were fighting in a mostly empty courtyard. One of them had spiked brown hair, and several medals clinking on his jacket. The other wore darker clothes, and his blond hair was swept in a cresting wave. Both had blue eyes and looked to be in their late 20s.

The first rolled behind the other, quickly sweeping their legs from underneath them.

"HEY!" the blond collapsed in a heap, the brunette smirking and extending his hand

"Need any help?"

The blond glared at his companions hand, and said "That was cheap."

The young brunette laughed while the blond accepted his hand. "Well I can't help it if I'm better than you, Roxas."

Roxas still looked annoyed, but smiled "I thought I was better!"

"Nope, that'd be me!"

They then got into a playful argument over who was the better one, which then escalated in a matter of moments.

"Says the pompous Captian!"

"Roxas!"

"The only reason you're so special Sora is because King Mickey likes you more!"

"He does not and you know that!"

Roxas then turned around in a huff, obviously annoyed. Sora put a hand on his shoulder "Hey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Roxas, you're the best lieutenant I could ever ask for."

Roxas then grabbed Sora's arm and threw him to the ground, playfully saying "Got ya!"

Soda spluttered in surprise for a few moments, then said "Cheater!" Roxas only grinned "I think you've forgotten, Sora, that, having lived a year of my life as a Nobody, I know how to mask up my real feelings. It wasn't really cheating either, since all's fair in love and war."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. You got me." although he said it begrudgingly.

A young woman with cherry red hair sitting in the shade of a bush giggled. Sora looked over, annoyed "Gee thanks for having some faith in me, Kairi!" the woman's giggles escalated into laughter. A little girl walked up. Her hair was the same shade of brown as Sora's, but here eyes were clearly Kairi's.

"Mommy, what's so funny?! Daddy got beated by Unka Roxy!"

"UnCLE," Roxas corrected his niece. He then walked over and scooped her up, gleefully saying "How's my little ball of sunshine?" the girl giggled, and said "Fine."

Sora walked over to Kairi and gave her a quick kiss "I'm hoping Misty hasn't given you any trouble?"

Kairi kissed him back, and said "She's been our perfect little light."

Roxas set Misty down and looked around the courtyard, and checked his watch "Gosh darn it Namine, you were supposed to be here with-"

"HEY DAD!" a boy yelled, turning everyone's heads to the entrance of the courtyard. The boy had platnium blond hair, messily styled much like Roxas's, and icy blue eyes. Standing behind him was a woman about Roxas's age sharing the same coloration.

The boy snatched a large piece of paper from his mother and rushed over, proudly saying "Look what me and mom made!"

It was a portrait of our heroes of the Realm of Light, ten years ago, all beaming proudly.

"See, there's you, and Uncle Sora-" the boy paused, waving at his uncle "Hi Uncle Sora- and there's Aunt Kairi, and there's you and mom and Uncle Ven-"

"Hey! I'm here guys!" the very same young man waltzed in. "Sorry about being late! Got a little sidetracked." he noticed his nephew, and held out his hand in a high five "How's my awesome little nephew?"

The boy returned the high five, saying "Great, hey, look at what me and mom made!"

Ventus marveled at the drawing, the exclaimed "Wow Zephyr! Your mom has taught you really well!"

Zephyr beamed, obviously delighting in the attention.

"Hello? Anyone arriving for the anniversary yet?" Terra and Aqua walked in, in their hands a bouncy ten yeard old boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey mom, where's that Sora guy you keep talking about? I don't see him-"

"Right over here, you must be Pyrrhos!" Sora walked over, bending down to introduce himself "I'm Sora!" Pyrrhos grinned and then the two began babbling the things boys talked about, while Terra sighed to Kairi "They are one in the same." he looked around, and inquired "Where's Riku?"

Indeed, Riku had yet to arrive. Then, suddenly, he came dashing in, paler than usual and exclaiming

"Xion's in labor!" the buzz spread through the courtyard, Sora quickly rushing over to his friends side exactly like he had done 5 years earlier. "Hey! Thats great! Your gonna be a dad-"

"That's what I'm worried about! Am I really ready?! is it a boy or girl?! I mean- just- argh!" Sora only patted Riku's shoulder, rolling his eyes. It was remarkable, how quickly the stoic character had broken down.

Riku then bolted up and yelled "Wait, what in Kingdom Hearts am I doing here?! XION'S IN FREAKING LABOR! I gotta go, I'll see you guys later!" and he ran put of the courtyard, absently waving back.

Sora grinned "Well _finally_. We've been waiting for him to catch up!"

Kairi only rolled her eyes "Giving birth is such a lovely thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Sora said enthusiastically. He then paused, and quickly muttered "Okay, I might be romanticizing it..."

Misty then innocently asked "Mommy, what's labor?"

Kairi stiffened a little, then said "It's really hard work."

"Then why is Unka Riku so uppity? Is it REALLY hard work?"

"Hmmm, in a way. I'll explain more when your older." she then patted her daughter along, saying "How about you go play with Zephyr and Pyrrhos?"

"Kay mommy!"

Sora sighed in relief "Geez, that was quite a bullet to dodge!" Kairi pecked his cheek, only saying "That's because you can't grow a pair."

Sora tugged her hair, snarking back "I think you already know I have!"

"Okay, quit it you two," Roxas sighed. He held Sora and Namines hands, Sora grasped Kairi's hand while Namine grabbed Ventus's, who grabbed Terra's hand, who was already holding Aqua's.

"We're here to celebrate, not gouge each others eyes out. Ten years ago we all became heroes and fulfilled our destinies. Now let's just sit back and let life do the driving."

* * *

And we are finished! Glad you folks love the story and thank you for all the reviews! This is my most successful story (as of 9/11/12) and I can't belive any of you decided to read this far. Seriously. Wow.

Welp. Good bye readers, until my next story!


End file.
